Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte
by Venetrix
Summary: Es una parodia simplona, absurda, fiel al guión del último libro. Estará divividida igual que el libro original, solo que esta es la versión que Bloomsbury no aprobó.
1. El ascenso del señor Tenebroso

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**

1. Es una parodia capítulo por capítulo y escena por escena del séptimo libro de Harry Potter. Sigo el mismo orden, y a menudo utilizo palabras textuales. Habrá capítulos más propensos a la parodia que otros; es lo que tiene seguir estrictamente el esquema del original.

2. Como es una parodia que caricaturiza a los personajes; no esperéis encontrarlos con la misma personalidad que en los libros. Son caricaturas de sus virtudes y defectos; algunos más que otros, y en muchas ocasiones, bastante exagerados o absurdos.

3. Cuando leáis esto tendréis la misma información que si leéis las reliquias de la muerte; porque no omitiré nada de la trama. Así que si no habéis leído el séptimo, os invito a que no lo hagáis y leáis esto. XDDDDDDDD

4. El punto tres es irrelevante.

5. El punto cuatro no era necesario.

6. Espero que os guste y sobre todo, ¡qué dejéis reviews por el amor de la madre de Harry!

* * *

><p>En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Ambos se apuntaron con las varitas, manteniendo una posición de combate, dando algunos pasos sin dejar de mirar al otro, como si trazaran un círculo invisible.<p>

—Tú primero —chilló la voz de Yaxley.

—Imbécil, baja la varita —sentenció Snape.

Yaxley entrecerró sus pequeños ojos y distinguió la piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda del que era, sin duda, el ojito derecho del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Traes buenas noticias?

—Excelentes —contestó Severus.

"Siempre excelentes… sarnoso pelo grasiento chupa nabo tenebroso" murmuró para su adentro Yaxley, emprendiendo el paso hasta colocarse a la altura de su homólogo. Las túnicas, negras, ondeaban alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Temía llegar tarde —empezó diciendo Yaxley—. Al final las cosas se me complicaron, aunque espero que se excite con mis noticias. Nada me produciría mayor deleite que el deleite de nuestro señor. Y tú, ¿qué? Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien.

Snape asintió, sin decir ninguna palabra más. Yaxley cerró con fuerza sus puños, odiaba a ese pelo grasiento. Siempre ocupando el lugar predilecto del Señor de las Tinieblas. Lo siguió tomando un ancho camino que salía del sendero principal hasta llegar a una impresionante verja de hierro forjada que les impedía el paso.

—¿Empiezas tú? —le preguntó Yaxley levantando una ceja.

Snape volvió a asentir. Se subió las mangas de la túnica, se abrió de piernas y comenzó un baile. Apenas duró veinte segundos, finalmente acabó con un salto de la muerte y levantando el brazo izquierdo. Su grasiento pelo seguía en la misma posición gracias a la grasa que lo amoldaba. Se estiró la túnica con elegancia y miró a Yaxley, que había comenzado el mismo ceremonioso baile. Entonces atravesaron las verjas como si de humo se tratara.

—Se ve que has estado ensayando —le dijo Yaxley, sin ocultar la envidia que le comía las entrañas.

—Recibí clases de él, ya sabes que es el mejor.

Yaxley apretó los dientes. No sabía qué hacer para resaltar ante el maravilloso Severus Snape; Satanás bien sabía que lo había usado todo. Miró con odio la espalda fuerte y varonil de Snape mientras pasaban sorteando setos; inmediatamente escucharon un ruido a la derecha. Alzaron las varitas y alumbraron el lugar. Solo era un cochino revolcándose en el barro.

—Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. Toda la mansión llena de cochinos, animal simbólico de la riqueza… ¡Ese Lucius! Qué hedor más insoportable…

Snape se rodeó y clavó en él sus ojos negros, por lo que dejó sus quejas a un lado. Rebuscó en su bolso de viaje… Había trazado un plan. Si con eso no conseguía llamar la atención del señor Tenebroso bien podría lanzarse un _avada kedavra_ allí mismo. Vio a lo lejos como la ostentosa mansión de los Malfoy comenzaba a vislumbrarse pese a la oscura oscuridad maligna que inundaba el lugar. ¡Ya, por fin lo encontró! Ambos hombres se apresuraron a la puerta de la entrada, la cual, por arte del viento, se abrió sin que nadie la empujara.

—¿Qué haces? —le apremió Snape al ver que se detenía. Una mueca de desdén se dibujó en su cetrino rostro—. ¿Acaso piensas ponerte eso?

Yaxley se colocó el tutú de color rosa y se puso la diadema blanca, llena de purpurina, en su oscuro pelo; observándose en uno de los espejos que había en el vestíbulo. Snape rodó los ojos.

—No lo apruebas porque sabes que él ni te mirará a ti —le dijo Yaxley en tono burlón, acicalándose el cabello.

—Entremos.

En el salón había una gran mesa rodeada de mortífagos que no pudieron esconder la expresión de horror que les cruzó la cara al ver a Yaxley… Algunos se dieron codazos entre ellos y los murmullos comenzaron. Pese a la estelar entrada de Yaxley, Voldemort parecía tener fija la mirada en una especie de cuerpo humano (oh sí, era un cuerpo humano) que flotaba encima de la mesa.

—Snape, Yaxley… o debería decir Billy Elliot; casi llegáis tarde.

El señor Tenebroso se sentaba justo en frente de la chimenea, y gracias al resplandor de esta pudo ver con total claridad como las mejillas de Yaxley adquirían un tono rosáceo. En realidad le gustaban sus atuendos, pero no se lo iba a reconocer.

—Severus, querido, a mi lado. Tú, al lado de Dolohov.

Yaxley clavó su mirada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Otra vez había sido rechazado. Snape tomó el asiento que el señor de las Tinieblas le había indicado, justo a su lado… Y él tendría que sentarse con ese Dolohov, que no dejaba de tirarle la caña.

—Aquí, guapetón —le dijo Dolohov con una sonrisa, retirándole la silla.

Yaxley ocupó su asiento de mala gana; y se estremeció al notar la mano de Dolohov en su muslo. De un manotazo fiero, la apartó. Dolohov chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño y dejó escapar una estúpida sonrisita.

Voldemort centró sus ojos en Snape, se inclinó ligeramente hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara.

—¿Y bien?

—Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.

—¿El próximo sábado? ¡Maldita sea! Esa Orden del Pajarucho lo tiene todo estudiado… Decidme, ineptos, ¿cómo sabían que nunca me pierdo lo copa de Europa de quidditch? ¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua?

Los mortífagos empezaron a cabecear de un lado a otro, profiriendo todo tipo de excusas sin mirar a los ojos de su amo; el amo que los cuidaba y les daba pienso todos los días. Voldemort miró fijamente a Snape, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer estúpidos gestos con las manos; utilizando legeremancia. Tras unos segundos, pareció conforme con la información.

—Veo que hoy tampoco te has lavado el pelo…

Snape enrojeció. Para el señor Tenebroso era muy fácil decirlo, pues él no tenía pelo que lavar. Pero a él esa tarea se le antojaba aburrida y desagradable, ¿por qué tendría que lavarse el pelo? El día que murió su amor juró que nunca más se lavaría el pelo hasta que conquistara Granada…

—Perfecto —prosiguió Voldemort—. Y esa información procede de esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado, ¿no?

—Exactamente, mi señor. Hoy apenas echaba un fino chorro de agua, pero ahí estaba yo, mi señor.

—Mi señor —intervino Yaxley, que se acabada de deshacer por vigesimosegunda vez de la mano de Dolohov—. Mi señor y amo, yo he oído otra cosa. Dawlish, el auror, me dijo que no trasladarían a Potter hasta el día cuarenta y cinco, es decir, antes de su cumpleaños.

Snape sonrió y comentó:

—Ya me advirtió mi fuente de que intentarían dar una pista falsa… pero francamente, esa es demasiado estúpida para que cualquiera se la creyera, incluso tú.

—Os aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido —insistió Yaxley.

—No entiendo cómo aprobaste el examen de mortífago —repuso Voldemort, parecía que silbaba las palabras—. El día cuarenta y cinco… ¿acaso no sabes que los meses solo tienen treinta y dos días?

Snape dejó escapar una tos, se acercó a su amo y le susurró algo que el resto no pudo escuchar.

—Lo que decía, ¿no sabes que el mes de julio solo tiene treinta y un días? ¡Estúpido! _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de Yaxley retumbaron por toda la mansión. La serpiente pareció excitarse; se arrastraba sobre su único miembro, ella misma, dejando un camino de babas allá por donde pasaba. Era bastante obvio que a nadie le gustaba la mascota del señor Tenebroso; sobre todo a un joven de pelo lacio y cara de asco que no dejaba de mirar el hilo de babas que había dejado para acto seguido mirar a la persona que flotaba en el techo.

—Amo, le aseguro que Dawlish ni pinta ni corta en el tema de cara rajada —continuó Snape—. La Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden del Fénix piensa que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

—¡Son la puta hostia esa Orden! —bramó un mortífago levantando el puño.

—En eso no se equivocan, menudos avispados.

—¡Que bote el señor Tenebroso, que bote el señor Tenebroso!

Todos dejaron de reír inmediatamente y giraron su cabeza hacia el joven entusiasta de pelo naranja pajizo y ojos redondos, dos en concreto, enmarcados por pestañas y con sendas cejas.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —sentenció Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia el pobre joven, que cayó fulminado al suelo. Enseguida dirigió su mirada a Snape—. ¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?

—En casa de algún miembro de la Orden —contestó Snape—. Ya sabes que el muchacho no tiene ninguna vergüenza para apalancarse allá donde crea más conveniente. Seguramente la Orden y el ministerio habrán protegido el lugar con todo tipo de protección. Una vez en casa, no podremos tocarlo. Ahora podemos llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que hemos recibido en esos juegos de patio…

—Yo era realmente bueno —le susurró Dolohov a Yaxley, sonriendo y acercando de nuevo su mano (que ya tenía un color morado a causa de los golpes recibidos) al muslo del envidioso mortífago.

—…pero si el ministerio ha caído para el sábado, la tarea será mucho más fácil —sentenció Snape.

—¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? —preguntó Voldemort mirando al hombre de la diadema—. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?

Yaxley sintió como todas las cabezas se giraban en su dirección, se levantó y se irguió todo lo que pudo con gran pomposidad. Su tutú brillaba gracias al fuego de la chimenea.

—Mi señor, tengo noticias que le van a excitar al respecto. Tras grandes dificultades y adversidades, sin duda los hados me son desfavorables; y tras grandes hazañas por mi parte y actos heroicos en los que casi pierdo la vida…

—Ve al grano, Yaxley Eliot —le cortó Voldemort aburriéndose.

—Bueno, he logrado lanzarle una maldición _imperius_ a Pius Thicknesse.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron impresionados, conocían la fama de Yaxley y que era un patán al que solo le encargaban misiones fáciles y simplonas que podría hacer hasta Neville Longbottom. Dolohov sacó el pecho, lleno de orgullo, y le acarició la espalda.

—Menos da un dedal, algo es algo, a falta de pan buenas son tortas —concedió Voldemort sin darle mayor importancia—. Sin embargo no podemos confiar todo en ese Scrimgeour, debe estar muy protegido. Es la reina gay. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con él, todo se retrasaría…

—Puede ser, mi señor —repuso Yaxley—. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mueve todos los hilos ahí… tocado él, muerto el rey. Tocado el barco, hundida la flota.

—Ni me interesa la monarquía ni ningún astillero, solo quiero a cara rajada —sentenció Voldemort.

—Mi amo y señor, tengo otra noticia que le va a excitar aún más —dijo Yaxley sacando pecho. Volvemort se relamió de forma sugerente—. Tenemos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si se le ocurriera aparecerse o utilizar la red Flu…

—No hará nada de eso —interrumpió Snape, jodiéndole una vez más su momento de gloria-. La Orden es no gubernamental; ya sabéis, pasa de todas las cosas del sistema…

—Esos perros flautas —siseó Voldemort—. Tanto mejor, a campo abierto será más fácil. Yo mismo lo cazaré. Que ese mocoso viva se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.

Todos se cagaron la pata abajo y lo miraron con miedo; temiendo que a su señor le diera por culparlos por la existencia de Harry Potter.

—Me excitaba muy rápido, y la suerte y el azar frustraron todos mis maquiavélicos planes. Pero ahora comprendo…, comprendo todo. Soy yo quien tiene que matar a cara rajada, y así lo haré. Amén.

—Amén —dijeron todos al unísono.

De repente se escuchó un aullido desgarrador carente de algún tipo de excitación. Era dolor. Dolor puro y duro. Dolor del que solo sabe dar el señor Tenebroso.

—Colagusano —dijo Voldemort, que volvía a mirar el cuerpo que flotaba en el aire—, cacho carne con ojos, ¿no te he dicho que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?

—Sí, así mismito lo dijo usted —se levantó de su silla y se largó sollozando, dejando tras de sí un rastro de pipí y hedor.

—Como iba diciendo, preferí llamarme señor Tenebroso aunque la idea de señor Iluminado me atraía como un imán atrae a su polo opuesto, como la gravedad atrae a una manzana, como un hechizo _accio_ atrae a aquello que desees…

Snape volvió a carraspear. Todos lo sospechaban, últimamente el señor Tenebroso comenzaba a chochear; pero nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello abiertamente.

—En fin, que ya sé que para matar al cabezón ese necesitaré otra varita. ¿No hay ningún voluntario? Tú, Lucius, que últimamente me caes mal, dame la tuya. Ya me dirás para qué la quieres…

Lucius Malfoy levantó su acongojada cara, llena de ojeras y con los ojos rojos.

—¡Mi señor!

—Que no lo tenga que repetir Lucius, tu varita.

—Yo…

Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba tan pálida como él. Miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa apretó sus delgados dedos contra el muslo de su marido, indicándole que obedeciera a aquel que les había usurpado la casa. Lentamente sacó su varita y se la entregó a Voldemort, que la sostuvo entre sus finos, largos y lechosos dedos.

—Dime perro Lucius, ¿de qué es?

—De olmo mi señor. El núcleo es de dragón.

—Me ha excitado —exclamó Voldemort, sacando su varita y comparándola con ella.

Lucius, ilusionado como solo él podía hacerlo, hizo un fugaz movimiento con el que dio la impresión que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio.

—¿Qué te de mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, la varita del mago más malo y grande de todos? ¿Acaso te ves merecedor de tal honor, perro Lucius? —algunos rieron por lo bajo—. Si te he dado la libertad. ¿No te satisface? ¿No es suficiente? Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero me he fijado que últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecéis contentos de mi presencia en vuestra casa.

—¡No, mi señor! Es todo un honor…

—Mientes perro. Ahora atento, y mirad cómo hablo pársel, que para algo soy el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Voldemort comenzó a emitir silbidos y su enorme y asquerosa serpiente, la cual tenía como mascota pese al desagrado de todos, comenzó a pasearse, arrastrando su horrible cuerpo, hasta que se acomodó en los hombros de su macho y señor. Voldi la acarició, mientras observaba a Lucius.

—Perro Lucius… ¿acaso no presumiste durante años de desear mi regreso y ascensión? ¿Acaso no decías que me habías comprado una corona y un manto bordado en oro para mi coronación?

—Por supuesto mi señor. Y permíteme que le diga, que es un manto precioso. Lo deseábamos… y lo deseamos.

Narcisa Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, no paraba de asentir dando cabezadas. Draco estaba igual de cagado que el resto de su familia, miraba fijamente al cuerpo que estaba suspendido en el aire. Echó un vistazo frugal a Voldemort y enseguida apartó la mirada, temeroso de que hiciera contacto.

—Mi señor —intervino una voz cargada de entusiasmo y excitación, casi hablaba en jadeos cuando se dirigía a su amo— es un honor que os alojéis aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.

Bellatrix estaba sentada al lado de su hermana y la diferencia era brutal. Ella era morena y arrebatadoramente caliente y pasional, se inclinaba hacia Voldemort permitiendo que este observara la curvatura de sus senos; mientras que Narcisa permanecía tensa e impasible.

—"Nada podría complacernos más" —repitió Voldemort, haciendo una mueca burlona—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.

La mujer se ruborizó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a tocarse el pelo repleta de un sentimiento de excitación que a duras penas podía contener.

—Mi señor sabe que le digo la pura verdad.

—"Nada podría complacernos más…" ¿Ni siquiera es comparable con el feliz acontecimiento que se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?

—No sé a qué os referís, mi señor.

Voldemort sacó una revista de debajo de la mesa y se la lanzó a la cara.

—Deberías estar puesta en el mundo rosa. Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Y tu prima hermana, Draco. Y la hija de Andrómeda. Y la nieta de los señores Black.

Snape volvió a carraspear.

—Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Sin duda, debéis estar muy orgullosos —acabó Voldemort contento de su actuación.

Todos los mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas, alegrándose de la burla proferida a Bellatrix y los Malfoy. Algunos dieron puñetazos sobre la mesa, ni se inmutaron con los silbidos que emitía Nagini. Todos rieron como locos, alguno se cayó de su asiento agarrándose la tripa. El rostro de Bellatrix, antes feliz, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.

—¡No es nuestra sobrina! —gritó Bellatrix como una loca, intentando hacerse oír a través de las risotadas de sus camaradas—. Nosotras, Narcisa y yo, no hemos vuelto a mirar a nuestra hermana desde que se casó con ese sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotras ni tampoco la bestia con la que se ha casado. ¡Palabrita de Lucifer, mi señor!

—¿Y qué dices tú, pequeño y entrañable Draco? —Voldemort, ajeno a las palabras de su más fiel servidora, prefería continuar con su burla particular, porque como todos bien sabemos, él es incapaz de sentir amor por nadie—. ¿Te ocuparás de los cachorritos?

La hilaridad iba en aumento. Draco se sentía realmente aterrado, miró a su padre y a su madre, ésta negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¡Basta! ¡He dicho que os calléis! —gritó Voldemort que no dejaba de acariciar la serpiente—. He sido un poco descortés con mi querida Bellatrix… Muchos de los mejores árboles genealógicos se van pudriendo con el tiempo. Vosotros tenéis que podar el vuestro para que siga sano, eliminar esas malas hierbas, ¿comprendéis? Me refiero a que matéis a todos los miembros de vuestra familia que traicionen a la sangre, ¿entendéis? Querida Bellatrix, ¿tú de eso entiendes, verdad?

—¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! —comenzó a gritar Bellatrix, con la mirada enloquecida—. ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!

—Sí, sí Bella. Lo hiciste realmente bien, menuda puntería la tuya —concedió Voldemort—. Quiero que elimines a las malas hierbas de tu familia en la primera oportunidad que tengas, tal como hiciste con tu primo, zorra perversa.

—¡Así lo haré!

—Muy bien, pequeña —Voldemort sacó un hueso de la túnica y se lo arrojó a Bellatrix, que corrió hasta atraparlo y se quedó en un rincón acariciándolo, con lágrimas de emoción que salían de su rostro—. Snape, ¿reconoces a nuestra invitada?

Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. La mujer estaba realmente acojonada, entre semejante cuadrilla de locos.

—¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando.

—¿Y tú, pequeño Draco, sabes quién es? Claro que no; tú no asistías a sus diabólicas clases. O debería decir angelicales, Severus ¿cuál piensas qué es el término correcto?

Snape, por primera vez, pareció dudar.

—Todo depende de su punto de vista, señor.

—¿De mi punto de vista? Explícate, que no te entiendo.

—Usted qué es lo que considera como un grado positivo, el ser diabólico o angelical.

—Me agrada que me preguntes eso, fiel Severus. La concepción de lo diabólico está contaminada por todos esos sangre sucias y amantes de la interculturalidad; esos masones comunistas…

Snape volvió a carraspear.

—Decía, lo positivo, lo realmente bueno es ser diabólico. Es la esencia de cada ser humano, la libertad individual, el superhombre que hace y actúa según desea; no por los dictámenes protocolarios de una sociedad hipócrita.

Todos los mortífagos prorrumpieron en un sonoro aplauso. Ese era el señor Tenebroso que los había conquistado años atrás.

—Pues entonces —intervino Snape, retomando el hilo de conversación anterior—, las clases de esta señora eran angelicales.

—¡Exactamente! Es un placer tenerte entre nuestras filas, Severus. Eso me excita en grado sumo —Bellatrix, que aún jugueteaba con su hueso, puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un gruñido apenas imperceptible—. Esta mujer es Charity Burbage, hasta hace poco profesora en Hogwarts a cargo de Estudios Muggles.

Todos los presentes lanzaron quejas, palabras de desaprobación y gruñidos varios para mostrar su completa lealtad a su señor.

—Sí, como bien habéis escuchado, la profesora Burbage tenía la desfachatez de enseñar a los hijos de los magos y brujas todo sobre los muggles. Decía que estos no son tan diferentes… ¿a qué esperáis para interrumpirme con gruñidos de desaprobación y risitas irónicas?

Todos sus esclavos obedecieron, una vez satisfecho Voldemort siguió con su discurso, solo interrumpido por las súplicas de la profesora.

—Severus, por favor… por favor…

—Silencio. Esta asquerosa y marrana, no contenta con corromper la mente de la juventud mágica, la semana pasada se atrevió a escribir una apasionada defensa de los sangresucia en _El Profeta_. Dice que debemos aceptar a esos ladrones del conocimiento mágico y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, todos joderíamos con muggles o, aún peor, hombres lobo. Como bien ha hecho vuestra sobrina —acabó diciendo, mirando a las que antes eran las hermanas Black.

Esta vez todos tuvieron que ahogar sus risas. Voldemort estaba rojo de furia y rabia, él vivía sus palabras y desprecios con todo su corazón. Perdón, que no tenía corazón. Vivía sus palabras y desprecios con todo su aparato circulatorio carente de un corazón humano.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se cayó de la silla.

—A cenar, Nagini. Hasta que no te lo comas todo no te vas a dormir. Y lo que sobre te lo guardo para mañana, a ver si te crees que vas a comer solo helado…

10


	2. In Memoriam

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry sangraba como un cerdo en su presentación en sociedad, la matanza. Con la ayuda del codo y el brazo que no tenía herido consiguió abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Y es que un fino y pequeño corte en el dedo angular era toda una herida de guerra.<p>

"_¡Malditas fuerzas oscuras! Esto ha sido un ataque de lord Voldemort, estoy totalmente seguro de que se las ha ingeniado para hacerme daño."_

Con esos pensamientos en mente, empujó la puerta y escuchó el ruido de la porcelana romperse. Miró a sus pies y encontró los restos de una bonita tacita de porcelana fina, fina.

"_¡Más trampas! Ni en la propia casa de mis tíos tengo seguridad. Esa magia poderosa que circula por mi sangre no es capaz de protegerme de tacitas asesinas y objetos punzantes. Dumbledore no me habló de ello."_

Si al menos pudiera usar su varita, le habría dado a esa tacita su merecido. Claro que se lo habría dado. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en sus labios. Era una estupidez que no pudiera hacer magia, solo faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños. Ni podía usar magia ni había perdido aún la virginidad. Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado por ser tan inmaculado. La pelirroja siempre se le ponía a tiro, y él nunca se la había trincado. Sin duda, la imagen de su amigo Ron Weasley le imponía respeto.

Se miró la fea herida y comenzó a llorar. Ni siquiera había aprendido a curarse las heridas, algo que le sería muy útil en la aventura que emprendería en pocos días. Se prometió a sí mismo que le pediría a Hermione que le enseñara, seguramente ella sabría. Miró con los ojos vidriosos la herida, que era una simple línea casi recta, sin ningún misterio. Se lamentó por que no hubiera adquirido alguna asombrosa forma, como la de una piña o un martillo y una hoz. Y se resignó, mirándose en el espejo que tenía en el armario su impresionante cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Pero el misterio de su corte era bien simple: se había pasado la mañana escondido en su baúl, el que se disponía a vaciar. Y es que al escuchar un ruido ensordecedor procedente de la calle, se asustó y se escondió en el baúl escolar con tan mala suerte que se apoyó sobre algunos trozos punzantes del espejo de doble sentido que le regaló su querido padrino. Inmediatamente procedió a llorar, tanto por el corte como por el recuerdo del atractivo Sirius Black.

Se acercó al baúl, sin dejar de resoplar. Por ser un miedica, aún tenía que sacarlo todo y seleccionar aquello que le sería útil para sus futuras acampadas. Finalmente metió en su mochila alguna ropa muggle, el equipo de preparar pociones, algunos libros, un álbum de fotografías nostálgico, unas pocas cartas para emocionarse las noches de soledad, su varita mágica y la capa invisible. Fijó su vista unos instantes a través de la ventana, y cuando volvió a mirar a la mochila no vio nada de lo que había seleccionado.

Se puso realmente nervioso, miró debajo de la cama y otra vez en el baúl. Pero nada. Y encima había perdido su genuina varita, la gemela de la que el señor Tenebroso estaría portando en ese mismo instante. Se sentía desprotegido. Pasó una hora sin encontrar nada, enfurecido pegó una patada a la mochila y se hizo daño en el pie. La mochila pesaba y había escuchado un ruido metálico, ¡debía ser su equipo de preparar pociones! Metió la mano en la mochila, aparentemente vacía y se topó con algo que no veía. Enseguida cogió la capa invisible, que había ocultado por completo todo el contenido.

"_Tonto Harry, hay que ver."_

Se dio unos toques en la cabeza y siguió, una hora más tarde, con su ardua tarea. En el bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardó el mapa del merodeador y el guardapelo falso con la nota del tal R.A.B. No es que tuviera valor alguno, pero le recordaba lo difícil que fue conseguirlo y al viejo y entrañable de Albus Dumbledore. Otra lágrima silenciosa corrió su pálida mejilla al recordar a su querido director, muerto.

Se puso inmediatamente de pie y se acercó a Hedwig. Esa lechuza ya no lo quería. Él solo se preocupaba por ella, bien sabía Dios que si no la dejaba salir no era por maldad. Pero el animal no parecía comprender sus heroicas decisiones; más bien parecía odiarle. Otra lágrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro, siguiendo el camino que había marcado la anterior. Se rodeó y encaró su reflejo en el espejo del armario. Qué tierno se veía así de entumecido por el dolor. Ese rayo le había dado tanto carácter…

Giró la vista y la posó en el gran montón de periódicos que había al lado de la jaula de su rencorosa mascota. Eran todos del _Profeta_; Harry los había ido amontonando ahí desde que llegó a Privet Drive. Fue descartándolos uno a uno, y a medida que llegaba al final del montón, los iba pasando más lentamente en busca del que anhelaba. Aún podía recordar que la portada de ese ejemplar anhelado incluía un breve comentario por la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. Finalmente lo halló, como un buscador halla la _snitch_ dorada; como los reyes magos encontraron a Jesús; como un perro de olfato agudo encuentra su hueso enterrado en el jardín… Harry se sentó en la cama y releyó el artículo.

REMEMBRANZA DE ALBUS DUBLEDORE

Elphias Doge

Conocí al genuino e inteligente Albus Dumbledore cuanto tenía once

años; era nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. La atracción mutua que…

Harry pasó las hojas y vio que era un artículo enorme. ¿Cómo podían escribir tantísimo? Nadie querría leer algo tan extenso, al menos no él. Y estaba seguro de que su buen amigo Ron Weasley estaría de acuerdo. Otra cosa era Hermione Granger. Pero qué iba a esperar de una muchacha que utilizaba _Historia de Hogwarts_ como libro de cabecera… No, definitivamente nadie en su sano juicio leería semejante artículo. Pasó las hojas veloces hasta las páginas finales, como había hecho un mes atrás, y encontró el resumen del artículo, mucho más ameno de leer.

Siempre estuve enamorado del talentoso Albus Dumbledore,

Por él me uní a la orden del Fénix (no olvidéis que soy alérgico

a esos animales). Decir esto ahora no tiene mucho sentido, pero

entonces eran pocos los que conocían la orientación sexual del

gran director. Me siento muy estúpido por no haberlo intentado,

pero yo no sabía que J.K. Rowling haría una entrevista diciendo que

Albus era gay. Sin embargo, apostaría un ojo de dragón, a que el tene-

broso mago Grindelwald lo sabía, por la manera en que lo acosaba y

perseguía.

Entró a Hogwarts bajo el escándalo en que su indecente padre lo había

metido, pobre Albus. Percival fue acusado de atacar agresivamente y con

alevosía a tres muggles, delito que pagó hasta el día de su muerte en

Azkaban. Sin embargo, Dumbledore, al que pronto comenzamos a llamarle

entre nuestro círculo, Jesús o Cristo; nunca dio señales de aborrecer a los

_muggles_. Es más, siempre luchó por los derechos de los no magos. Pronto

fue reconocido como el alumno más brillante que jamás hubiera pisado

Hogwarts. Siempre mantuvo unas cordiales relaciones con personajes tan

importantes como Nicolás Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot y Adabelrt Waffling. Hizo

trabajos realmente importantes, todo el mundo le auguraba una prometedora

carrera. Creían que sería el próximo Ministro, pero él descartó estos planes. Su

vocación real era la enseñanza.

Sin embargo, tres años después de su ingreso en Hogwarts entró su hermano

Aberforth, bastante más rudo y primitivo; ni era tan atractivo como mi Albus. Aún

así ambos hermanos mantenían una encantadora amistad, no hagáis caso a esas

malas lenguas que apuntan hacia una tensión sexual no resuelta. En fin, acabamos

Hogwarts y nos propusimos hacer la tan normal y característica vuelta al mundo

(¿o acaso eso no es lo normal cuando uno acaba sus estudios?). Pero la tragedia

sacudió al pobre Albus: su madre murió, su hermana estaba más allá que acá; él tuvo

que ser el cabeza de familia, después la hermana entregó también la cuchara y un

horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó el inmaculado corazón de Cristo, como

le llamaba cariñosamente.

En fin, se me está acabando el pergamino: descubrió los 12 usos de la sangre

de dragón y demás cosas que encontraréis en cualquier manual decente de

la historia de la magia. Fue el mejor director y Jefe del tribunal de Wizengamot.

Y derrotó en la batalla más sensual y diabólica al terrible mago Grindelwald en 1945.

Ha sido una gran pérdida para mí, como su fiel amigo que era, y aún peor para

la comunidad mágica. Fue un gran mago y mejor director. Un hombre honorable.

Albus Dumbledore no morirá, porque siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

El niño que sobrevivió arrancó la página del periódico y se sonó los mocos haciendo grandes aspavientos de dolor. Ese artículo siempre lograba emocionarlo como la primera vez. Y también le hacía sentirse mal, porque él jamás había intimado tanto con su entrañable director. Siempre, toda la conversación había tratado sobre él, y no es que le desagradara; pero ahora no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por lo que fue la vida de su director. Siempre se había imaginado a Dumbledore como lo había conocido. De hecho tenía una teoría: Albus nació de un huevo gigante, con barba larga y blanca incluida.

Recordó con dolor amargo y agrio cómo el viejo osó mentirle cuando le hizo la única pregunta directa de toda su vida.

—_¿Qué es lo que ve cuando se mira al espejo?_

—_Me veo a mí mismo, Harry, qué cosas tienes._

—_No señor director, me refiero al espejo de Oesed._

—_Ay Harry. Sigo viéndome a mí mismo._

—_¿Acaso no es un espejo que muestras nuestros más profundos deseos?_

—_¡Baratijas, chifladuras, escarabajos! Qué tonterías dices. Es un simple espejo, lo hemos puesto ahí para dar emoción, nada más…_

—_Pero yo vi a mis padres…_

—_No, solo esperabas ver a tus padres y tu rebosante imaginación hizo el resto…_

—_Yo pensé…_

—_Está claro que lo tuyo no es pensar, pequeño._

_Agaché mi infantil rostro confundido y vi cómo el director se alejaba. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y me guiñó un ojo, pero como yo estaba mirando al suelo no me di cuenta._

—_¡Harry!_

_Su grito llamó mi atención y fijé en él mis lilianos ojos verdes. El director volvió a cerrar un ojo con su típica y dulce sonrisa de viejo de barba blanca._

—_¿Se le ha metido alguna mota de polvo, señor? No deja de hacer esa extraña cosa con el ojo…_

_Dumbledore se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su anhelado Tom Riddle marcar a ese como su igual?_

—_Da igual, Harry. Da igual —Dumbledore tomó aire y exhaló un profundo suspiro—. En realidad ese espejo sí es mágico. Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana._

Harry estaba seguro de que el viejo le había mentido. Bien sabía que tenía un cajón lleno de calcetines de lana en su escritorio, lo había descubierto en uno de sus encuentros para fisgonear en la vida de Riddle. Eran unos calcetines suaves y peludos, Harry juraría que estaban hechos con la barba de Hagrid. Ahora todo encajaba: Hagrid, pese a ser un hombre honesto y bueno, no tenía mucho seso… Dumbledore solo lo había mantenido para hacerse calcetines con su barba. Harry se acercó a recoger el _Profeta_ que una lechuza le había traído esa misma mañana, contento como una liebre en el monte; había resuelto otro misterio más.

Cogió el ejemplar y se dio cuenta de una cosita de la que no se había dado cuenta antes. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Ese pequeño detalle había logrado nublar la dicha que había hinchado su corazón tan solo unos segundos antes. Harry se fijó en la gran flecha roja que, sin dejar de parpadear con intensa luminosidad, indicaba hacia la mitad inferior con un vistoso letrero: MIRE AQUÍ. Harry resopló. Él no tenía la culpa de que hicieran titulares tan pequeños y bien camuflados.

_DUMBLEDORE, ¿LA VERDAD, POR FIN?_

_La semana que viene publicaremos la asombrosa historia del_

_imperfecto genio, considerado por todos el mago más grande_

_jamás parido por una bruja. Rita Patiño Skeeter desvelará todo_

_el misterio en su nuevo y sensacional libro: "Vida y mentiras de_

_Albus Dumbledore". Nosotros tenemos la exclusiva entrevista _

_ofrecida a nuestra corresponsal Betty Braithwaite (véase página 13.) _

En realidad Harry no tenía más ganas de leer. Ya había cumplido su ración diaria de letras, y con creces; pero ese titular lo había enfadado. Abrió el periódico con brusquedad, en busca de esa puta de mala _buldger_ que siempre tenía que estar fisgoneando y echando mierda en la vida de los demás. Nada más llegar a la página vio una foto en movimiento de una mujer de pelo rubio y rizado, con grandes gafas de pasta con joyas incrustadas en su montura; que sonreía a la cámara y saludaba en un intento de parecer encantadora.

Extracto de la entrevista:

_En persona Rita Patiño Skeeter es aún más encantadora que en fotografías, ni siquiera la reconocí de su página de caralibro. Me recibió de forma tan acogedora que pasé la noche allí… ¡Pluma, borra esto inmediatamente! Ah, que eres imborrable, ¿no? Da igual, solo me quedé para dormir. Prosigamos, me ofreció una taza de té, un trozo de bizcocho y huelga decirlo, una buena hornada de cotilleos._

—_Desde luego Dumbledore es el sueño de cualquier biógrafo —afirma nuestra encantadora entrevistada—. Vivió tantísimos años, que las pilló todas. No hay movida en la que no estuviera presente. Sí, desde luego, nuestro difunto Albus sabía moverse a las mil maravillas._

—_Bella Skeeter, ¿cómo consiguió tal hazaña? Me refiero, has conseguido acabar tu libro de 900 páginas en tan solo cuatro semanas después de que el viejo estirara la pata._

—_¡Oh, tiene usted talento! Qué manera de hablar, sigue así, en todos los sentidos —me guiña un ojo sensualmente y me dedica una de sus encantadores sonrisas—, y llegarás lejos. Sabía que cuanto el viejo la palmara, los rumores se dispararían, y yo ya estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Oferta, demanda. Solo doy lo que me piden._

—_¿Qué piensa sobre los comentarios del viejo Elphias Doge que insinúa sin ningún tipo de tapujos que su libro es "un montón de mierda apestosa y rosa"?_

—_¡El bueno y bien hablado de Dodgy! Me refiero a él con nombre de perro, porque eso es lo que era para Albus, un perro que le seguía a todos lados moviendo la colita —Skeeter deja escapar una traviesa sonrisa y se tapa la boca con un gesto coqueto—. Debería escribir otro libro sobre lo que la colita de Dodgy tenía pensando hacerle a su gran amigo. Pero no nos alejemos de nuestro tema, este hombre está totalmente ido de la cabeza._

—_Es cierto que las declaraciones de Elphias Doge ofrecen grandes lagunas, ¿cómo es que usted, en tan solo cuatro semanas, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerse una idea completa de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?_

—_¡Ay, queridísima! Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que se puede obtener con una gran bolsa de galeones y una pluma a lo vuelapluma. La gente es inmoral, y critica eso, la falta de moral en los demás. Por eso yo tengo tanto éxito, ¡solo soy una parodia bastante exacta de lo que la gente es en realidad! Además, la gente hacía cola y cogía número para criticar a Dumbledore. Y yo he obtenido mi información de una fuente muy potable por la que todos matarían._

—_¿Está usted concienciada con el problema de la sequía en el tercer mundo?_

—_Por supuesto —y me sonríe abiertamente, pestañeando tres veces seguidas de forma impecable._

—_¿Cuáles son las sorpresas más relevantes que incluye el libro?_

—_Vamos, Betty, no creerás que te lo voy a contar, antes tenéis que comprar el libro, ¿lo entiendes? Si la gente no compra el libro, yo no me hago de oro. Si yo desvelo lo que hay en el libro, la gente ya no lo comprará. Y si no lo compra, yo no me hago de oro. Lo sabrías si hubieras leído el manual de J.K. Rowling en vez de hacer esas preguntas mamporreras que ni siquiera dominas —me mira afectuosamente, casi con lástima. Me da dos palmaditas en la espalda para animarme y vuelve a sonreír—. Solo diré que nadie que lo hubiera escuchado criticar a Quién-tú-sabes habría podido imaginar que tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud. De joven iba con la cabeza rapada y botas militares con punta de acero. Sí, sí, tuvo un pasado bastante sucio. Ahora que está muerto, vamos a echarle mierda hasta las orejas. Y eso por no mencionar a su sospechosa familia a la que tanto le costó mantener a raya._

—_¿Se refiere acaso al hermano de Albus, Aberforth, cuyo uso incorrecto de la magia le acarreó una condena por parte del Winzegamot hace quince años?_

—_Bueno, Aberforth, aparte de ser un zoófilo abiertamente declarado, solo es la punta del iceberg. Es algo mucho peor que un hermano folla-cabras o un padre ataca-muggles. Lo que me excita es el tema de la madre y la hermana, así que me puse a indagar y encontré un nido de infamias. Pero para más detalles, ya sabéis que tenéis que comprar el libro, y leer desde el capítulo nueve al doce. Moriréis de la excitación. No hay nada que nos guste más a los buenos periodistas que echar mierda sobre los muertos._

—_¿Acaso, bajo todas esas acusaciones a su familia, intenta negar la genialidad del mago?_

—_No. Era listo, aunque muchos ponen en duda tantos reconocimientos. Como bien revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, Ivor Matamoros Dillonsby afirma que él ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore los tomó "prestados"._

—_¿Y qué opina de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?_

—_Me alegro de que al final pillaras la indirecta y formularas la pregunta que te había escrito en esta encantadora servilleta hace cinco minutos. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. En realidad no tengo mucha idea de lo que pasó, pero me he inventado una serie de calumnias que encandilarán a todos los borregos de este país. Ya sabes, mierda y circo. ¿O era pan y circo? ¡Bah, da lo mismo!_

—_Tengo algunas fuentes que apuntan a que en tu libro dedicas un capítulo entero a la relación amistosa que más fascinará a los lectores._

—_¡Ah sí! Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Una relación bastante morbosa, llena de alicientes. Pero ya sabéis que antes hay que desembolsar el dinero del libro; pero no cabe duda que el director de Hogwarts desarrolló un interés poco inusual en el muchacho que se extendía más allá del aula. No es ningún secreto que el muchacho ha tenido una adolescencia turbulenta._

—_¿Aún sigues en contacto con Harry Potter?_

—_Desde luego, tenemos un círculo tan fuerte… ¡Es muy gratificante recibir sus cartas donde me pide consuelo y ayuda! Yo soy de las pocas personas que pueden decir que conocen al verdadero Harry Potter._

—_¿Crees que Potter estaba presente cuando murió el director?_

—_Verás, parece que no lo pillas, cateta de pueblo —sus palabras no me hieren porque me sonríe con ternura—, ¡no voy a soltar ni una palabra! Tenéis que comprar el libro. Pero no voy a negar que hay testigos oculares que lo vieron huyendo del lugar momentos después de que el director fuera asesinado o lo que sea que pasara allá arriba. Más tarde, Potter acusó a Severus Snape, a quien odia profundamente. ¿Verdad o mentira? Solo lo sabrán aquellos que compren el libro._

Harry arrojó al artículo al suelo y comenzó a pisotearlo con una maldad impropia en el niño que sobrevivió. Todo era mentira. Un conjunto de sandeces para engañar a las masas bobaliconas.

—¡MENTIRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Se quedó afónico a consecuencia del grito y se arrojó a la cama con pesadez. El trozo de espejo con el que se había cortado saltó por su impulso; lo cogió y lo giró entre los dedos. De pronto percibió un ojo azul, igual que el del director de Hogwarts y se emocionó. ¿Acaso el viejo seguía vivo? No, no era posible. Él mismo lo había visto muerto. Si estuviera vivo…, tendría que confesarle que le robó las ranas de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo tras caer de la torre de astronomía. Se sintió enrojecer por su pequeña fechoría.

Volvió a mirarse y solo vio su liliano ojo verde. ¿Acaso su madre también estaba viva? Había visto su mirada… Pero, ¿cómo iba a reconocer su mirada si no se acordaba? Sí, todos le habían dicho que tenía los ojos de su madre y acababa de ver en el espejo unos ojos iguales a los suyos. Debía ser Lily Potter; él no era ningún estúpido. Giró el espejo y vio reflejada una lechuza igual que Hedwig. Se asombró y el espejo cayó al suelo. ¡Era el padre de Hedwig! Ese espejo mostraba a los muertos. Asustado y temeroso de alguna que otra aparición más, corrió hacia su baúl y se encerró en él, deseoso de que pasaran esos cuatro días y fueran a recogerlo.

* * *

><p>Estoy siguiendo el mismo esquema que el libro original, este capítulo no ofrecía mucho a la parodia. Era Harry leyendo periódicos.<p>

Quiero agradecer a la gente (digo gente por no decir dos personas, queda mucho más triste) que ha leído hasta el final el primer capítulo que era a modo de prueba y encima han tenido la amabilidad de dejar un comentario. Es por ellos que he decidido continuar.

Voy a continuar la historia porque en realidad me encantaría tenerla acabada -adoro la parodia- pero pasar el libro a esto, es una gilipollez, lo sé, pero me lleva mucho esfuerzo... porque no es enfrentarse con la hoja en blanca y ¡hala! A poner tonterías. No señor. Tengo el libro al lado y voy página por página leyendo y pasando y metiendo tonterías y lleva el doble de trabajo... así que si me dejáis reviews, imaginad lo agradecida que me sentiré.

Lo dicho, si leéis y más o menos os gusta y deseáis más; un review al año no hace daño.

7


	3. La despedida de los Dursley

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>No tuvo que pasarse cuatro días encerrado en el baúl; no había hecho más que meterse cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de abajo.<p>

—¡Eh, tú!

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ese grito. Durante todos sus años de larga y heroica vida lo había escuchado muchas veces, aunque seguía siendo igual de misterioso…

—¡Eh, tú! —repitió Harry saliendo del baúl, con una sonrisilla estúpida en la cara.

—Cabrón de mierda —escuchó Harry que decía su tío desde el salón, no demasiado alto—. ¡Eh, tú!

—¡Tú!

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y se rió, como solo lo haría la reina gay, o sea, el ministro de Magia.

—¡Te he dicho que tú! —volvió a rugir tío Vernon perdiendo la paciencia (y el botón de los pantalones. Había cogido aire y esto estallaron; Vernon lo achacó a la magia de su detestable sobrino).

—¡Pues eso! —dijo Harry gritando—. ¡Tú!

—¡Yo no, tú! Gafotas, baja ahora mismo.

Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Gafotas no dejaba lugar a dudas, se refería a él. (¿Os pensabais que Harry se estaba burlando de su tío? No, qué va. Su cerebro no da a más. Simplemente se confunde cuando lo llaman por "Tú").

—Perdona tiítio, no te comprendí.

De dos en dos bajó los escalones como una gacela habría corrido por el campo abierto… No, no tiene mucha relación pero es una preciosa imagen visual. Llegó hasta el salón, feliz como una codorniz, señaló a su tío con un dedo y gritó a modo de broma:

—¡Tú!

Tío Vernon le pegó una hostia en la cabeza y se la cayeron las gafas. Eran irrompibles. Cuando Voldemort le echó la maldición asesina, con solo un año, sobrevivieron al ataque. Le habían acompañado en todas sus aventuras, partidos de quidditch, citas amorosas con poco contenido sexual…, pero se mantenían como el primer día. Quizá el diseño no fuera el mejor, pero a Harry le gustaba la calidad.

—Eso ha dolido, tiíto —se lamentó Harry agachándose a por sus gafas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Un burro por tu casa!

Dudley no se pudo contener. Harry sabía que estaba en un taller de poesía. Tía Petunia se meó de la emoción y corrió a abrazar a su cachalote, orgullosa de tanto talento.

—¡Qué orgullosa estoy, cucharita de azúcar mía! —chillaba Petunia intentando abarcarlo con los brazos (cosa que no consiguió).

Harry se subió la manga de su camiseta y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo. _¿Qué pasa? Un burro por tu ca…_ Pero no puedo terminar sus apuntes porque tío Vernon le dio otra colleja. Esta vez las gafas no se cayeron. Harry había utilizado un conjuro muy poderoso para mantenerlas en su lugar. Sacó una cadena que ató a las gafas y las mantenían en su posición.

—¡Siéntate!

Harry se llevó las manos al bolsillo donde tenía la varita, con naturalidad, con inocencia, en un gesto muy potteriano; dispuesto a acatar la orden de su tío. Sin embargo, tío Vernon interpretó ese gesto como una amenaza y se vio obligado a añadir un "por favor".

El niño que sobrevivió no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a pasar, y eso que le ocurría todos los días, y hasta varias veces. Se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo Vernon, tajantemente.

—Pues sigo pensando que el champú anti-caspa es mejor —repuso Harry reflexionando.

—¿Este niño que tiene en la cabeza? —chilló tío Vernon, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pues pelo; todo el mundo dice que tengo el pelo de mi padre y las orejas de mi madre.

Petunia rodó los ojos. Dudley seguía con la boca abierta, nunca la cerraba; nadie podía imaginar si estaba pensando o no. Vernon pegó varios zapatazos en el suelo, molesto por tan desagradable situación.

—En realidad no creo que seas tan tonto como aparentas —prosiguió Vernon, recuperando la compostura—. Simplemente, no es posible. Te lo has inventado para quedarte con la casa, así que nos quedamos aquí. No nos movemos.

—Ya sabes que en el mundo mágico hay algunos, que por razones inexplicables, no me quieren…

Petunia dejó escapar una tos de incredulidad.

—Toma, tía —dijo Harry entregándole la tos, que corría en dirección al sofá.

Petunia recuperó su tos y miró hacia la pared, evitando el contacto visual con Harry.

—Según tú —siguió hablando Vernon—, mi familia (en la que no te incluyo) y yo estamos en peligro por…

—Por gente con capa negra, máscara blanca y palitos en la mano —corroboró Harry.

—¿Nos amenaza el asesino de _Scream_? —preguntó Dudley, dubitativo.

—¿No nos dijiste que eran magos? —le increpó tío Dursley, de mal humor—. ¡Te quieres quedar con la casa, vil mentiroso!

—¡Es cierto! —chilló tía Petunia pegando un saltito—. El otro día encontré una revista en su cuarto, ¡de decoración! Tenía marcado un artículo que hablaba sobre cortinas…

—¡No quiero esta casa! Esas cortinas eran para la que me dejó mi padrino, ¿para qué iba a querer esta? —protestó Potter, perdiendo su dulce gracia infantil.

—Toma primo, se te había caído tu dulce gracia infantil.

—Gracias Big-D.

—Ya está bien de emplear ese viejo y conocido recurso absurdo, ¿no? —intervino tía Petunia con un libro en las manos. Antes de esconderlo, Harry pudo leer _Literatura de altísima calidad_.

"_Anglicismos" _ pensó Harry, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No te creemos, muchacho —dijo Vernon cerrando sus pequeños ojos, de repente todo se tornó oscuro—. ¡Me has lanzado un hechizo para dejarme ciego!

—Abre los ojos, IBM —dijo Harry sin vacilar.

—¿IBM? —repitió Dudley, con la boca abierta, no iba a hablar con la boca cerrada.

—Sí, IBM. Inmensa Bola de Masa.

—¡No permitas que te diga eso! —chilló tía Petunia.

—¡Calla cara caballo! —gritó Harry intentando hacerle daño.

Dudley miró extrañado a su primo. No entendía que le pasaba a su afable y estúpido carácter. Si le acababa de devolver su dulce gracia infantil… Algo pasaba allí. Y es que Harry Potter escondía más de un secreto. Era bipolar. A veces su carácter cambiaba desde la estúpida inocencia hasta la maldad más descarada, digna de lord Voldemort. Nadie había encontrado explicación, salvo el viejo de los caramelos de limón y los calcetines hechos con la barba de Hagrid. Él sabía la verdadera razón de su comportamiento, pero hasta que no lleguemos al capítulo de King Cross no se resolverá este misterio.

Tío Vernon abrió los ojos y el hechizo se esfumó: la claridad volvió. Miró a su sobrino con furia, por tal insulto proferido. Cerró sus puños y adoptó la expresión de cualquier estreñido cuando solo empuja y empuja, y nada sale.

—Y ese tal lord lo que sea…

—Voldemort —dijo Harry, que era súper valiente. ¿Cuántas veces escuchó al viejo de barba blanca decir ese nombre sin temblar? Muchas, por eso lo imitaba. Harry, al igual que el resto de los niños, aprende por imitación—. Ya os lo he explicado, y Kinsgley también, y los Weasley… Incluso hicieron un programa especial en barrio Sésamo para que lo comprendierais…

Los Dursley se llevaron la mano al mentón, mirando hacia alguna esquina de salón, mientras reflexionaban.

_Todos los Dursley estaban sentados en el sofá, y Harry en el suelo. Le habían insistido en que se sentara en el sofá, pues había sitio de sobra. Pero ya sabéis que el niño que sobrevivió varias veces tiene complejo de victimismo. En la tele apareció un muñeco azul, sin muchos detalles ni nada. Era una bola de pelo con dos pelotas como ojos, una enorme nariz redonda, la típica, vamos; y una abertura que asemejaba una boca. Era su herramienta para adoctrinar._

—_Hola Dursley, bienvenidos. Hoy hablaremos de lores que se malograron con el tiempo._

_Coco se agacha y saca un bonito muñeco de piel pálida, pelo negro y gesto sumamente inteligente y malvado._

—_Este es Tom Riddle. Alumno modélico, ejemplar, muy atractivo._

_En el público se escucha un largo "¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"._

—_Sí, nadie lo diría…. Con el tiempo se convirtió en ¡ESTO! —Coco sacó otro muñeco, blanco como la tiza y sin nariz, con dos ojos rojos, dos orejas; por lo demás normal, vamos…_

_Harry gruñó desde el suelo, inconformista como solo él era… Mira que no incluir su gran aporte en la vida de lord Voldemort._

—_Este lord, extremadamente malvado, gusta de matar muggles y sangre sucias. ¿Qué es un muggle?_

—_¿Qué es un muggle? —gritó el coro de espectadores, curiosos._

—_¡Vosotros, Dursley, sois los mayores muggles que cualquier mago decente y malvado, obstinado a que desaparezcáis, puede encontrar! —gritó Coco, cuyos ojos eran como dos cocos—. Vuestro mayor delito, aparte de ser unos sucios muggles sin ningún talento, es haber acogido al mayor enemigo del lord malvado, es decir, por haber acogido a Ha…_

_Harry, en un arrebato de inteligencia poco frecuente, apagó la televisión. No, no precisaban de tantos datos._

—Por eso tenéis que esconderos, recordad. Recordad a Coco.

Harry cogió un jarrón como si de una copa se tratara, y brindó por Coco. Nadie siguió su ejemplo, el cerebro de tío Vernon se esforzaba por unir ideas.

—Resulta que cuando cumpla diecisiete años —continuó Harry, le encantaba narrar esa parte de la historia—, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo gracias al sacrificio de mi madre se romperá y entonces estaréis en gran peligro.

—¿Por qué solo dura hasta los diecisiete años? —le increpó tía Petunia, con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

—No sé… —reflexionó Harry, ¿acaso el sacrificio de su madre tenía fecha de caducidad? ¿Cuál era la razón lógica para aquello? ¿Por qué Lily no se esforzó un poco más en morir, y así tendría protección unos años más?—. El asunto es que mi Orden —Harry se creía dueño y señor de la Orden del Fénix— quiere ofreceros protección, y la necesitáis. Os protegería yo mismo, pero tengo otros menesteres…

—¡Que nos proteja esa Orden! —chilló tía Petunia asustada.

—Vamos a ver, mocoso —intervino tío Vernon furioso.

—¡Mocoso que pareces un oso! —chilló Dudley, en otro alarde de talento poético.

—Cállate ya, hijo mío —le ordenó su padre. Harry se quedó sorprendido, nunca había visto semejante reacción; pero alguien tenía que ponerles los pies en la tierra al joven y rollizo Dudley—. ¿Acaso no tenéis un Ministerio de Magia?

—¡Sí claro! ¡Y se accede a él por unos retretes! —Harry rió con fuerza, y se detuvo secamente. No, eso no era gracioso. Era la verdad—. Sí, tiene usted razón. Disculpe mi poco decoro a la hora de reírme.

Y es que Harry Potter era un niño extremadamente educado y modesto. De los que ya no se hacen.

—Pues creo yo que nos debería proteger ese Ministerio, como personas inocentes que somos.

—Ya sabes, el señor Weasley y Kingsley os habló de eso. Los malos se han infiltrado.

—Vale, hasta ahí llego. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no nos puede proteger ese tal Kingsley…

—Está encargado de proteger a vuestro primer ministro…

—¡Pues eso! —gritó tío Vernon, que había llegado donde quería llegar. Se acomodó en el sillón, contento por su destino. Y prosiguió con su perorata—. Si se ocupa del primer ministro, ¡es el mejor! Lo hemos visto en la tele…, hasta parece normal. Decente.

—Pero está ocupado. Y Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle están completamente capacitados para cuidar de vosotros.

—Si al menos hubiéramos leído sus currículos —murmuró tío Vernon.

Harry perdió toda la paciencia.

—Hey, Harry, se te ha perdido la paci…

—¿QUIERES CALLARTE, DUDLEY? —bramaron sus progenitores, cansados de los típicos y repetitivos recursos.

Harry se acercó a la mesilla auxiliar, donde había varias revistas sensacionalistas y de prensa barata.

—¿Es que no lo entendéis? Que envíen a todos esos a Eurovisión, el fenómeno de Justin Bieber, esos _reality show_ realmente vomitivos de la televisión, las pamelas que llevaron en la boda de los príncipes, ese _reggeton_ que inunda las pistas de baile… ¡Todo eso no es accidental! ¡Es por culpa de los mortífagos, sus seguidores! El buen gusto está desapareciendo. La gente berrea más que habla. ¡Han dejado los clásicos por la literatura efímera! —Harry se paró un minuto, para ver las reacciones de sus palabras. Las caras de sus parientes estaban deformadas por el miedo—. Y bueno, esas desapariciones de _muggles_, la tristeza y todo eso causado por los dementores, de lo que Dudley entiende; también es por ellos.

—¿Hay… hay más? —balbuceó un temeroso primo de Harry.

—Me gustas cuando estás temeroso —entonó Harry, mirando directamente a los ojos de su primo— porque estás como ausente, y me oyes por tu oreja y mi voz no te roza.

Sonrió abiertamente. Ya tenía ganas de demostrarles a esos ineptos quién debería haber ido a ese taller de poesía. Tía Petunia parecía furiosa por los profundos versos de su sobrino, Dudley seguía con la boca abierta (inexpresividad) y tío Vernon, bueno, a tío Vernon nunca le hizo mucha gracia que su hijo fuera a ese taller.

Harry se rodeó sobre sus talones unos 360 grados y volvió al mismo lugar, con la imagen de sus parientes frente a él. Se había equivocado. Esta vez se rodeó 180 grados y emprendió el camino hacia su habitación. No había puesto más que un pie en el primer escalón cuando el timbre sonó. Harry se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió. Dos personas estaban al otro lado del portal: un hombre mayor con sombrero de copa color malva y una bruja morena, a la que Harry sonrió picaronamente. Sí, estaba enamorado de la pelirroja; pero es que esa morena…

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Es un gran honor, como siempre!

—Gracias, Dedalus —Harry se acercó un poco más al hombre y le susurró, con la intención de que solo lo escuchara él—. Se ve que siempre te he gustado, ¿te importaría, no sé, lamerme los zapatos delante de esos? Es para que vean que soy importante…

Y Dedalus le lamió los zapatos, repleto de excitación, ante las atentas miradas de los Dursley.

-Te lo agradezco Dedalus, pero no es necesario, hombre, no es necesario —dijo Harry sonriendo tontamente mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se incorporara—. Mira, aquí están: este es mi tío, aquella es mi tía y ese de ahí es su hijo; que a la vez es mi primo también.

—Curioso, curioso —musitó Dedalus, que se había echado un caramelo de limón (encontró algunos en el despacho del difunto Dumbledore) a la boca, para quitarse el mal sabor de los zapatos de Harry—. ¡Buenas tardes, encantadores parientes de Harry!

Los Dursley lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Dudley se acercó a su madre, temeroso de esas extrañas criaturas que se hacían llamar mago y bruja (si fueran maga y brujo pertenecerían claramente a las artes oscuras).

—Veo que ya estáis listos para marchar. ¡Excelente! El plan es muy sencillo, le hicimos a Harry un croquis. ¿Se lo has enseñado, no Harry?

Harry se sintió avergonzado y los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

"_El baño, el baño, necesito el baño"._

_Harry salió disparado de su habitación. Estuvo a punto de convocar el retrete con un hechizo, pero a última hora recordó que no debía utilizar magia. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, y entró velozmente al pequeño cuarto de baño. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, ya estaba con los pantalones bajados._

"_¡Me cago! ¡Me cago!"_

_Se giró unos 90 grados y se abalanzó hacia el retrete con tan mala suerte que pisó sus pantalones, que ya estaban rozando el suelo, y se cayó de frente, golpeándose con el váter. El golpe le había mareado. Decidió refrescarse la cara con un poco de agua. Ni tenía ganas ni tiempo para levantarse y acercarse al lavabo, como habría hecho cualquier persona decente y con unos hábitos higiénicos medianamente aceptables. Se enjuagó la cara con el agua del váter, se sentó y dejó que la naturaleza hiciera el resto._

_Nada más acabar, miró a ambos lados, aterrorizado. No había papel. Miró de reojo las toallas bordadas con hebra barata, pero muy bonita, que tía Petunia había recibido de su madre el día de su boda. No, a tía Petunia no le haría mucha gracia ver misteriosas manchas marrones en ellas._

"_Misteriosas… Ja"_

_Harry sonrió bobaliconamente. No podía dejarse el trasero así. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un trozo de pergamino. Seguramente no le sería útil. En todo caso, tenía prioridades. Antes de llevárselo hacia la zona trasera de su cuerpo puedo leer:_

_¡Que no se te olvide, es esencial!_

_Plan de huida para los Dursley, por Dedalus Diggle._

"_Ya lo leeré si sobrevive"._

_Y se limpió pulcramente. Obviamente, el papel no se convirtió en el pergamino que sobrevivió._

—Bueno… en realidad no saben mucho, creo que las fuerzas oscuras me robaron el papel.

Hestia Jones observó a Harry con una mirada escrutadora, de último modelo, adquirida recientemente en el callejón Diagon. Harry tragó saliva, y se estiró el cuello de la camiseta; en un gesto típico de quien sufre nerviosismo.

—No importa —dijo Dedalus con amabilidad—. Nosotros nos iremos antes que Harry. Debido a que es peligroso emplear la magia en esta casa, al ser vuestro querido y encantador sobrino menor de edad, cogeremos el coche y nos alejaremos unos 15 metros…

—¿Para eso hay que coger el coche? —preguntó Vernon, de mal humor.

—¡Por favor, señor Dursley! ¿Ha visto los jamones que tiene su hijo por piernas? Es realmente necesario. No avanzaríamos mucho con él, y por no hablar de usted… En fin, a lo que iba. No, no se atreva a volverme a interrumpir, solo le permito esas groserías a Harry Potter, y con mucho gusto, he de añadir. Después nos desapareceremos e iremos a un lugar seguro. ¿Sabe conducir, no?

—¿Qué si sé condu…? ¡Pues claro que sé! Habrase visto cosa igual —farfulló Vernon.

—Es usted muy inteligente. Yo podría matarlo ahora mismo con un simple movimiento de este palito, ¿ve? —Dedalus sacó su varita y apuntó a la pecera que habían comprado ese verano los Dursley, y donde Dudley tenía a su muy querido y apreciado pez Chanquete. Chanquete quedó muerto, flotando en el agua, tras el hechizo de Dedalus—. Pero soy incapaz de conducir un coche.

—Ni siquiera sabe conducir —masculló tío Vernon, bastante enfadado—, y ha matado a Chanquete…

—¡Chanquete! —lloriqueó Dudley viendo el cadáver de su amigo flotar.

—¿Era tu amigo? —preguntó Dedalus avergonzado, Dudley asintió—. Bueno, bueno… Irá a un sitio mejor…

—La culpa es suya. Que se hubiera hecho un horrocrux —comentó despreocupadamente Harry.

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la misión ultra secreta que te confió Dumbledore antes de morir? —le increpó una Hestia Jones curiosa.

Harry tragó saliva, avergonzado. Casi había desvelado su plan secretísimo. Miró a ambos lados, muy nervioso, y cogió un ramillete que había en el jarrón de la mesa auxiliar. Le despojó de su flor (y se sintió hombre), y apuntó a los demás con ella.

—_¡Obliviate!_ —gritó apuntándolos con el ramillete.

—Harry, pequeño —comentó Dedalus casi con pena—, ¿eres consciente de que eso no es una varita?

Harry tiró el ramillete al suelo y lo pisó. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo alborotó. Sonrió a sus espectadores con inocencia.

—Solo bromeaba, para quitar un poco de tensión al ambiente. ¡Soy un bromitas nato! Como mi padre…

Dedalus y Hestia se miraron, frunciendo el ceño. Pero decidieron que lo mejor era ignorar esos comportamientos pueriles del Elegido. Sin duda, debían confiar en él. Confiar en su intelecto. Hestia notó que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la nunca hasta los pies.

—Y tú, Harry —continuó el mago—, esperarás aquí hasta que llegue tu escolta. Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes…

—Odio los pequeños cambios de planes —repuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. Creí que vendría Ojoloco (y más vale que os aseguréis de que es el verdadero) y me llevaría mediante la Aparición Conjunta.

—No ha podido ser —intervino Hestia—. Te lo explicará él mismo.

Harry se frotó las manos, detrás de su espalda. Sí, se esperaba algo así. Sonrió, pues era muy risueño. Y pensó en la poción multijugos que ya estaba lista, en el armario de su habitación.

Los Dursley escuchaban la conversación porque tenían dos orejas, que funcionaban bastante bien. De repente el reloj que llevaba Dedalus gritó _"¡Daos prisa!"_ y los Dursley dieron un fuerte respingo, pues efectivamente, también habían escuchado eso.

—Sí, es cierto; estamos operando con un margen de tiempo muy ajustado —aclaró el mago guardándose su mágico reloj en el bolsillo—. Vamos a intentar que tu salida de la casa coincida con la desaparición de tu familia, Harry; de ese modo, el encantamiento se romperá en el preciso instante en que todos vayáis hacia un lugar seguro —se dio la vuelta hacia los Dursley y añadió—. Bueno, ¿estamos listos para partir?

Nadie contestó, tío Vernon parecía muy ocupado mirando el abultado bulto del bolsillo del mago. Harry cabeceó.

"_Mente sucia y cochina"._

—Quizá deberíamos esperar en el recibidor, Dedalus —murmuró Hestia, mostrando un tacto realmente innecesario.

—¡Eh, eh, morena! No hace falta. ¿Te crees que necesitas dejarnos nuestro tiempo para proceder a una emotiva despedida? ¿No sabes que estos monstruos me criaron debajo de la escalera, en una alacena?

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Hestia, sorprendida de que el niño que vivió hubiera recibido tan pocas atenciones.

—No es ninguna barbaridad —intervino Petunia—. Era pequeño y esa alacena muy bonita.

—Por la noche me echaban arañas…

—¡No inventes, niño mentiroso! —chilló su tía llevándose la mano al pecho.

—…eran de las grandes —continuó Harry como quien escucha llover.

—Bueno, chico, pues adiós.

Vernon estiró su brazo derecho para estrecharle la mano, pero en el último momento pensó que era una mala idea. Miró la cara del adolescente. En ese verano había desarrollado bastantes granos. Tío Vernon se temía que utilizara su mano para algo más que rasgar pergamino con una pluma.

—¿Listo, Diddy? —preguntó tía Petunia comprobando nerviosa el cierre de su bolso para no tener que mirar a su sobrino.

Dudley se mantuvo parado, con la boca abierta. A esas alturas, Dedalus y Hestia habían comenzado a pensar que estaba hechizado.

—Pues… ¡nos vamos! —anunció tío Vernon, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón.

—No lo entiendo —musitó Dudley.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Peoncita? —preguntó tía Petunia mirándolo con extrañeza.

—¿Los apodos con los que usted le llama? —murmuró Hestia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero los Dursley no la escucharon.

Dudley levantó su jamón, es decir su enorme y rosado brazo, y apuntó a su primo.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

Sus padres, los que le hicieron las orejas, se quedaron paralizados. No estaban para moralidades de ese tipo. ¿Por qué habían sido unos malos tíos con un niño que ni sabía hablar ni andar cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa? ¿Por qué iban a tratar mal a su sobrino, huérfano, y herido, por si fuera poco? ¡Solo Rowling sabría! No estaban para esas cuestiones éticas.

—¿Qué dices? —tronó Vernon.

—¿Por qué él no viene con nosotros?

Harry se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó unas traicioneras lágrimas, se había emocionado.

—Pues… porque no quiere —repuso Vernon; se dio la vuelta, fulminó a Harry con la mirada y añadió—. No quieres venir, ¿verdad que no?

—Por la forma que usted me mira y ese tonito, creo que desea que diga que no —contestó Harry guardándose el roñoso pañuelo—. Aparte de eso, no; no quiero. Bastante he sufrido ya.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Vernon a su hijo—. Y ahora, vámonos.

Vernon salió al recibidor y oyeron cómo se abría la puerta de entrada, pero Dudley no se movió; tras dar unos pasos vacilantes, tía Petunia se detuvo también.

—Y ahora, ¿qué pasa? —gruñó un malhumorado Vernon.

—Pero, ¿adónde irá?

Los tíos de Harry se miraron, de pronto asustados por la pregunta de su cachorro. Hestia Jones, incapaz de contenerse, interrumpió el silencio.

—Pero… ustedes saben adónde irá su sobrino, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sabemos —contestó tío Vernon—. Se va con los de su calaña, ¿no? Métete en el coche Dudley; ya has oído a ese hombre, tenemos prisa.

—¿Ha dicho que se va con los de su calaña? —Hestia Jones estaba escandalizada.

—Ya, es sorprendente que existan criaturas lo suficientemente deshumanizadas para no admirar al gran Harry Potter —comentó el propio Harry quitándole importancia—. No pasa nada. No importa, en serio.

—¿Que no importa? —repitió Hestia elevando la voz amenazadoramente—. ¿Es que esta gente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que has llegado a sufrir, ni del peligro que has corrido, ni de la excepcional posición que ocupas en el seno del movimiento antiVoldemort?

—Pues no —repuso Harry, él jamás habría encontrado palabras más conmovedoras para describir su situación—. Tampoco se han dado cuenta nunca de que mis cereales favoritos son los que tienen relleno de leche. Que me gustan las patatas con kétchup y mayonesa. Que adoro las _crepes_ con nutella. Que me gustan las noches de tormenta, cuando los relámpagos dibujan rayos en el cielo. Solo piensan que ocupo espacio…

—Yo no creo que lo único que hagas sea ocupar espacio.

Dudley se sonrojó cuando su primo clavó en él sus lilianos ojos.

—Bien… eh… gracias, Dudley.

—Tú me salvaste la vida.

—No exactamente. Te hubieran chupado el alma. Estamos ante conceptos muy difíciles de asimilar. En este supuesto la premisa de que tenemos alma es cierta puesto que…

Pero Harry no acabó su discurso. De repente tía Petunia estalló en llanto. Hestia Jones le dirigió una mirada de compasión, que se tornó en consternación cuando su tía se abalanzó hacia su hijo y no su sobrino. Pero Harry no prestaba atención, ¿de dónde le venían esos discursos tan impropios de él? Era como si un ser extraño habitara su cuerpo…

—¡Qué tiernos eres, Dudders! —sollozó Petunia hundiendo su cabeza en el inmenso pecho de su hijo—. ¡Qué chico tan encantador! ¡Mira que darle las gracias…!

—¡Pero si no le ha dado las gracias! —protestó Hestia, ofendida—. ¡Sólo ha dicho que no creía que Harry únicamente ocupara espacio!

—Cállate entrometida —le regañó Petunia.

—Déjala —le murmuró Harry—. Eso viniendo de Dudley, es como decir "te quiero".

—No sé si deberíamos tomarnos tantas molestias con esta "gente" —le murmuró Hestia a Dedalus.

—¿Nos vamos o no? —rugió tío Vernon, molesto con la situación—. ¡Creía que tenían un margen de tiempo muy ajustado!

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó Dedalus amablemente—. Tenemos que irnos, Harry… en la nevera tienes un poco de tarta de manzana…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le increpó Petunia con voz chillona.

—Soy un mago, señora —Dedalus se volvió hacia Harry y añadió—. Buena suerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos. Todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico están puestas en ti.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry; era algo que ya sabía, pero le encantaba escucharlo—. Gracias.

—Adiós, Harry —se despidió Hestia, y le estrechó la mano—. Pensaremos en ti.

Harry se excitó ante la idea de que esa morena pensara en él.

—Espero que todo salga bien —añadió Harry, para quedar bien, mientras miraba de soslayo a tía Petunia y Dudley—. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que los miro con ternura, no? A ellos me refiero. Es que no quiero que se os pase por alto mi preocupación al…

—Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta —interrumpió Dedalus—. Eres tan noble… Verás como todo sale bien.

Ambos magos salieron de la habitación, igual que tío Vernon había hecho antes: caminando sobre sus dos piernas como seres bípedos que eran.

Dudley se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a Harry, tendiéndole la mano en señal de solemne despedida.

—Caray Dudley, cacho mano calzas ¿no? —tía Petunia comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza ante el gesto de su hijo—. ¿Estás seguro de que los dementores no te metieron dentro otra personalidad?

—No lo sé —farfulló el chico—. Hasta otra, Harry.

Harry le estrechó la mano.

—Cuídate, Big D.

Dudley casi compuso una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Tía Petunia, que tenía la cara escondida tras el pañuelo, alzó la vista y comprobó que se había quedado a solas con su sobrino. Era algo que no había previsto en absoluto.

—Bueno, adiós —dijo la mujer y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

—Adiós —repuso Harry.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Por un instante Harry creyó que quería decirle algo, porque le lanzó una extraña y trémula mirada y despegó los labios; pero entonces hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y salió presurosa de la habitación tras los pasos de su esposo y su hijo.

Harry miró hacia la ventana, donde se había quedado pegada la extraña y trémula mirada. Con una espátula la cogió, sintiéndose desgraciado. Era una mirada muy bonita. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y la echó en el cubo de basura; no quiso lanzarle otra mirada llena de compasión puesto que se haría una bola enorme de miradas. Sin embargo, supo que su tía había visto en él lo último que quedaba de su pequeña hermana Lily.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, he tenido ciertos problemillas estos días, y por eso he tardado más en actualizar. Espero poder escribir el siguiente pronto, si tardo, es que siguen los problemillas<p>

Como soy muy agradecida, tiendo a contestar vuestros comentarios, pero no puedo contestar a la gente que no está registrada, así que aprovecho este espacio:

LadySmith: Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y comentado.

franlo: Te digo lo mismo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y bueno, que te guste.

Nota: ¿Sabéis que los reviews es la gasolina de los "escritores" de fanfiction? Necesito saber que hay alguien detrás de la pantalla que me lee y le gustaría seguir leyendo o sus impresiones al respecto... Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué menos?

¡Harry os desea feliz navidad!

(Ya, no es navidad; pero Harry es así...)

13


	4. Los siete Potters

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

¡Perdonad por la tardanza! Es que estamos ya en una época donde no tengo mucho tiempo... ¡Hoy me he castigado, y aquí lo traigo! ¡Recién salido del horno!

Espero que disfrutéis con Harry y su sidecar.

(Ya sabéis que sigo fielmente la estructura del séptimo libro, por lo que hay cosas que son literales).

* * *

><p>Harry subió de dos en dos las escaleras y entró a su habitación como un huracán para observar por la ventana cómo los Dursley abandonaban el barrio. Les hizo adiós con la mano, pero nadie respondió a sus gestos. Estuvo a punto de sacar un pañuelo blanco para agitarlo con elegancia; sin resultar demasiado afectado, pero con la suficiente clase. Muy en el estilo Potter.<p>

Una vez que el coche hubo desaparecido, cogió la jaula de Hedwig, la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila. Se acercó al armario, donde reposaba un caldero con un líquido que parecía barro. Independientemente de lo que dijera la Orden, él ya había ideado un plan alternativo. Bajó a la cocina presurosamente, pues según sus cálculos quedaba poco para que llegara su escolta.

Cogió una bonita jarra de cristal, subió al dormitorio y la rellenó con el contenido de la poción. Antes de bajar finalmente al salón, le echó una última ojeada a la que había sido su habitación durante tanto tiempo. En el salón, una terrible sensación de vacío se apoderó de su enclenque cuerpo. Normalmente, cuando se quedaba solo, aprovechaba el tiempo para hojear las revistas guarras de Dursley o reírse de la ropa interior de tío Vernon; pero ahora todo eso era como recordar a un hermano pequeño al que hubiera perdido.

—¿No quieres echarle un último vistazo a la casa? —le preguntó a Hedwig, que seguía enfurruñada, con la cabeza bajo el ala—. No volveremos a pisarla, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría recordar los momentos felices que hemos pasado aquí? Mira esa tostadora… Recuerdo cuando quemé el bacon y tía Petunia me metió los dedos en ella y me los quemé, ¿recuerdas el putrefacto olor a carne quemada? Y esas tijeras de cocina..., con ellas Petunia me cortó el pelo sin mi consentimiento, obligándome a ir a la escuela al día siguiente, donde se reirían de mí. Los niños _muggles_ son muy crueles, Hedwig. Y al lado de la chimenea tío Vernon me pateó el culo. Lo recuerdo todo. Qué nostalgia invade mi potteriano corazón.

Hedwig entrecerró sus enormes ojos. Nunca comprendería a ese amo que el destino le había dado.

—Claro, tú no me entiendes —suspiró Harry, resignado, mirando al animal—. Ojalá supiera el idioma de las lechuzas en vez de pársel… ¡Pársel! Para lo que me ha servido… Solo me ha traído quebraderos de cabeza, como en segundo año. Y mira la puerta, qué bonita y pequeña es. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando Dumbledore entró por ella…? Sí, Hedwig, me has pillado. Solo nombré a la puerta para traer a colación el tema de Dumbledore y mostrarme triste. Y lo he conseguido.

Harry se retiró con dramatismo hasta el sofá; se apoyó lentamente, como lo habría hecho cualquier actor dramático, llevándose una mano puntual a la cabeza en señal de sofocación y malestar repentino por el punzante recuerdo. Realizó una serie de prácticos ejercicios de respiración: espirar e inspirar, espirar e inspirar. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente fuerte y repuesto del dolor del recuerdo del viejo director, se acercó a la alacena que había debajo de la escalera.

—Y aquí, fiel Hedwig —prosiguió, abriendo la alacena—, es donde dormía antes. Tú no me conocías por aquellos tiempos… ¡Caray, qué pequeña es! Lo había olvidado. Me creía especial por dormir ahí, ningún otro niño tenía una alacena por dormitorio… Con el tiempo comprendí que era un desgraciado. Tú solo has conocido al gran Potter. El poderoso mago niño y después adolescente; de increíble talento y atractivo, heroico, valiente, inteligente…

Aquello era demasiado. Hedwig comenzó a ulular fuertemente, para ahogar la voz de su dueño. Lo quería, bien era cierto; pero odiaba esos monólogos estivales.

—A veces eres muy grosero, Hedwig —le reprochó Harry señalándolo con un dedo.

De pronto se oyó un rugido ensordecedor fuera de la casa. El primer pensamiento que acudió a la mente de Harry fue esconderse en su baúl, pero después recordó que era Gryffindor. Y los Gyrffindors no se esconden en sus baúles. En realidad, al mirar por la ventana, había comprobado que su escolta estaba haciendo de las suyas, o sea, apareciéndose. Sus encantamientos desilusionadores habían cesado, y Harry podía ver a sus grandes amigos. Hagrid, enorme como él solo, con gafas y casco de motorista, destacaba sobre todos los demás.

Harry salió corriendo mientras pegaba saltitos y hacía palmas; abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina. En medio de un griterío de calurosos saludos, Hermione lo abrazó y Ron le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

—No te abrazo porque es de maricas —le comentó Ron dándole palmaditas; había visto el ademán de Harry, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Todo va chachi piruli? —le preguntó Hagrid (tenía la costumbre de usar extrañas palabras "juveniles" para sonar enrrollado)—. ¿Listo para pirarte?

—Ya lo creo —respondió sonriéndoles a todos—. Pero… ¡no esperaba que vinierais tantos!

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —gruñó Ojoloco quien sostenía dos grandes sacos y miraba alrededor con su ojo mágico, vacilando al personal—. Pongámonos a cubierto y luego te lo explicamos.

—Brunete —intervino Hagrid, quien se acababa de dar cuenta de un gran cartel—. ¿Por qué has dicho que no esperabas que viniéramos tantos? Ese cartel no parece decir lo mismo…

Con una de sus grandes manos señaló el gran cartel que colgaba sobre la chimenea, que Harry había colocado allí y rezaba: "Bienvenidos Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Ojoloco, Fred, George (espero no haberme equivocado), Bill, Fleur, señor Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley y Mundungus Fletcher".

—Eso, explícate —gruñó Moody arisco.

—Esto… creo que Voldemort me mandó la visión…

—¿Voldemort lo sabe? —graznó Ojoloco perdiendo el color de su rostro—. ¡Entonces estamos perdidos!

—Quizá no fue él —se apresuró a decir un Harry bastante nervioso; miró a ambos lados, inquieto. Todos tenían la vista fijada en él—. Esperad.

Harry fue a la cocina y trajo la jarra con la poción multijugos.

—Estaréis sedientos, ¿queréis un poco de limonada?

—Harry… eso no parece limonada —señaló Lupin.

—Parece mierda de trol —apuntó George, acercándose.

—O de Percy —señaló Fred.

—¡Niños! —les regañó el señor Weasley.

Hermione no dejaba de levantar la mano y dar pequeños saltitos de emoción, como si no pudiera aguantar las ganas de añadir algo.

—¿Hermione? –se aventuró a decir Harry.

—Es poción multijugos. Transforma a todo aquel que la bebe en la persona de la cual haya depositado algún pelo, uña…, durante una hora.

—Muy bien Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Lupin, orgulloso.

—Sufren el síndrome de Hogwarts —le susurró Ron a Harry, en el oído, que es por donde escucha—. Como en este libro no vamos a pisar el colegio hasta la batalla…

—Ron, cuidado con lo que dices —le previno una seria Hermione—. No des más detalles de la cuenta, o la autora de esto te hará _bashing_…

Todos asintieron en conformidad (malditos, no dejaré que me estropeéis mi historia). Ron de repente sintió un doloroso retortijón.

—Te avisé —dijo Hermione con aire de sabelotodo.

De repente se apareció un libro de la nada frente a la niña. Era _La interminable historia de Hogwarts_. Hermione dio brincos embargada por la emoción.

—Gracias autora —chilló Hermione emocionada, abrazando el libro.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —gritó Ojoloco—. Harry, ¿pensabas hacernos tomar eso y engañarnos para que adquiriéramos tu forma?

—¡No, por Merlín! No sé cómo ha llegado ese contenido hasta aquí —se excusó Harry, sintiéndose miserable por querer aprovecharse de su escolta.

—¿Acaso eres bipolar? —le interrogó Moody, que no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—Puede…, a veces actúo de forma maligna, pero no es intencionada —añadió Harry.

—Para no ser intencionada lo tenías todo previsto —dijo Ojoloco, que seguía desconfiando.

—Debería morir a manos de Voldemort, sufriendo —musitó Harry haciendo círculos con su pie en la moqueta del salón—; mucho.

Todos lo miraron con ternura, sintiéndose mal por el pobre muchacho. De todas formas, esa poción les vendría bien; aunque no se fiaban de que la hubiera elaborado correctamente. Kingsley se acercó a Potter y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para que se sintiera mejor.

—Creía que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro muggle —comentó Harry al verlo.

—Que le den esta noche; me tiene harto. Siempre pidiéndome que saque conejos blancos del sombrero… Tú eres más importante.

Harry se dio unos golpes en el pecho y lo señaló.

—Te llevo aquí, negrote.

Tonks, que llevaba todo el rato dando saltitos mientras sonreía, no pudo contener más la emoción y se acercó a Harry. En su camino tiró la pecera donde flotaba el cuerpo de Chanquete, enganchó con su pierna el enchufe de la lamparita y todos sintieron la electricidad por sus cuerpos.

—¡Electricidad, electricidad! —gritaba Arthur emocionado, a quien parecía no importarle el pequeño detalle de que estaba siendo electrocutado.

Ojoloco sacó la varita y apuntó al agua, que de repente desapareció; y miró a Tonks molesto, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la muchacha no pudo más que sonreír él también. Era su protegida.

—¿Has visto esto, Harry? —Tonks agitó la mano izquierda mostrándole un anillo.

—¿Se ve barato, no? —comentó Harry.

Tonks y Lupin enrojecieron un poco. Lupin se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa y la estiró; él no tenía muchos recursos económicos.

—¿Y eso, de qué es? —prosiguió Harry curioso—. ¡Oh, ya sé! Sois malos, ¿eh? Habéis pasado por el Burger King antes de recogerme y os ha tocado eso; podríais haber esperado a recogerme…

El pelo de Tonks pasó del rosa al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Qué no, Harry! ¡Que nos hemos casado!

—¿Qué os habéis casado? ¿Con quién?

Lupin cruzó la estancia dando grandes zancadas y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry; lo suficientemente fuerte para molestarle, pero no demasiado. No quería causarle ningún daño irreparable.

—¡Conmigo! ¡Esa hembra es mía!

—La familia de los canes son muy posesivos —susurraba Hermione con aire de saberlo todo.

—¡Qué alegría, qué alboroto! —chilló emocionado Harry.

—Lamento que no pudieras asistir a la boda, Harry. Fue una ceremonia muy discreta.

—¿Discreta? —interrumpió uno de los gemelos Weasley—. Nunca he visto tanto revuelo…

—…desde que dejamos Hogwarts y liamos aquel espectáculo… —prosiguió el otro gemelo.

—…de fuegos artificiales. ¡Y cuánto alcohol!

Todos comenzaron a guiñarles los ojos. Harry no debía enterarse de la gran fiesta nupcial que se montó; pues se sentiría de lado, como aquel año en que iba a comenzar quinto curso; y comenzaría a gritar y maldecir como un basilisco.

—Os se ha metido algo en los ojos… —comentó el muchacho de la noble cicatriz.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Bueno, bueno; se acabó lo que se daba —intervino Moody en medio del barullo (molesto porque él tampoco fue invitado a la boda), y todos se callaron. Dejó los sacos que llevaba en el suelo y se giró hacia Harry—. Nos hemos vistos obligados a descartar el plan A porque Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro bando. El tío ha amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conecte esta casa con la Red Flu, ubique un traslador o entre o salga mediante la aparición. El muy marica dice que todo eso lo ha hecho para protegerte de Quien-tú-sabes, lo que no tiene sentido, porque el encantamiento de tu madre ya se encarga de eso…

—No solo era buena en pociones, ¿eh? —le interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa estúpida, mirando a los demás—. Lo mismo te transformaba en un periquito que te echaba un hechizo protector que te cagas…

—¡Cállate, y no me interrumpas! —le regañó un contrariado Moody—. Todo eso lo ha hecho para impedir que salgas de aquí de forma segura. El segundo problema es que eres menor de edad, por lo que aún tienes activado el detector. ¡No te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme! —gritó Moody al ver que el niño abría la boca—. ¡Alerta permanente! ¡El detector, el detector! El encantamiento que percibe las actividades mágicas en torno a los menores de diecisiete años. Si alguno de aquí hiciera un hechizo para sacarte de aquí, Thicknesse lo sabría, y también los mortífagos.

Hermione levantó la mano de nuevo; Ojoloco la vio a través de su mágico ojo de cristal. Dio un bufido de resignación y la invitó con la mirada a que dijera lo que quisiera añadir.

—Pero señor Moody, usted antes utilizó magia para secar el suelo…

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y asentir con la cabeza. Moody primero se puso pálido, y después se sonrojó avergonzado por su gran error garrafal. Él era el jefe de la operación; maldita sabelotodo. Le había dejado en evidencia. ¿Cómo evadiría el muerto?

—Eso…, yo… ¡eso no tiene la menor importancia! ¡Alerta permanente! A lo que iba, no podemos esperar a que se desactive el Detector, porque en cuanto cumplas los años perderás toda la protección que te proporcionó tu madre. Resumiendo: Pius Thicknesse cree que te tiene cogido por los huevos.

Harry tragó saliva y sintió la necesidad de esconderse de nuevo en su baúl; pero en un alarde de valentía godriquista, se contuvo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Utilizaremos los únicos medios de transporte que nos quedan, los únicos que el Detector no puede descubrir: escobas, thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.

Se escuchó un carraspeo, proveniente de un ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un problema peludo, que decía algo como: "…de Sirius más bien".

Harry sabía que algo fallaba, pero decidió guardar silencio.

—Veamos. El encantamiento de tu madre solo puede romperse si se dan dos circunstancias: que alcances la mayoría de edad, o… ¡Granger, deja de levantar la mano! ¡No estamos en clase! —gritó Moody enfadado; entonces prosiguió con su explicación, sin dejar que la pobre Hermione contestara— o que dejes de llamar hogar a esta casa. Así que cuando te largues de aquí, el encantamiento se romperá, y hemos decidido hacerlo antes de tiempo. ¡Factor sorpresa! ¡Factor sorpresa!

Todos dieron un respingo ante el grito de Moody, quien se sintió satisfecho.

—Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es que Quien-tú-sabes ignora que vamos a trasladarte esta noche, porque hemos dado una pista falsa al ministerio: creen que no te marcharás hasta el día treinta. Sin embargo, estamos hablando del xenófobo asesino ese, así que no podemos fiarnos; seguramente tenga a un par de mortífagos patrullando el cielo. Por eso hemos dado protección a una docena de casas diferentes. Todas parecen un buen sitio donde esconderte y todos tienen alguna relación con la Orden: mi propia casa, la de Kingsley, la de tía Muriel… Me sigues, ¿verdad?

—Sí…, bueno, en realidad no —confesó Harry sintiéndose triste—. Hablas muy rápido y me distraigo…

—¡Da igual! Sinteticemos, tú irás a la casa de los padres de Tonks. Una vez allí, podrás usar un traslador a la Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Pues… claro, soy muy preguntón. Los mortífagos se darán cuenta de a qué casa voy a ir cuanto nos vean a todos volar hacia esa, ¿no?

—Aquí entra el plan secreto —dijo Moody, después observó la jarra que había preparado el muchacho y frunció el ceño—, o no tan secreto. Habrá siete Harry Potters surcando los cielos esta noche; pensábamos usar la poción multijugos, como tú muy bien habías pensado… misteriosamente.

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No arriesgaréis vuestras vidas por mí!

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron confuso—. Pero si pensabas hacer que nos la bebiéramos.

—¡Ya dije que no era consciente de ello! ¡A veces actúo malignamente sin saberlo! Pero no pienso permitir que pongáis vuestras vidas en peligro…

—¡Oh, venga ya, Harry! —exclamó Fred—. A nosotros tampoco nos hace gracia. Imagínate que nos quedamos para siempre transformados en unos imbéciles canijos y con gafitas.

—¿Pero en quién os vais a transformar? —preguntó Harry perplejo. La descripción que había dado Fred no le sonaba de nada.

Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Necesitamos un pelo tuyo —intervino Moody sacando la poción multijugos que él traía preparada (no se fiaba de la de Harry).

—No podréis hacerlo si yo no coopero —dijo Harry tajante.

—¡Oh, vaya! —comentó George riéndose—. Eso echa por tierra todos nuestros planes. Es evidente que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que entre todos te arranquemos unos cuantos pelos.

—Sí, claro, trece contra uno que ni si quiera puede emplear magia. Lo tenemos muy mal, ¿eh? —añadió Fred.

—No entiendo vuestra perplejidad —comentó Harry con inocencia—. Si lo tenéis muy fácil en realidad…

De nuevo los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco. No tenía ni puta gracia decir sarcasmos e ironías si no se comprendían. Ninguna gracia.

—Venga amigo —intervino Ron acercándose a él—. Tengo ganas de irme de aquí, estoy hambriento. Dame ya un pelo.

—Si insistes; justo en esta cajita tenía unos cuantos preparados.

Harry sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y se la tendió a Ron, sonriendo. El pelirrojo la abrió, miró el contenido y después a Harry, varias veces.

—Harry…, estos pelos son misteriosamente muy negros y rizados; sobre todo rizados.

Harry sonrió picaronamente a su audiencia. Ron tiró la caja al suelo con brusquedad.

—¡Pelos de los huevos! ¡Paso de beberme eso con pelos de sus huevos!

Todos comenzaron a cabecear y decir maldiciones; parecía que la idea de Harry no había cuajado. El pobre muchacho decidió enmendar su error en vistas de que su popularidad bajaba como la espuma. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se arrancó unos pocos pelos.

—Esto es una locura —comentaba Mundungus—. No hay ninguna necesidad de…

—¿Qué no hay ninguna necesidad? —gruñó Moody recogiendo los pelos que Harry le ofrecía y echándolos en la poción—. ¿Con Quien-tú-sabes campando a sus anchas y con medio ministerio en su bando? Tiene que tener hombres vigilando ahora mismo estos cielos; no creo que sea tan estúpido para fiarse por completo de sus fuentes. Lo único que podemos hacer es usar señuelos. Ni siquiera Quien-tú-sabes puede dividirse en siete.

—Discrepo —dijo Harry, pero guardó silencio ante la reprobatoria mirada de Hermione—. Retiro mis discrepancias alegremente.

Todos observaron la poción multijugos que sostenía Moody; había adquirido un color dorado, limpio y brillante. Harry se sintió orgulloso de su pura esencia.

—¡Oh! Estás mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry —observó Hermione y Ron arqueó las cejas; entonces ella se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió—. Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero; la poción de Goyle parecía de mocos.

—¿Aunque está más apetitoso? —murmuró Ron, rojo como un tomate—. ¡Parece pipí de gato!

Harry abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Moody lo calló con un gesto rudo.

—Muy bien. Que los falsos Potters se pongan en fila aquí.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Fleur formaron una fila. Moody cogió de la chaqueta a Mundungus y lo empujó hacia ellos. Harry no comprendía su reticencia a transformarse en él; ¡debería estar encantado!

—Ya os lo dije, prefiero ir de escolta —protestó Mundungus.

—Cállate, aquí yo soy el que dice de qué vas —le ordenó Moody—. Como ya te he explicado, gusano asqueroso, si nos encontramos a algún mortífago, este intentará capturar a Potter. Quien-tú-sabes lo quiere vivo, así que los que corren mayor peligro son la escolta. A ellos si intentarán matarlos.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Mundungus, pero Moody ya les había pasado la poción para que se la bebieran. En cuanto tragaron la poción se pusieron a hacer muecas y dar boqueadas, y a continuación las facciones se les deformaron y les borbotearon como si fueran de cera caliente. A los pocos minutos había seis Potter.

—¡Vaya! ¡Somos idénticos! —exclamaron Fred y George.

—Pero si vosotros de todas formas sois idénticos —comentó Harry que no captaba del todo su humor.

Uno hizo un gesto de fastidio, y Harry notó que le quedaba de maravilla. Así que él hizo otro gesto de fastidio y sonrió.

—¡Bah! —dijo Fleur mirándose en uno de los espejos del salón—. No me _migues_, Bill. Estoy _hogogosa._

—Estás precioso —le dijo Harry mosqueado; después una idea le atravesó los sesos—. ¡Ah! ¡No hagáis nada sexual con mi cuerpo!

Fleur, transformada en Harry, y Bill hicieron una mueca de asco ante semejante imagen. Harry se felicitó a sí mismo; era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Poneos esta ropa, es necesario —les ordenó Moody—. Y no os olvidéis de las gafas, podrían no reconoceros. Recordad lo que pasaba con Superman.

—Es cierto lo que dice —comentó Hermione obedeciendo con fervor—. Cuando Clark Kent se quitaba las gafas para transformarse en Superman nadie lo reconocía.

—Eso solo les pasa a los _muggles_ —bufó Ron, aún molesto por el comentario de Hermione sobre lo apetitoso que era Harry.

Harry se sentía consternado viendo sus cuerpos desvestirse. Ahora comprobarían que no era para tanto de lo que había alardeado en numerosas ocasiones. Seguramente, si fueran sus cuerpos, no lo mostrarían con tanta tranquilidad.

—Ya sabía que Ginny mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje —dijo Ron mirándose el torso desnudo—, y sobre lo otro, también.

Harry enrojeció. Intentó mirar a otro Harry y pensar en cosas bonitas, como leoncitos.

—Estupendo —murmuró Moody cuando por fin siete Harrys vestidos, con gafas y cargados con el equipaje se colocaron ante él—. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Mundungus viajará conmigo, en escoba…

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? —murmuró el Harry que estaba más cerca de la puerta trasera.

—Porque eres el único del que no me fío —les espetó Moody, y con su ojo mágico, efectivamente, no dejó de observarlo mientras continuaba—. Arthur y Fred…

—Yo soy George —aclaró el gemelo al que Moody estaba señalando—. ¿Tampoco nos distingues cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry?

—Perdona, George…

—¡Ja! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Fred.

La arteria carótida de Moody pareció sufrir un hechizo inflamatorio, pues su tamaño aumentó en cuestión de segundos. Sacó su varita y apuntó al culo del Harry falso, completamente rojo por la furia.

—Te lo advierto, y esto va también para tu copia —otro Harry tragó saliva. Fred sintió la varita hincarse en su muslo—, dejad de inflarme las pelotas con vuestras memeces de bromas…

—¡Hombre, Moody, que son niños! —intervino un apaciguador Arthur.

—¡Pero si ya tienen pelos en los huevos! —comentó Ron divertido; nunca había visto a sus bromistas hermanos tan asustados.

—¿Queda claro? —prosiguió Moody en lo que parecía un gruñido; ambos gemelos asintieron con la cabeza—. Bien, bien. El otro, o sea, George irá con Remus. Señorita Delacour…

—Yo llevaré a Fleur en un thestral —se adelantó Bill—. No le gustan las escobas.

Fleur se puso al lado de su prometido y le dedicó una mirada sumisa y sensiblera. Harry suplicó que aquella expresión jamás volviera a aparecer en su cara; lo hacía ver afeminado y él era rudo y varonil. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

—La señorita Granger irá con Kingsley, también en thestral…

—¿Por qué no la llevo yo? —intervino Ron.

—¡Si tú eres otro Harry! ¿Cómo vais a ir dos Harrys en el mismo thestral? —le reprochó Moody—. Deja de decir tonterías, o te meteré este palito por tu ceñido culo.

Ron tragó saliva al igual que minutos antes lo habían hecho Fred y George. Hermione enrojeció bajo la apariencia de Harry, quien estaba harto de ver ese toque femenino en su rostro.

—¡Solo quedamos tú y yo, Ron! —exclamó Tonks, derribando un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con la mano.

Ron intercambió una mirada de terror con el verdadero Harry.

—Y tú vienes conmigo, Harry. ¿Te parece bien? —dijo Hagrid con cierta aprensión—. Iremos en la motocicleta, porque ni las escobas ni los thestral soportan mi peso. Pero no queda mucho espacio en el asiento, así que tendrás que viajar en sidecar.

—Genial —dijo Harry con ironía.

Pero Harry no dejaba de pensar por qué si él era la pieza más importante de todos, iba con el más inepto y en un sidecar. Hagrid ni siquiera podía usar magia sin provocar un accidente, ni tenía varita (solo un estúpido paraguas rosa), y encima se veía a kilómetros. No comprendía nada de esa decisión.

—Creemos que los mortífagos supondrán que vas en escoba —explicó Moody—. Snape ya les habrá dicho todo sobre ti, así que irán a por los Harrys que vayan en escoba. En fin, faltan unos tres minutos para partir. ¡Vamos!

Harry recogió la mochila, la Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de Hedwig antes de reunirse con los demás en el oscuro jardín trasero. El resto ya estaban montados en sus escobas o thestrals, según quienes fueran. Hagrid estaba plantado junto a la motocicleta, con las gafas de motoristas puestas.

—¿Es esta? Pero… pero ¿no es la motocicleta de Sirius?

—Así es —confirmó Hagrid con satisfacción—. Y la última vez que montaste en ella cabías en la palma de mi mano, Harry. Y ese de ahí es tu sidecar, Arthur me ha ayudado a ponerle unas cositas _muggles_ que te gustarán y te harán más ameno el viaje.

Arthur le hizo un gesto con un dedo y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se metió en su sidecar y, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente ridículo, vio ante sí una placa bastante colorida con figuras en relieve de animales.

—Mira, Harry, si le das al pedro ladra; y si le das al gato, maúlla…, y así con todos los animales. ¡Hay diez!

Harry miró atónito la verde cabeza del cocodrilo y la marrón del caballo. ¿Cómo sabían que eso le iba a gustar? Vio que el Harry que acompañaba a Tonks sonreía; estúpido Ron, seguro que tenía celos.

—Aparte, Arthur me ha ayudado también para ponerle unos trucos asesinos a la moto, ya verás.

—Ten cuidado, Hagrid, te lo suplico. No quiero que le dé a Harry un ataque de epilepsia con el pequeño "juguete".

—¡Atención! —gritó Moody—. Todo el mundo preparado, por favor. Quiero que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo, o la maniobra de distracción no servirá para nada.

—Sujétate fuerte, Ron —le aconsejó Tonks.

Harry se fijó en que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de agarrarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja. Remus movió los labios diciendo: "como toques demasiado…" e hizo un gesto como si se rebanara el cuello. Ron se puso pálido.

—¡Buena suerte a todos! —gritó Moody—. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno… dos… dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… casi tres… TRES!

La motocicleta arrancó con un rugido atronador y el sidecar dio una fuerte sacudida. Comenzaron a elevarse ganando altura a cada minuto; cerca de ellos podía ver al resto, montados en sus escobas o thestrals. Harry, quien había estado aprendiendo los diferentes sonidos de los animales que tenía en la guantera de su sidecar, ni se había acordado de echar una última mirada al número 4 de Privet Drive.

De repente se vieron rodeados. Había al menos una treintena de figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta…

De repente comenzaron a escucharse chillidos, gritos y maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Varios haces de luz verde pasaron cerca suya. Una inquietante y triste música comenzó a sonar de la nada. Era una banda sonora realmente conmovedora, que a cada segundo se iba incrementando.

—¡Oh, no! ¡La banda sonora! —exclamó Hagrid virando bruscamente.

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó un Harry bastante nervioso.

—Es muy triste, eso es que la va a palmar alguien.

La motocicleta se puso boca abajo y Harry tuvo que sujetar la jaula de su lechuza y su mochila, antes de que Hagrid volviera a recuperar el equilibrio. La escoba cayó girando sobre ella misma. Al día siguiente la encontraría una viejecita _muggle_ que simplemente la usaría para barrer; estúpida, sin saber que tenía en sus manos un objeto valorado por cientos de galeones.

Hubo un momento de cierto alivio, en donde los haces de luz parecían haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, la banda sonora seguía sonando, aún con más intensidad. Harry deseaba que cesara, pues no se veía capaz de contener las lágrimas. Le dio al perrito que tenía en la guantera, pero los ladridos de este no apagaron la melancólica melodía. Entonces un haz de luz verde atravesó el aire y dio en el pecho de la lechuza, que se desplomó en su jaula. La banda sonora llegó a su clímax y después se detuvo. Todo lo demás pasó a cámara muy lenta.

—¡No! ¡NOOOO!

Hagrid aceleró y Harry vio cómo los encapuchados mortífagos se dispersaban ante la motocicleta, que arremetía a toda velocidad contra el círculo que habían formado.

—¡Hedwig! ¡Hedwig!

—Está muerto, y ya saben que eres tú —rugió Hagrid acelerando más—. Acéptalo y sé fuerte.

—¡Eso lo dices porque no es Fang! —chilló Harry, enloquecido por la imagen del cuerpo inerte de su fiel mascota.

Pero apenas tenía tiempo de ocuparse en llorar, pues su vida pendía de un hilo. Para recordar a la lechuza, buscó en la guantera la figura de dicho animal, y la pulsó. Esta no dejó de ulular. Y Harry pulsaba sobre la figura una y otra vez; hasta que un haz de luz verde le rompió su juguete.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —chilló Harry, que se había derrumbado presa del dolor.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que dos personas caían de su escoba a toda velocidad.

—¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Da media vuelta, Hagrid! —gritó Harry sacando su varita y dejando la jaula con su lechuza entre las piernas—. ¡DA MEDIA VUELTA, HAGRID!

—Mi misión es llevarte allí sano y salvo, Harry.

Hagrid aceleró y por poco se libraron de dos chorros de luz verde; tenían cuatro mortífagos que lo seguían. El guardabosques hizo un peligroso viraje, pero no detuvo a los mortífagos, quienes les lanzaban maldiciones asesinas. Harry se acurrucó en su sidecar y los apuntó gritando _"Desmaius"_, lo que ayudó un poco en la huida, pues retuvo a los mortífagos.

—¡Sujétate, Harry! ¡Se van a enterar! —rugió Hagrid y pulsó un botón de la motocicleta.

De repente un sonido dulce y pasteloso rajó el aire. De la motocicleta no dejaba de salir la típica voz que salía de cualquier oso amoroso: _"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero"_. Los mortífagos se detuvieron para taparse los oídos con fastidio.

—¡No escuchéis! ¡Es el amor! ¡Tapaos los oídos! —ordenaba el más corpulento de todos.

Hagrid aprovechó el momento para acelerar más aún. A medida que iban pasando los segundos, la frase pastelosa se iba apagando. Harry vio a lo lejos que los mortífagos recuperaban fuerza, y reanudaban la marcha tras ellos. Hagrid los vio venir por el retrovisor y pulsó otro botón.

—Arthur me avisó de que solo accionara este en caso de emergencia.

De repente de la moto empezó a emanar el sonido fuerte y molesto de besos. Los mortífagos no lo resistieron, y dos de ellos cayeron al vacío. Harry recuperó fuerzas y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos ahora que estaban débiles; consiguió derribar a dos pero no sirvió de mucho, porque de lejos observó que venían más como refuerzo.

Una de las maldiciones de los mortífagos chocó contra el sidecar, que empezó a oscilar amenazadoramente: la pieza que lo sujetaba a la motocicleta se había rajado debido a la fuerza de la maldición y las aceleraciones de Hagrid.

—¡No pasa nada, Harry! —gritó el guardabosques, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su paraguas rosa—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré!

—¡No, Hagrid! ¡No! ¡Déjame a mí! —le rogó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡_REPARO_!

Se oyó un estallido ensordecedor y el sidecar se soltó por completo. Harry sintió que caía a todo velocidad, y perdía altura a cada segundo… Sintió ganas de lanzarle un _avada Kedavra_ a Hagrid; pero finalmente organizó sus prioridades y apuntó al sidecar con su varita.

—¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

El sidecar se elevó como si fuera un corcho; aunque no podía dirigirlo, al menos no caía al vacío. Sin embargo, solo tuvo un instante de respiro, porque los mortífagos se le echaron encima.

—¡Ya voy, Harry!

Hagrid se acercó a él a toda velocidad, Harry apuntó a sus perseguidores y les lanzó un _impedimenta_ de la casa, _made by _Potter. Finalmente Hagrid lo alcanzó y le tendió la mano, a la cual se agarró Harry, pues la vida le iba en ello, y se sentó detrás del guardabosques. Escupiendo sangre por la lucha librada contra los mortífagos, apuntó al sidecar y gritó:

—¡_Confringo_!

Y este explotó en mil pedazos, con Hedwig dentro. Harry se sintió terriblemente desgraciado; sin embargo la explosión sirvió para tirar de su escoba al mortífago más cercano.

—¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento! —gimió Hagrid—. No debí intentar repararlo yo mismo… Ahí no tienes sitio…

—¡No pasa nada! ¡Sigue volando! —le gritó Harry al ver que otros dos mortífagos surgían de la oscuridad y se les aproximaban.

Mientras Hagrid manejaba la moto a toda velocidad, Harry se encargaba de la defensa lanzando hechizos y contramaldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Gracias a la luz de uno de los rayos, distinguió el rostro inexpresivo de Stanley Shumpike, Stan.

—¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es el auténtico!

Harry no comprendía en qué podía diferenciar tal cosa si en ese mismo instante había siete Potters con idéntico aspecto surcando el cielo. De repente los mortífagos parecían haber desaparecido ante el desconcierto de Harry.

—¡Me parece que los hemos despistado, Harry! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó Hagrid.

Pero Harry no confiaba en el guardabosques, y menos después de su última torpeza que casi le cuesta la vida. ¿Por qué se habían retirado?

—¡Ya estamos llegando, Harry! ¡Casi lo hemos logrado! —exclamó Hagrid.

—¡No grites mi nombre! ¡Llámame "princesa Disney"! Normal que nos hayan descubierto… —resopló Harry con fastidio.

Hagrid hizo un puchero y comenzó a descender; entonces un horrible dolor en la cicatriz invadió a Harry. En ese momento aparecieron dos mortífagos, uno a cada lado de la motocicleta, y dos maldiciones asesinas desde atrás pasaron rozándolo.

Y entonces lo vio: Voldemort volaba como el humo en el viento, sin escoba ni thestral que lo sostuviera; más chulo que un ocho en su nube negra de humo maligno. Su rostro de serpiente destacaba en la oscuridad y sus lechosos dedos volvían a levantar la varita…

Hagrid soltó un chillido de pánico y lanzó la motocicleta en un descenso en picado. Harry se agarró con todas sus fuerzas mientras no dejaba de lanzar hechizos aturdidores.

—¡No es suficiente! ¡Estamos perdidos! —chillaba un histérico Hagrid sin parar de acelerar.

—¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! —gritó Harry en un último esfuerzo.

Voldemort puso una mueca de asco, pero nada más. Las amorosas palabras de Harry no le impidieron lanzar más maldiciones asesinas. Harry sentía que iba a morir, el dolor de la cicatriz era abrasador; y es que al niño que sobrevivió no le dolía dicha cicatriz cuando cambiaba el tiempo, sino que solo le ardía de esa forma cuando Voldemort estaba cerca. Un encapuchado montado en una escoba llegó a escasos palmos de él, levantó un brazo y…

—¡NO!

Con un grito de furia, Hagrid soltó el manillar y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo al vacío hasta perderse de vista en la inmensidad de la noche. Harry seguía en la motocicleta, la cual seguía cayendo en picado.

—¡Ya es mío! —gritó Voldemort.

El dolor de la cicatriz obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos y entonces su varita actuó por sí sola. Percibió que esta tiraba de su mano, como si fuera un potente imán; vislumbró una llamarada de fuego dorado a través de los entrecerrados párpados y oyó un estruendo y grito de rabia.

"_Chúpate esa, Voldy"_ pensó Harry, pero no se atrevió a decir nada al escuchar el furioso grito del señor Voldemort. Harry se agarró a la motocicleta, que se precipitaba cada vez a mayor velocidad, y gritó:

—¡Hagrid! ¡_Accio_ Hagrid!

La motocicleta acelero aún más, atraída por la gravedad; una especie de magia muy poderosa que descubrió Isaac Newton. Con la cara a la altura del manillar, Harry solo veía luces ajenas que se acercaban más y más. Oyó otro grito a sus espaldas…

—¡Tu varita, Selwyn! ¡Dame tu varita!

—¡No! ¡Sé que no me la devolverás! ¡Lo mismo hiciste con Lucius Malfoy!

Voldemort lo mató y tomó su varita. Harry sintió su presencia incluso antes de verlo. Siempre tuvo ese extraño radar voldimiano que le hacía adelantarse a sus movimientos. Miró de refilón, y vio los rojizos ojos de su enemigo y tuvo la certeza de que sería lo último que viera…

Pero de pronto este se desvaneció. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio a Hagrid tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. El muchacho tiró con todas sus fuerzas del manillar para no chocar contra él y buscó a tientas el freno, pero se estrelló en la ciénaga con un estruendo desgarrador, haciendo temblar el suelo.

"_Perdóname Rowling, tú que estás en tu mansión jugando con mi destino; pero que no esté muerto. Yo no le deseaba la muerte, de verdad, cuando por su torpeza casi muero. Lo deseé de mentira. Te lo juro."_

"_¡Ah! Y mi esencia multijugos no parece pipí de gato."_

* * *

><p>¡Voilà! Espero algunos de vuestros reviews, he sudado snagre y tinta para acabarlo para esta noche. ¡No siempre se está inspirada!<p>

Los reviews son como las ramitas de las escobas voladoras; están ahí y son pequeños comparados con el palo; pero sin ellos, la escoba no vuela.

Explicación para Harry y los menos avispados: si llegáis hasta aquí, me complacería mucho saber vuestra opinión y os estaré eternamente agradecida.

He tardado también más en actualizar porque he subido una serie de viñetas sobre los Black (no comedia ni parodia), así que andaba con lo otro...y aquí a ratos me quedo muy atascada, por seguir tan fiel el original, supongo.

16


	5. El guerrero caído

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:**

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar un mes y una semana en actualizar. Me prometí hacerlo antes del día 24, pero me fue imposible. Estoy haciendo un máster que me ocupa todo el tiempo, y he tenido malos días…

Como compensación, este capítulo tiene 29 páginas de Word… Espero que nunca jamás me vuelva a salir algo tan largo. Siento que no sea muy bueno, pero la inspiración no me ha ayudado y el capítulo, creo, tampoco ofrecía mucho. Espero que lleguen mejores.

* * *

><p>—Hagrid…<p>

Harry se arrastró con esfuerzo entre la maraña de cuero y metal que lo rodeaba; al intentar ponerse en pie, sus manos se hundieron varios centímetros en el agua fangosa. El pobre no comprendía adónde había ido Voldemort, temía que apareciera en cualquier momento y la idea de no tener un baúl donde esconderse le aterrorizaba. Notó algo cálido en la entrepierna. Se había vuelto a hacer pis. Se armó de fuerzas, y arrastrándose consiguió llegar hasta un enorme bulto que había en el suelo. Era Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid! ¡No siento las piernas!

El bulto ni se inmutó.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Eres Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter?

Harry se encogió detrás del bulto, pues no reconocía esa voz varonil. Entonces una mujer gritó:

—¡Se han estrellado, Ted! ¡Se han estrellado en el jardín!

Harry comenzó a marearse, pues rezagado como estaba, había escondido la cabeza entre las piernas. Entre sus múltiples y heroicas heridas, el hedor que desprendía y el golpe que se había llevado, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre algo que parecían cojines, con las costillas y un brazo dolorido. El diente que se le había saltado le había vuelto a crecer, pero aún sentía un dolor punzante en la cicatriz.

—Hagrid…

Abrió por fin los ojos y comprobó con horror que le habían quitado los pantalones. Veía sus desnudas y huesudas piernas desnudas, llevaba lo que asemejaba un enorme pañal blanco. Alguna vez vio uno parecido en un cuadro de Cristo.

Harry se sintió terriblemente avergonzado, pues siempre había presumido de unas piernas dignas de Hércules; ahora todos sabían que parecían alambres. Miró alrededor, se encontraba en un salón que no conocía. Su mochila estaba en el suelo, a escasa distancia, mojada y manchada de barro, y un individuo rubio y barrigudo lo observaba con precaución.

—Hagrid se encuentra bien, hijo —dijo el desconocido—; mi mujer está con él.

—¿Cómo dejas a tu mujer con él? —preguntó Harry confuso.

—Esto… bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Hagrid la debe tener kilométrica.

—¿El qué?

Harry se frotó la cicatriz. Miró al hombre y se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te entiendo, muchacho, debe ser el golpe —repuso el desconocido—. Tú, ¿cómo te encuentras? Te he arreglado las costillas, el diente y el brazo.

—¿Cuánto me vas a clavar por eso? —preguntó Harry malhumorado, después se miró de ombligo para abajo—. Claro, también sumarás a tus honorarios el haberme limpiado la pistolilla y haberme cambiado…

—Bueno, eso último no ha sido agradable, la verdad… ¡Pero cómo te voy a cobrar! ¡Ah, por cierto, soy Ted! Ted Tonks, el padre de Dora.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dora la exploradora?

—No, esa es una prima lejana. Nymphadora Tonks.

El niño que se meó intentó incorporarse, pero todavía estaba muy débil. Solo consiguió ver estrellitas sin necesidad de mirar al cielo.

—Voldemort…

—Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo —susurró Ted Tonks. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó suavemente para que se recostara en los cojines—. Ha sido una caída brutal. Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Un fallo de la motocicleta? Arthur Weasley ha vuelto a pasarse de la raya, seguro. ¡Él y sus cachorros muggles!

—No, no… —dijo Harry, y la cicatriz le latió como una herida abierta—. Los de siempre, los mortífagos… Nos perseguían…

—¿Mortífagos, dices? —se extrañó Ted—. ¿Cómo que mortífagos? Tenía entendido que no sabían que íbamos a trasladarte esta noche; creía que…

—Lo sabían —lo interrumpió Harry.

Ted Tonks alzó la vista como si pudiera ver el cielo a través del techo y afirmó:

—Bueno, eso significa que nuestros encantamientos protectores funcionan, ¿no? De modo que, en teoría, los mortífagos no pueden acercarse a esta casa en un radio de cien metros, desde ninguna dirección.

Entonces Harry, pese a ser corto de entendimiento, comprendió por qué se había desvanecido Voldemort. Se imaginó dentro de una súper burbuja poderosa y al canelo de Voldemort, dando vueltas alrededor, seguido por sus secuaces.

—¡Ja! ¡Harry 1 – Voldemort 0! —gritó eufórico el niño que vivió.

Entonces bajó las piernas del sofá, necesitaba comprobar que su fiel vasallo Hagrid estaba bien.

—Harry, debes descansar —le dijo Tonks impidiéndole el paso—. Te cantaré una nana. A Dora le encantaban, ¡no, no es Dora la exploradora! Aún hoy en día le siguen gustando…

Ted Tonks se llevó una mano al mentón mientras fijaba la vista de forma ausente en una esquina del salón (Harry aprovechó para ponerse sus pantalones). Los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_Toc, toc._

_Ted tocó varias veces a la puerta, como no recibía respuesta decidió entrar por su cuenta. El crujido de la madera llamó la atención de las dos personas que había en la cama._

—_¿Se puede? ¡Soy, yo, papi!_

_El señor Tonks sacó su varita y las velas que había ambos lados de la cama se encendieron iluminando una pequeña habitación muy acogedora. El papel de la pared era de un tono rosáceo bastante putón, y la colcha de la cama tenía estampados en leopardo._

—_¿Otra vez? —murmuró Lupin con un gesto de fastidio._

—_¿Dónde está Dora? —preguntó Ted inspeccionando la habitación._

_Un bulto se movió debajo de la sabana, la cabeza de Nymphadora Tonks apareció junto al torso de Remus, que parecía muy molesto con la situación. La joven se colocó el pelo rosa como pudo._

—_¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —chilló avergonzada._

_Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo cuando su padre se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con ternura._

—_Eres toda una mujer, ¿os he interrumpido? ¿Estabais durmiendo? Tienes un pelo en la boca, cariño…_

_Nymphadora se llevó la mano a la boca rápidamente, tremendamente avergonzada._

—_Papá, ya te dije la otra noche que no es necesario que vengas cuando esté aquí mi marido…_

—_¡Bah, tonterías! Sigues siendo mi niña, y no creo que a Remus le importe._

_Remus gruñó y cerró los puños con furia contenida._

—_Pues mira, sí me importa. Me la iba a fo…_

—_¡No, papá, no le importa! —gritó Dora más alto de lo normal._

—_Os cantaré a los dos, así dormiréis tranquilos y sin preocupaciones…_

—_Y con los huevos inflados —murmuró Remus dándoles la espalda. Se acercaba la luna llena y estaba de un humor de perros._

—_Duérmete mi niña, duérmete ya —comenzó a cantar Tonks acariciando el rostro de su hija, la cual cada vez se escondía más entre las sábanas— que viene Voldy y te comerá. Duérmete mi yerno, duérmete ya…_

Sin embargo los recuerdos de Tonks se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada al salón del guardabosques (con banda sonora de Whitney Houston). Tenía la cara cubierta de barro y sangre y cojeaba un poco, pero estaba milagrosamente vivo.

Hagrid dio un grito de excitación, derribó dos mesitas y acortó la distancia que los separaba para acabar abrazando al muchacho tan fuerte que casi le partió las recién reparadas costillas.

—Caray Harry, ¿cómo has conseguido librarte de esta? Pensé que íbamos a palmarla.

—No gracias a ti —masculló Harry llevándose su heroica mano al costillar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hagrid metiéndose un dedo en la oreja y sacando un pegote de cera que dejó debajo de la mesilla auxiliar para horror de Ted.

—Nada, nada. Resulta que… —se interrumpió al ver a la mujer que había entrado en la habitación detrás de Hagrid—. ¡Es usted! ¡Puta, zorra, endemoniada! —exclamó, y se metió rápidamente una mano en el bolsillo, pero estaba vacío.

—Tu varita está aquí, capullo —intervino Ted de mal humor, dándole unos golpecitos con ella en el brazo—. Estaba en el suelo, a tu lado, y yo la recogí. Y esa mujer a la que estás gritando es mi esposa. ¡Mi señora esposa!

—Oh… lo siento…

Cuando la señora Tonks se les acercó, Harry comprobó que el parecido con su hermana Bellatrix tampoco era para tanto. Vale que las dos se conservaban poderosamente atractivas, vale que las dos tenían sinuosos pechos, vale que las dos tenían una piel extremadamente blanca, vale que las dos debían tener largas y esbeltas piernas… Harry dejó de pensar en esas cosas, pues era un adolescente hormonado. Sin embargo, su cabello era castaño claro y los ojos, más grandes, reflejaban mayor bondad. Pero como buena Black que era, se mostró altiva cuando habló:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra hija? Hagrid dice que os han tendido una emboscada. ¿Dónde está Nymphadora?

—No lo sé, ignoramos qué ha sido de los demás —Ted y su esposa se miraron con aprehensión contenida, Harry, como buen observador, se percató de su angustia y sonrió tontamente—. Pero yo estoy a salvo, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo importante? Yo creo que podéis tener más hijos aún. Señor Tonks, mire su esposa, está para…

Harry sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban. Se ladeó, como pudo, y vio la gran mano de Hagrid sobre su hombro, incitándole al silencio. Entonces, debido al dolor, Harry sintió remordimiento. ¿Y si alguien de la Orden la había palmado? Él tendría la culpa…

—¡El traslador! —exclamó de pronto Harry el iluminado, recordándolo todo de golpe—. Tenemos que ir a La Madriguera y averiguar… Entonces podremos enviarles noticias, o… No, Tonks se las enviará cuando…

—Seguro que Dora está bien, Dromeda —le tranquilizó Ted—. Sabe lo que hace; ha realizado muchas misiones peligrosas con los aurores. El traslador está por aquí —le indicó a Harry—. Si queréis utilizarlo, se marcha dentro de tres minutos.

—No se preocupe, cogeremos un autobús —repuso Harry lastimeramente.

—¿Y para qué hemos volado por los cielos? —chilló Hagrid que no entendía nada—. ¿Para coger luego un autobús?

—Bueno, cogeré el traslador solo por ti, Hagrid, para que estés seguro… yo me iría en un autobús —satisfecho, cogió su mochila y se la colgó a la espalda—. Yo… —miró a Andrómeda; quería disculparse por el estado de temor en que la dejaba y del que tan responsable se sentía, pero solo se le ocurrían frases vanas y superficiales—. Le diré a Tonks… a Dora… que les envíe noticias en cuanto… Gracias por ayudarme, gracias por todo. Yo…

Sintió un gran alivio cuando siguió a Ted y abandonó la habitación. La señora Tonks le estaba enturbiando sus buenas sensaciones con esa cara de excesiva preocupación.

—Ahí está, hijo. Eso es el traslador —señaló un pequeño cepillo de pelo de plata encima del tocador.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, estiró el brazo y puso el dedo sobre el objeto, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

—Dromeda estuvo reticente a usar su cepillo de plata —comentó Ted—. Era de su abuela. La puta y zorra de su abuela. No me mires así, no es ningún secreto que su familia apesta. Yo quise deshacerme de lo único Black que había aquí. Le he comprado otro que espero que le guste.

—Espera un momento —terció Hagrid mirando alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Hedwig?

—Falleció y lo tuve que inmolar —le informó Harry con tristeza—. ¿No te acuerdas que le dieron o qué?

—Si hubiera sido Fang, yo no habría permitido tal cosa —dijo Hagrid levantando el mentón.

A Harry se le escaparon unas lágrimas que rodaron por sus maltratadas mejillas.

—¡Atento, Hagrid! —le previno Ted al ver que el cepillo emitía una luz azulada, y el hombretón le puso un dedo encima justo a tiempo.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CEPILLO DE MI ABUELA?

Esa fue la última voz femenina que Harry escuchó antes de sentir como un gancho invisible le atraía hacia delante con gran fuerza y acto seguido se sintió lanzado al vacío. Fue entonces cuando Harry formuló la famosa teoría de los universos paralelos que años futuros le reportaría gran fama (aparte de la que ya tendría… guiño, guiño).

Unos segundos más tarde, Harry tocó el suelo firme y cayó a cuatro patas en el patio de La Madriguera. Oyó algunos gritos. Apartó el cepillo, pues ya no brillaba y por lo tanto no le atraía. Entonces vio a la señora Weasley y a Ginny bajando a toda prisa los escalones de la puerta trasera, mientras que Hagrid se incorporaba también.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres el Harry auténtico? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los otros? —gritó la señora Weasley, ansiosa.

—Claro que soy el auténtico, _made by_ James Potter y Lily Evans. Un momento… ¿cómo que dónde están? ¿No ha vuelto nadie?

La respuesta se leía claramente en el pálido rostro de la señora Weasley. Entonces Harry explicó:

—Los mortífagos nos estaban esperando. Nos rodearon en cuanto levantamos el vuelo, pensé que querían jugar al conejito de la suerte —Molly y Ginny lo miraron confusas, pero aún más preocupadas—. Solo era una bromilla para sosegar los ánimos, ya sabéis, la herencia de James Potter. Bueno, no sé lo que les ha pasado a los demás. Nos persiguieron unos mortífagos y después nos alcanzó Voldemort.

Harry intentó que su voz sonara todo lo penosa posible, como si fuera una triste súplica, ya que desconocía la suerte del resto de sus hijos.

—Por suerte estás bien —y le dio un abrazo.

—En realidad no me merezco que me abraces, señora Weasley —dijo Harry mirando al suelo, pero nadie le hizo caso a su pantomima.

—¿Tienes un poco de coñac, Molly? —preguntó Hagrid, algo tembloroso—. Es para fines medicinales…

—Sí, entremos en la cocina.

—¿Y tiene un poco de whiskey de fuego? —se aventuró Hagrid.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

—¿Y tiene vodka?

—No sé, podemos mirar…

—¿Y tiene tequila? Ya sabe, fines medicinales…

Hagrid sonrió tontamente mientras se acariciaba la barba de forma nerviosa. Molly se rodeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Harry miró a Ginny, y ella respondió de inmediato a la pregunta que él no había formulado.

—Ron y Tonks deberían haber sido los primeros en regresar, pero se les escapó el traslador; que llegó sin ellos —dijo señalando una lata de aceite oxidada que había en el suelo—. Y ese —añadió mostrando una vieja zapatilla de lona, con manchas al estilo _gore_ de sangre— era el traslador de mi padre y Fred, que deberían haber sido los siguientes. Hagrid y tú eráis los terceros, y… —consultó su reloj—. Si lo han conseguido, George y Lupin deberían llegar dentro de un minuto.

—Oh… —comentó Harry desubicado—. Yo te quería preguntar cómo haces para tener el pelo tan suave y liso…

La señora Molly salió cargadas de varias botellas alcohólicas y se las dio a Hagrid, que se apresuró a entrar en la casa con su nueva mercancía.

—Ya podría haber venido a la cocina —farfulló Molly, molesta.

—¡Mira, mamá! —gritó Ginny señalando a cierta distancia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y observó a su alrededor sin percatarse de nada. A lo lejos, divisó lo que parecía un coche muggle… El sonido le llegaba lejano, pero claro.

—_¡ATENCIÓN! Ha llegado a su ciudad el coche del tapicero. Tapizamos sofás, sillas, camas, cucharillas, abanicos, tomates. ¡ATENCIÓN! Salga y pregunte precios. Ha llegado a su ciudad el coche del tapicero…_

—¿Queréis tapizar algo, Ginny? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ah, eso! Uff, menos mal que no está aquí papá… Siempre persigue al coche ese… Ya sabes que le chifla todo lo muggle. ¡Me refería a ellos!

Harry vio de reojo una luz intensa e inmediatamente visualizó las figuras de Lupin y George, que cayeron al suelo. Harry, pese a ser cortito de entendimiento, comprendió pronto que algo iba mal. Mientras Lupin sujetaba a un malherido George que no dejaba de sangrar, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacía el coche del tapicero a esas horas de la noche… ¿No serían mortífagos? Seguramente sería una trampa para atraerlo, pero… ¿cómo habían descubierto que deseaba tapizar los sofás de su nueva casa de Grimmauld Place? Seguramente habrían visto la revista de decoración, donde había marcado unas bonitas cortinas, que se había dejado en Privet Drive.

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para ayudar al resto a llevar el cuerpo de George dentro de casa. Lo dejaron en el sofá y Harry notó un vuelco en el estómago al ver que al pobre gemelo Weasley le faltaba una oreja. Tenía un lado de la cabeza y el cuello empapados de sangre, de un rojo asombrosamente intenso.

Tan pronto la señora Weasley se inclinó sobre su hijo, Lupin agarró con brusquedad a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la cocina, literalmente, donde Hagrid se encontraba en un rincón echado con dos botellas vacías a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, Remsie! ¡Me haces daño! —chilló Harry con una vocecilla afeminada.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Pido disculpas al lector, esto es la influencia de leer fragmentos en los malos fics. Retomemos el hilo de la narración: Hagrid se encontraba en un rincón cuando la estancia fue invadida por un furioso Remus y un asustado Harry.

—¡Eh! —soltó el guardabosques, indignado—. ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ese niño ya ha sufrido suficiente!

Lupin pasó de sus ruegos.

—¿Qué criatura había en el rincón de mi despacho en Hogwarts la primera vez que Harry Potter vino a verme? —preguntó al muchacho zarandeándolo ligeramente—. ¡Contesta!

—¡Pasopalabra!

—¡Denegado!

—¡No me acuerdo! —lloró Harry cuando sintió que los dedos del licántropo le aprisionaban con más fuerza—. ¡No me acuerdo!

—¡Respuesta no válida! —chilló Lupin sacando su varita y amenazándolo.

—¡No lo trates así! —intervino Hagrid, cuya voz apenas se entendía.

—¡Tú, sigue bebiendo! —le gritó al semigigante que se encogió de miedo y se reconfortó con su último trago de whisky de fuego. Remus se rodeó inmediatamente hacia Harry y lo arrojó contra la pared—. ¡Dime! ¿Qué criatura…?

—¿Snape? —balbuceó Harry casi en un susurro, temiendo mirarle a los ojos.

Lupin aulló pese a su estado humano, y Harry se aterrorizó aún más.

—¿Un hipogrifo? ¿Un caramelo de limón? ¿Un boggart? ¿Un perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy? ¿Un grindylow dentro de un depósito de agua?

—¡Correcto! —bramó Remus secándose el sudor de la frente, pero sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —hipó Hagrid.

—Tenía que asegurarme —se defendió Lupin—. Si hubieras fallado siete veces, sería sospechoso.

—¿Sabías que fallaría? —preguntó Harry perplejo.

—¡Oh, por favor, Harry! ¿Lo dudas? Te di clase un año, conozco tu coeficiente intelectual.

—¿Mi qué?

—Nada —farfulló Lupin sujetando su varita con más fuerza. Sus dientes chirriaron—. Mi misión era asegurarme de que eras tú. Si hubieras respondido a la primera, te hubiera lanzado un _avada kedavra_. Tenlo seguro. Esta noche nos han traicionado. Voldemort sabía que íbamos a trasladarte esta noche, uno de nosotros se lo ha tenido que decir. Podrías haber sido un impostor.

—¿Y a mí por qué no me preguntas nada? —protestó Hagrid.

—Tú eres un semigigante. La poción multijugos solo la usan los humanos.

—¡Ya estamos con las discriminaciones! ¡Pues tú eres un hombre lobo!

Lupin gruñó mostrando su dentadura y Hagrid decidió que sería mejor continuar bebiendo, "para fines medicinales".

—Un momento. Ningún miembro de la Orden puede haberle revelado a Voldemort que ibais a trasladarme esta noche —dijo Harry—. Todos me juraron fidelidad.

Hagrid lo miró con escepticismo y Lupin volvió a gruñir, dándole la espalda.

—Voldemort no me ha alcanzado hasta el final —prosiguió Harry—, y eso significa que no sabía a quién tenía que perseguir. Si no, habría sabido que yo iba con Hagrid. Que por cierto, ¿por qué me pusisteis con él? ¡Casi me mata!

—¡Casi muero! —lloriqueó Hagrid.

—¡Lo siento, Hagrid! —se disculpó Harry inmediatamente—. No quería que murieras, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Todo muy tierno y conmovedor —intervino Remus—. ¿Cómo que Voldemort te alcanzó? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

—Si hubieras comprado el manual de _Cómo escapar a Voldemort eternamente_ por Harry Potter lo sabrías —repuso el niño que sobrevivió y adquirió gran experiencia.

Tras ver que nadie le prestaba atención a su ficticio libro les explicó brevemente que los mortífagos se habían percatado de que él era el Harry auténtico, que avisaron a Voldemort, quien apareció cuando Hagrid y él estaban a punto de llegar al refugio.

—¿Dices que te reconocieron? —bramó Lupin perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba a su pajizo rostro—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Le dije a Hagrid que me llamara Princesa Disney pero él…

—¡No fue por mi culpa! —chilló desde su rincón Hagrid—. Di la verdad.

—Bueno, yo… Vi a Stan Shunpike… ya sabes, el revisor del autobús noctámbulo.

—No, no sé —le interrumpió Lupin—. ¿Acaso tengo que conocerlo?

—Bueno, el caso es que yo sí, lo conocí allá por mi tercer libro. A lo que iba, traté de desarmarlo en lugar de… porque no sabe lo que hace, seguro. Debe estar bajo la maldición _imperius_.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Lupin, mirándolo horrorizado—. ¡Los encantamientos de desarme fueron el último grito allá por 1994! ¡Esa gente jugaba a la caza de Potter! ¡Iban a matar! ¡Si no estás preparado para matar, al menos atúrdelos!

—Creo que alguien está bajo la maldición _imperius_… -canturreó infantilmente Harry, sonriéndole.

—No, ahora soy Remus el Sanguinario —afirmó Lupin, serio.

—¿Cómo iba a aturdirlo, Remus el Sanguinario! —retomó la carga Harry—. Estábamos a mucha altura del suelo, si lo hubiera hecho se habría caído y ahora sería alimento para… para… los carroñeros. Además, el encantamiento de desarme me salvó de Voldemort hace dos años —añadió desafiante. Ese nuevo y cambiado Lupin le recordaba al desdeñoso Zacharias Smith, ese alumno de esa casa cutre, Hufflepuff, que se había burlado de él cuando pretendía enseñar a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore encantamientos de desarme.

—Claro, pequeño Harry, pero muchos mortífagos te vieron hacerlo. Fue como decir: ¡eoo, soy yo, el memo de Potter, venid a por mí! Espera… ¿no hiciste eso, verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Uff, me espero cualquier cosa de ti. En fin, esos mortífagos ya te vieron emplear esa clase de encantamientos. Perdona que te lo diga, pero fue una acción muy inusual en esas circunstancias, bajo amenazada de muerte. Y repetirla esta noche delante de todos esos mortífagos que ya conocen tus pormenores con la varita ha sido suicida.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería haber matado a Stan Shunpike?

—¡Pues claro, Harry! ¡Pues claro! Mira que te ha costado llegar…

Lupin estaba logrando que Harry se sintiera idiota, y eso ya era mucho; pero el muchacho mantuvo una actitud desafiante.

—No pienso ir por ahí matando a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino —declaró fervientemente—. Así es como actúa Voldemort.

—Y mira dónde está él y dónde estás tú… —resopló Lupin de mala gana.

—Bueno, dejemos este tema que me estás tocando los cojones —dijo Harry, y al instante adquirió la mejor de sus poses—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a George? ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Creo que sí, aunque no podrá recuperar la oreja, porque se la han arrancado con una maldición.

Se oyó un correteo fuera de la casa. Lupin se lanzó hacia la puerta trasera y Harry, saltando por encima de las piernas de Hagrid, echó a correr hacia el patio.

Habían aparecido dos figuras. Al acercarse, Harry se percató de que se trataba de Hermione, que estaba recuperando su aspecto normal. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, pero Kingsley no pareció alegrarse mucho de verlos. Por encima del hombro de Hermione, Harry vio cómo levantaba su varita y apuntaba al pecho de Lupin.

—¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que nos dijo Albus Dumbledore?

—Harry es nuestra única esperanza. Confiad en él —respondió Lupin con serenidad.

—¿En serio dijo eso? —bramó Harry dejando a su amiga a un lado, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Misteriosamente… así fue —repuso Lupin.

Kinsgley apuntó a Harry con su varita, y este sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba presa del miedo.

—Es él —intervino Lupin—. Ya lo he comprobado.

—Sí, salta a la vista —dijo Kingsley, respirando entrecortadamente—. ¡Nos han traicionado! ¡Sabían lo de esta noche!

—Eso parece —concedió Lupin—, pero por lo visto no sabían que habría siete Potters.

—¡Qué gran consuelo! —gruñó Kingsley—. ¿Quién más ha vuelto?

—Solo Harry, Hagrid, George y yo.

Hermione ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —le preguntó Lupin a Kingsley.

—Nos siguieron cinco, logramos herir a dos y creo que maté a uno —recitó Kingsley de un tirón.

—¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! Yo te llevaba aquí, ¿lo sabes, no? ¡Aquí! —bramó Harry pegándose golpes en el pecho.

—Sí, bueno… Después también vimos a Quien-vosotros-sabéis —continuó Kingsley, imperturbable—. Se unió a la persecución hacia la mitad, pero no tardó mucho en esfumarse. Remus, él puede…

—…volar —intervino Harry—. Iba en una nube de humo negra maligna. Consiguió finalmente el sueño de Ícaro…

—Harry, ¿cómo tienes esos conocimientos mitológicos? —intervino Hermione, extrañada.

—No sé, me vienen sin ton ni son. Yo es que también lo vi, ¿sabéis? Nos persiguió a Hagrid y a mí.

—¡Por eso se marchó! ¡Para seguirte a ti!

—¡Ahora todo encaja! —bramó Lupin.

—Genios —bufó Hermione irónicamente.

—Pero ¿qué le hizo cambiar de objetivo? ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Harry fue demasiado considerado con Stan Shunpike —explicó Remus.

—Ya estamos otra vez con la pullita —dijo Harry entrecerrando sus lilianos ojos.

—¿Stan? —se extrañó Hermione—. ¿No estaba en Azkaban?

—Es obvio que se ha producido una fuga masiva que el ministerio ha preferido no divulgar —replicó Kingsley y soltó una amarga risotada—. A Travers se le resbaló la capucha cuando le lancé una maldición, y se supone que él también estaba en Azkaban. Me he fijado en sus vestimentas… Voldemort no debe ser un buen jefe, daban pena. ¿Y a ti, Remus, qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está George?

—Ha perdido una oreja —dijo Lupin.

—¿Qué ha perdido…? –terció Hermione con voz chillona.

—Ha sido Snape —explicó Lupin.

—¿Snape? —saltó Harry—. ¿Mi segundo mortal enemigo? No sabía que…

—También se le cayó la capucha, como ha dicho Kingsley los uniformes que tienen son bastante deficientes. A ese siempre se le dio bien el _Sectumsempra_. Me gustaría decir que le he pagado con la misma moneda, pero tenía que sujetar a George para que no se cayera de la escoba…

—¡Ah, claro! —saltó Harry aprovechando su momento—. ¿Por qué no se dedicó a exterminarlos, Lupin el Sanguinario?

—¡TAL ERA MI INTENCIÓN!

—Cálmate Remus —le aconsejó Kingsley—. Es interesante eso de la oreja…

—Lo mismo pensé yo —dijo Lupin recuperando la respiración—. No sé cómo no predijimos algo así. Si por algo destacaba Snape aparte de por su pelo grasiento y su habilidad con las artes oscuras era por su gusto culinario.

—¿Gay? —dijo Harry perplejo, aunque ahora comprendía esa obsesión que su profesor de pociones tenía con él.

—¡Por favor, Harry! —resopló Hermione indignada—. Culinario no viene de culo, sino de _culinarius_ que significa en latín perteneciente o relativo a la cocina…

—¡Solo bromeaba! ¿Vale? —le espetó Harry sonrojado, pero satisfecho porque había conseguido salvar la situación—. ¿Qué pasa con su gusto culinario que no es de culo sino de cocina?

Harry guiñó varias veces el ojo y sonrió, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, resignada.

—Snape siempre fue un gran amante de un buen guiso de orejas —explicó Lupin casi sin aliento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y girando la cabeza dramáticamente.

—Sí —confirmó Kingsley a su lado, con el semblante serio—. Debimos predecir que usaría la caza de esta noche para conseguir un par de buenas orejas…

—¡No os preocupéis! —intervino Hermione invocando a la lógica—. Según un último estudio al año se producen unas 124 desapariciones de orejas…

—Es irrelevante —le cortó Lupin tragando saliva, no quería imaginarse a Snape lanzando al puchero la oreja de George.

—El 90% de esas desapariciones se produce entre los magos —continuó Hermione ajena a las duras palabras de Lupin— y más del 73% de las desapariciones están relacionadas con magos oscuros…

—¡IRRELEVANTE! —gritó Lupin perdiendo la paciencia, y aulló.

Hermione tembló y se alejó a un rincón, mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a los intranquilos hombres. No había ni rastro de los demás. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Dónde Fred y el señor Weasley, y Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Ojoloco y Mundungus?

—¡Échame una mano, Harry! –pidió Hagrid con voz ronca desde la puerta donde se había atascado, gracias a su estado de embriaguez y a su enorme tamaño.

—¿Aunque fines medicinales? —chilló Molly, nerviosa y angustiada, mirando con intensa repugnancia al guardabosques.

Harry, aunque sentía asco (odiaba a los borrachos), ayudó a su gigante amigo a entrar en la sala. Ambos fueron hasta el salón, donde ya se encontraba la señora Weasley y Ginny, alrededor del cuerpo de George. Habían conseguido controlar la hemorragia, y la luz de la lámpara permitió a Harry ver un limpio agujero en el sitio donde antes George tenía la oreja. Harry no puedo contener las arcadas, se rodeó y vomitó en el jarrón más cercano. Nadie lo había visto, así que recuperó la compostura heroicamente.

—¿Cómo está?

La señora Weasley volvió la cabeza y contestó:

—No puedo hacérsela crecer otra vez, porque se la han arrancado mediante magia oscura. Pero habría podido ser mucho peor… Al menos está vivo.

—¿Pero qué clase de vida va a llevar sin oreja? —preguntó Harry perplejo.

Molly dejó escapar un chillido de dolor y se sonó los mocos, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le pegó un gran pisotón.

—Me ha parecido oír a alguien más en el patio —dijo Ginny.

—Fuimos Kingsley y yo —dijo Hermione—. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que estaba aquí?

—¡Por dios! —chilló Molly—. Tengo a mi hijo aquí, convaleciente, ¿te crees que tengo ojos para otros?

—Hermione, qué falta de tacto… —repuso Harry cabeceando.

Harry miró a Ginny desde la altura. La joven pelirroja se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Harry podía verle el canalillo; sus orejas (ambas) se pusieron rojas. Quiso abrazarla y reconfortarla y quizá algo más que no se atrevía a pensar. Pero antes de desatarse el cinturón escuchó unas voces provenientes de la cocina.

—¡Te demostraré quién soy cuando haya visto a mi hijo, Kingsley! ¡Y ahora te aconsejo que te apartes!

Harry jamás había oído gritar de esa forma al señor Weasley, y sintió miedo. Dejó de mirarle el canalillo instintivamente a Ginny y se alejó de ella. Arthur irrumpió en el salón con la calva perlada de sudor y las gafas torcidas, Fred iba detrás de él y ambos estaban pálidos pero ilesos.

—¡Arthur! —sollozó la señora Weasley—. ¡Por fin!

—¿Cómo está?

El señor Weasley se arrodilló junto a George. Por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía Fred no supo qué decir; miraba boquiabierto la herida de su hermano gemelo por encima del respaldo del sofá, como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡NO TIENE OREJA! —chilló Arthur llorando patéticamente—. Molly, ¡es por mi culpa! ¡He sido castigado! ¡No tiene oreja!

Harry miró a Ginny sin comprender, esta se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Mi padre siempre se reía en el colegio de los niños sin oreja…

—¿Era muy normal que los niños no tuvieran oreja? —preguntó Harry consternado.

—Entre los magos se producen muchas desapariciones de orejas —le susurró la pelirroja acercándose más a él. Harry tembló.

—¡Os lo dije! —chilló Hermione, altanera y se retiró dando grandes zancadas.

—Harry, ¿vamos al cuarto oscuro?

El noble muchacho se rodeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ginny le sonreía y se relamía el labio, pero el rostro del joven muchacho solo denotaba terror.

—¡Sabes que me da miedo el cuarto oscuro! ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad! —le recriminó Harry alejándose un poco de ella.

—Pero si es para…

—¡Sabes que me da miedo!

Harry se retiró temblando hasta la otra punta del salón. Ginny parecía desilusionada y confusa.

—Nunca estrenaré a este tío…

Harry tragó saliva y centró su atención de nuevo en el pobre George, quien empezaba a despertarse por la llegada de Fred y su padre.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Georgie? —susurró su madre.

Georse se palpó la cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

—Echo de menos mi lenteja —murmuró.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Fred con voz ronca, al parecer profundamente consternado—. ¿Tiene afectado el cerebro?

—Lenteja, oreja… —explicó George abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano—. ¿No lo pillas, Fred?

—Yo no lo pillo —intervino Harry, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Si hubieras dicho que lo pillabas, sería la novedad —gruñó Lupin quien acababa de entrar en el salón.

—Lupin el Sanguinario, estás siendo muy malillo esta noche —le reprochó Harry.

Sin embargo, Lupin no dijo nada más. Los sollozos de la señora Weasley se intensificaron, mientras el color volvía al pálido rostro de Fred, que dijo:

—Patético. ¡Patético! Con el amplio abanico de posibilidades que ofrece la palabra "oreja", ¿tú vas y eliges "lenteja"?

—¡Eso! —gritó Harry acercándose a los gemelos—. ¿Qué me decís de la palabra "almeja"?

—Yo no tengo almeja —repuso George, ofendido—. De eso tiene Ginny.

—Ginny, ¿tú tienes almeja?

La pelirroja enrojeció, su pálido rostro adquirió el mismo matiz que su cabello. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y pegó una patada en el suelo, reprimiendo un grito de furia.

—Bueno —dijo George sonriéndole a su llorosa madre—. Ahora ya podrás distinguirnos, mamá —volvió la cabeza a Harry—. Creo que mi hermana intenta hacerte saber que tiene almeja.

Ginny volvió a enrojecer e intentó camuflarse en la sombra de un rincón.

—Bueno, al menos hemos logrado traerte sano y salvo —dijo George—. ¿Cómo es que ni Ron ni Bill han acudido a mi lecho de convaleciente?

—Todavía no han vuelto, George —repuso su madre.

La sonrisa del chico se borró de sus labios. Harry miró a Ginny y esta le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara fuera.

—¿No me llevarás al cuarto oscuro, no?

—Cállate ya —le regañó Ginny, molesta—. Ron y Tonks deberían haber regresado. Su trayecto no era muy largo; la casa de tía Muriel no está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Insinúas que han muerto? Porque o yo soy muy tonto o todos los indicios apuntan a eso… ¡Oh, qué páginas más crueles nos esperan!

El ambiente de tensión se respiraba en cada rincón: Kingsley no dejaba de cruzar el salón una y otra vez dando grandes zancadas, Remus aullaba de vez en cuando y se golpeaba el pecho, Hagrid estaba en un estado lamentable en el más alejado de los rincones, Hermione permanecía como paralizada, con la mirada perdida… Harry sacó el móvil de última generación que pertenecía a su primo Dursley, quien se lo había olvidado en la casa.

—¿Qué haces, Harry? —preguntó Ginny curiosa viendo el extraño aparato—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Guarda eso antes de que lo vea mi padre!

—Espera, Ginny.

Harry se metió en su cuenta de twitter y puso: "Preocupados".

—¿Y para qué sirve eso? —le preguntó Ginny curiosa—. ¿Por qué tienes esa foto que no se mueve puesta de imagen? ¿Por qué estás sin camiseta en frente del espejo de un cuarto de baño y con gafas de sol?

—¡Deja de controlarme, Ginny! —gritó Harry.

—_Muggles…_ —resopló Ginny.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud insoportable. Molly no dejaba de llorar, pues aún le faltaban dos de sus retoños. Harry comprendía su dolor, pues aunque él no era padre, sentía a todos los Weasley como a sus hijos, excepto a Ginny, que la veía como la madre de sus hijos. Todo eso le planteaba un enorme problema: ¿cómo iba a ser la misma persona madre, hermana e hija a la vez? Cabeceó, pues le dolía la molla de tanto pensar, y volvió a sacar su móvil de última generación. Se metió en twitter y puso: "Ron, nunca te olvidaremos".

—¡Oh, Harry! Deja esa mierda ya —le regañó Ginny que acaba de leer lo que el muchacho había escrito.

—¡Estoy triste, Ginny! ¿Vale? Podrías comprenderme…

Ginny resopló y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía qué le había visto a ese muchacho.

De repente, un leve susurro los sobresaltó, y todos se giraron para comprobar si se había movido algún arbusto o un árbol, con la esperanza de ver asomar entre su follaje, ileso, a otro miembro de la Orden.

De pronto, justo encima de sus cabezas se materializó una escoba y descendió como una centella.

—¡Son ellos! —exclamó Hermione.

Harry sacó rápidamente su móvil y tecleó, nervioso: "Todo salió bien, menos mal".

Tonks aterrizó con un prolongado derrape, salpicando tierra y guijarros en todas las direcciones.

—¡Remus! —gritó la bruja al mismo tiempo que se apeaba de la escoba. Tambaleándose, fue a abrazar a Lupin, quien, pálido y serio, era incapaz de articular palabra.

Ron fue dando trompicones hasta Ron y Hermione.

—¡Estás sana y salva! —farfulló antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza.

—¡Yo también, ee! —protestó Harry, indignado.

—Creí… creí… —balbuceaba Hermione, nerviosa.

—Estoy bien —dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Estoy bien.

Remus, por otro lado, comenzó a olisquear a su mujer y miró de reojo, con mirada asesina, a Ron, quien tembló. Después se giró hacia Tonks y la agarró de las manos.

—¡Quiero coito!

Tonks se sonrojó visiblemente. Todos centraron la mirada en Lupin el Sanguinario, que no dejaba de olisquear a la mujer y dirigir miradas asesinas a Ron.

—¡Apestas a otro hombre! ¡Hagamos el coito! ¡No soporto tu olor actual!

Tonks rió tímidamente intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para salir de tan embarazosa situación.

—Todo es por el ciclo lunar, sí… el ciclo lunar… —todos seguían con la mirada clavada en la pareja. Finalmente la joven mujer tragó saliva y recuperó el timbre de su voz—. ¿Sabéis que Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular? Impresionante. Le ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya sabéis que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba en vuelo…

—¿Eso has hecho? —se asombró Hermione mirando a Ron, a quien todavía tenía abrazado por el cuello.

—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa —refunfuñó él soltándose—. Claro, como soy un segundón, ¿no? El amigo gracioso y pelirrojo del famoso Harry Potter. Siempre hay un amigo gracioso y pelirrojo…

—Suelen incluir un amigo negro, ya sabes, la interculturalidad —intervino Hermione adoptando su típico aire de sabelotodo.

—¡Ni siquiera soy negro! Claro, no soy lo suficientemente bueno… Siempre a la sombra de hermanos más talentosos y de un amigo famoso, ¿cómo iba a hacer yo algo que mereciera la pena? ¡Dime, Hermione! ¿CÓMO?

Nadie fue capaz de añadir ninguna palabra más. Finalmente Ron se tranquilizó y se tiró de las mangas, en un intento de retomar la confianza.

—¿Somos los últimos?

—No —respondió Ginny evaluando a su hermano—. Todavía estamos esperando a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a mamá y papá que estás bien, Ron —y entró corriendo en la casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué os ha retenido? —preguntó Lupin a Tonks, casi con enfado; resignado a que no iba a tener coito esa noche.

—Bellatrix, ni más ni menos —resopló Tonks.

—Querrás decir la "tía Bellatrix", ¿no? —intervino Harry cuyo sentido del humor no tenía explicación; todo el mundo lo ignoró.

—Me odia tanto como a Harry; ha hecho todo lo posible por matarme. Ojalá la hubiera pillado, porque se la debo. ¡Se la debo por tantas cosas! ¡Por mi madre, por mi padre, por Sirius! Estaba como loca. Gritaba cosas sin sentido como que ella no iba a criar a ningún cachorro… Por lo menos herimos al calzonazos de Rodolphus. Luego fuimos a casa de la tía de Ron pero se nos escapó el traslador; tía Muriel estaba muy preocupada por nosotros…

—Tu tía es Bellatrix, no Muriel —puntualizó Harry con maldad, enfadado porque nadie le prestara atención.

Lupin, a quien le temblaba un músculo del mentón y otro de la cintura para abajo, solo consiguió asentir.

—Y a vosotros, ¿qué os ha ocurrido? —preguntó Tonks volviéndose hacia Harry, Hermione y Kingsley.

—¡Oh, permíteme que te ilustre! —recitó Harry sacando pecho—. Me encontraba surcando el cielo en mi portentosa máquina de volar cuando…

—Tú ibas en un sidecar, ¿no? —intervino Tonks, pensativa.

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rosadas. Finalmente dejaron a Harry de lado pues su narración de los hechos se remontaba a una fría noche de Halloween cuando fue despojado del calor de unos padres.

—Tengo que volver a Downing Street; hace una hora que debería estar allí —dijo Kingsley tras echar un último vistazo al cielo—. Avisadme cuando vuelvan.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo Harry entusiasta—. Agrégame a mi cuenta en twitter, solo tendrás que buscar: Harry Potter corazón de león.

—Sí, sí… lo que tú digas —balbuceó Kingsley mirándolo con pena.

—Lo de león es por Gryffindor, ¿lo pillaste?

—Claro, como no…

—Amigos _forever_ —le dijo Harry pegándose otro golpe en el pecho y señalándolo con el dedo corazón.

Kingsley se despidió de los demás con un ademán y salió huyendo de Harry antes de que este se le colgara al cuello. Inmediatamente los Weasley bajaron corriendo los escalones de la puerta trasera, seguidos por Ginny. Abrazaron a Ron y luego se dirigieron a Lupin y Tonks.

—Gracias por devolvernos a nuestros hijos —dijo la señora Weasley.

—No digas tonterías, Molly —replicó Tonks.

—Eso —señaló Remus, agarrando por la cintura a su mujer—. Mi hembra y yo tenemos pensado formar nuestra propia manada, no necesitamos niños ajenos.

Tonks volvió a sonrojarse, lo que ya era toda una costumbre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra George? —preguntó Lupin.

—¿Qué le pasa a George? —inquirió Ron.

—Ha perdido…

—A Snape le gusta el buen guiso de orejas —intervino Harry, puntual. Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ron miró a su madre, suplicante—. ¿Qué ha querido decir?

Pero unos repentinos gritos de júbilo ahogaron la respuesta de la señora Weasley, porque un thestral acababa de aparecer en el cielo. Tras descender a gran velocidad, se posó a escasa distancia del reducido grupo. Bill y Fleur, despeinados pero ilesos, se apearon del animal.

—¡Bill! ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!

La señora Weasley fue hacia ellos, pero Bill solo la abrazó de pasada. Miró a su padre y anunció:

—Ojoloco ha ido a un lugar mejor.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Harry notó la tristeza en los rostros de sus amigos, pero no comprendía a qué venía tanto revuelo.

—¡Venga, animaros! ¡Ya nos mandará noticias! ¿A dónde ha ido?

La tristeza se tornó en perplejidad, absoluto desconcierto. No encontraban razones para la tonta sonrisa de Harry en momentos tan duros.

—Harry, no sé si me has entendido. Ojoloco ha entregado la cuchara —le explicó un comprensivo Bill.

—¿Llevaba cuchara?

—Harry, ¡Ojoloco ha pasado a mejor vida!

—¿Pero a dónde ha ido? —seguía insistiendo Harry.

—Harry, Ojoloco está en el cielo.

—¡Obvio! —gritó Harry perdiendo los nervios—. Todos estábamos en el cielo, pero ¿no había ido a un lugar mejor?

—Cariño —intervino Molly rodeando a Harry con sus brazos—. Ojoloco nos ha dejado para siempre.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡No soy tonto! Lo pillé a la primera… pero ¿adónde ha ido?

—¡Coño! ¡QUE HA MUERTO! ¡QUE LA HA PALMADO! ¡QUE HAS ESTIRADO LA PATA! ¡QUE NO ES MÁS QUE UN FIAMBRE! ¡QUE SE LO HAN CARGADO! —gritó Lupin perdiendo los nervios.

—Podrías haber sido más sutil —lloriqueó Harry sonándose los mocos con la manga de su camisa.

—Harry, es lo que intentábamos —le explicó Hermione—. Por eso usaron ese serie de eufemismos cuya función es la manifestación suave o decorosa de ideas cuya recta y franca expresión sería dura o malsonante.

—Déjalo, Hermione —le suplicó Ginny que veía que los ojos de su amado se entrecerraban para intentar unir ideas y formar conceptos.

—Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos —explicó Bill. Fleur asintió; la luz proveniente de la cocina iluminaba los surcos que las lágrimas dejaban en las mejillas.

—¿Eso es otro eufemismo? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—No… eso es que lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. ¡Joder! Haced que se calle —gritó Bill perdiendo la paciencia al observar, aterrado, que el niño que sobrevivió se disponía a abrir la boca de nuevo—. Ocurrió justo después de que saliéramos del círculo; Ojoloco y Dung estaban cerca de nosotros y también iban hacia el norte. Voldemort puede volar, ¿sabéis?, y fue derecho hacia ellos. Oí gritar a Dung, que se dejó dominar por el pánico; Ojoloco intentó detenerlo, pero se desapareció. Entonces la maldición de Voldemort le dio a Ojoloco en pleno rostro; cayó hacia atrás y… No pudimos hacer nada, nada. Nos perseguían una docena de mortífagos… —se le quebró la voz.

—Claro que no pudisteis hacer nada —lo consoló Lupin.

—¡Oh, qué amable eres con él teniendo en cuenta lo rudo que has sido conmigo! —le acusó Harry, rencoroso.

Pero nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban silenciosos, con los ojos vidriosos, como paralizados: Ojoloco muerto, no podía ser. Ojoloco tan fuerte, tan valiente (seguro fue de Gryffindor), el superviviente por excelencia… Harry sintió pena por todos sus amigos que jamás tendrían la suerte de la que él disfrutaba en tan frecuentes ocasiones.

Al final todos cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir esperando allí, pues nadie más vendría. En silenciosa ceremonia se encaminaron hacia el salón donde encontraron a Fred y George riendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Fred escudriñando sus rostros—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…?

—Se trata de… Ojoloco —dijo su padre—. Ha muerto.

—Eso es un eufemismo —les aclaró Harry guiñándoles un ojo.

—No, Harry; eso no es un eufemismo —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes—. Mejor, cállate.

Las sonrisas de los gemelos se convirtieron en muecas de conmoción; parecía que nadie sabía qué hacer. Tonks lloraba en silencio tapándose la cara con un pañuelo (Harry sabía –y eso es decir mucho hablando de Potter- que la bruja estaba muy unida al mago, pues era su favorita y su protegida en el Ministerio de Magia), y Hagrid, tirado en un rincón con vómito sobre su desaliñada barba, se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel.

Bill fue al aparador y al abrirlo, se quedó conmocionado.

—Madre, ¿dónde está el whiskey de fuego?

—¡Ah, no sé! ¡Pregúntaselo a ese gran holgazán! —refunfuñó la mujer mirando a Hagrid.

—¡Soy un bicho! —lloriqueaba El Guardabosques.

—Da igual, brindaremos con agua —Bill sacudió su varita y aparecieron doces vasos con agua, y se los dio a cada uno de los presentes—. ¡Por Ojoloco!

—¡Por Ojoloco! —repitieron todos, y bebieron.

—¡Por Ojoloco! —brindó Hagrid con retraso, hipando.

Harry regó su gaznate con la fría agua. Entonces comprendió la magnitud de tales eufemismos: Ojoloco había muerto. Jamás volvería. Ojoloco no se merecía ese final, oh, no… ni Hedwig.

—Conque Mundungus ha desaparecido, ¿eh? —masculló Lupin, que había vaciado su vaso de un trago.

El ambiente cambió de inmediato: todos se pusieron tensos, observándolo. A Harry le pareció que querían escuchar más pero, al mismo tiempo, temían escuchar lo que Lupin opinase al respecto.

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo Bill—, y yo también me lo he preguntado cuando venía hacia aquí, porque pareció que ciertamente los mortífagos nos estaban esperando.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos donde descansaba el móvil de su primo y tragó saliva. Esa noche había publicado un controvertido tweet: "Esta noche me voy de casa, ¡por fin!".

—Pero Mundungus no puede habernos traicionado —continuó Bill—. No sabían que habría siete Harrys y eso los desconcertó cuando nos vieron aparecer. Por si lo has olvidado, fue Mundungus quien propuso nuestro ardid. Así que, dime, ¿por qué no iba a revelarles el dato más importante? Lo que pasa es que a Dung le entró pánico, así de sencillo. Él no quería venir pero Ojoloco lo obligó, y Quien-tú-sabes fue directo hacia ellos; eso habría bastado para aterrorizar a cualquiera.

—Menos a mí —susurró Harry tímidamente, sintiéndose culpable por publicar su vida en un sitio público.

—Quien-tú-sabes ha actuado exactamente como Ojoloco previó que haría —repuso Tonks con desdén—. Moody nos dijo que El-que-no-debe… ¡hostias! Qué largo es, Voldemort; que Voldemort supondría que el Harry verdadero iría con los Aurores más fuertes y expertos. Así que primero persiguió a Ojoloco y, cuando Mundungus se delató, fue a buscar a Kingsley.

—Sí, todo eso está muy bien —intervino Fleur—, _pego_ no explica cómo sabían que íbamos a _tgasladag _a _Hagy_ esta noche, ¿no? Alguien debe de _habeg_ tenido algún descuido. Es la única explicación.

Los miró uno por uno a la cara –todavía conservaba el rastro de las lágrimas en sus hermosas mejillas-, desafiándolos en silencio a contradecirla. Nadie lo hizo. El único sonido que interrumpió el silencio fue el de los hipidos de Hagrid, que seguía tapándose la cara con el pañuelo.

Harry los miró, a los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos". Una de esas sabandijas lo había traicionado vilmente y merecía la peor de las muertes. ¿Quién sería? Todo apuntaba a Lupin el Sanguinario, ese licántropo sin escrúpulos que parecía estar bajo la maldición _imperius _según algunas de las teorías más populares de los foreros.

Sin embargo, quedaría feo que los acusara. No, eso no era lo correcto. Perdería muchos puntos a su favor. Harry no era tonto, pese a todo, no era tonto.

—No, no puede ser —dijo Harry con decisión, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos—. Es decir, si alguien ha cometido un error no ha sido intencionadamente y lo perdono. ¿Me habéis escuchado? LO PERDONO. Oh sí, si te pegan tienes que poner la otra mejilla. Así es como funciono yo. Soy un tío legal. Confío en todos y cada uno de vosotros, también en ti, Lupin, pese a tu reciente maldad, faceta que desconocía de ti.

Se produjo otro silencio. Todos quedaron muy emocionados por las potterianas palabras de Harry. Entonces pensó en Ojoloco, que siempre había sido muy mordaz respecto a la buena disposición de Dumbledore a confiar en la gente.

—Bien dicho, Harry —soltó de pronto Fred.

—¡Eso! ¿Lo habéis oído todos? Yo solo a medias —bromeó George mirando de soslayo a Fred, que tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Pues no lo entiendo —confesó Harry—. Te entre la información por un oído u otro, u ambos, es totalmente irrelevante. Puesto que aún te queda una oreja por donde puedes reunir información del mundo que te rodea, no hay ningún motivo que justifique que lo hayas escuchado a medias. Es decir, tu cerebro no se ve afectado a la hora de recibir y codificar dicha información…

—¡Oh, venga, cállate! ¡Solo bromeaba! —se quejó George, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Eufemismo? —intentó adivinar Harry.

—Hagrid, ¿estás seguro de que no le ha afectado ninguna maldición al cerebro? —le preguntó Fred al gigante señalando a Harry.

—¡Oh, no! Así salió de casa… recuérdalo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Más eufemismos?

Todos resoplaron hastiados por el comportamiento del adolescente. Que sacrificaran sus vidas porque ese era su única esperanza… Cada vez tenían más dudas.

Lupin miró a Harry con una extraña expresión de desdén, casi con lástima.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? —le preguntó Harry.

—No, lo que creo es que eres igual que James, que habría considerado que desconfiar de sus amigos era la peor deshonra; y mira como le fue.

Harry sintió una rabia irracional. Quiso discutir, pero Lupin, que ya no lo miraba, dejó su vaso en una mesita y le dijo a Bill:

—Tenemos trabajo. Puedo pedirle a Kingsley que…

—No —le interrumpió Bill—. Iré yo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntaron Tonks y Fleur a la vez.

—A buscar el cadáver de Ojoloco —contestó Lupin—. Debemos recupéralo.

—Pero ¿eso no puede…? —musitó la señora Weasley mirando suplicante a su hijo Bill.

—¿Esperar? No, madre, a menos que prefieras que se lo lleven los mortífagos.

—¿Para añadirlo al guiso de orejas de Snape? —preguntó Harry.

—Jovencito —le recriminó Molly—, ¿no crees que ese comentario es poco apropiado?

Harry miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Lupin y Bill se despidieron y abandonaron la estancia. Harry sacó su móvil, a escondidas, y puso en twitter: "Hasta siempre, Ojoloco. Remus y Bill han ido a buscarte. Muy deprimido".

Los demás se dejaron caer en las sillas, todos excepto Harry, que preparaba otro de sus numeritos.

—Yo también tengo que marcharme —anunció.

Diez pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

—No digas tonterías, Harry —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedo quedarme aquí —el muchacho se frotó la frente, volvía a sentir pinchazos en la cicatriz—. Mientras yo esté aquí, todos correréis peligro. No quiero…

—¡Me cago en toda tu pu…!

—¡Señora Weasley! —chilló Harry nervioso, se esperaba ese comportamiento de Lupin el Sanguinario, pero no de la dulce ama de casa, la señora Weasley.

—¡¿Pero tú piensas con el culo o qué? ¡Todos han sacrificado su vida para que tú estés aquí, a salvo! ¡Mi hijo ha perdido su oreja! ¡Ojoloco ha muerto! El principal objetivo era traerte aquí, y lo hemos conseguido. Y como Fleur ha decidido casarse aquí en vez de en Francia, lo hemos organizado todo para estar juntos y vigilarte…

—Si Voldemort descubre que estoy aquí…

—¡A la mierda Voldemort! —bramó Molly—. Ahora mismo os hago unas salchichas y os las coméis todas.

—Pero si me encuentra… ¡Estoy preocupado por todos vosotros!

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, con lo que nos ha costado traerte aquí —repuso la señora Weasley más seria de lo normal—. Qué poca consideración con la muerte de Ojoloco y la oreja de mi hijo…

—Pensar que Snape se la comerá en un guiso es algo que me atormenta —susurró George, temblando. Fred le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Tras la acalorada discusión de produjo un largo e incómodo silencio que por fin la señora Weasley rompió preguntándola con diplomacia:

—¿Dónde está Hedwig? Si quieres, podemos llevarla con _Pigwidgeon_ y darle algo de comer.

El estómago se le cerró como un puño.

—Hedwig ha entregado su alpiste.

—¿Su qué?

—¡Su alpiste! Luego decís de mí. ¡Es un eufemismo! Las personas entregan la cuchara, las lechuzas, su alpiste.

—Harry, siento informarte de que ese eufemismo no existe —le dijo Hermione mirándolo con pena.

—Pues ya lo he inventado yo.

Hagrid se incorporó y se acercó al niño que sobrevivió tambaleándose.

—Ya verás cuando se sepa que has vuelto a conseguirlo, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Espera a que todo el mundo se entere de que lo rechazaste cuando ya casi te tenía!

—No fui yo —replicó Harry con voz cansina—. Fue mi varita mágica; actuó por su cuenta.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Hermione dijo con dulzura:

—Eso es imposible. Querrás decir que hiciste magia sin proponértelo, o que reaccionaste de forma instintiva.

—No, no —insistió Harry—. Tú sabrás mucho de historia de Hogwarts y eufemismos, pero de escaparse de la muerte por pura chorra ilógica no tienes ni pajolera idea, chatis.

—No le llames chatis —gruñó Ron apretando con fuerza los puños.

—Mi varita —continuó Harry levantado la voz más de lo normal para ahogar las quejas de Ron— giró en mi mano y le lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, un hechizo que ni siquiera reconocí. Yo nunca he hecho aparecer llamas doradas.

—A veces —explicó el señor Weasley—, cuando uno se encuentra en una situación muy…

—¡Que no! —masculló Harry apretando los dientes—. Que me dejéis en paz. A mi varita y a mí. Yo no lo hice, pero si creéis que soy más guay y brillante así, creer lo que queráis. Después diréis que soy yo el que inflo mi ego…

Nadie insistió más con el tema, pero Harry sabía que no le creían. Y la verdad era que nunca había oído decir que una varita hiciera magia por su cuenta.

—¡Eh, George! —dijo Harry intento apaciguar el ambiente, pero sintiendo cada vez con más intensidad el dolor en su cicatriz—. He pensado que te podemos llamar Orejaloca…

—Jovencito, ¿crees, de nuevo, que es apropiado ese tipo de comentarios? —le reprochó la señora Weasley poniendo las manos en jarra.

Pero Harry ya no atendía a razones. Se fue arrastrando como pudo hasta el patio. La vista se le nublaba a causa del dolor en la frente. Finalmente se detuvo ante la verja que daba al jardín, aún escuchaba el altavoz del coche del tapicero en la lejanía; se apoyó como pudo y pensó en Dumbledore.

Estaba seguro de que él le habría creído. Siempre lo hacía, habría sabido cómo y por qué su varita había actuado por sí sola, él tenía todas las respuestas. Pero por culpa del amante de los guisos de orejas estaba muerto. Muerto, sin eufemismos. Muerto como Hedwig, como Ojoloco, como sus padres, como Sirius… como tantos otros en las páginas futuras. Entonces notó un fuerte ardor en la garganta.

De pronto la cicatriz alcanzó su punto álgido. Hacía ya tiempo que no experimentaba ese tipo de orgasmos maquiavélicos. Harry se llevó las manos a la frente y cerró los ojos, mientras una voz gritaba en su cabeza:

—¡Me aseguraste que el problema se solucionaría si se empleaba la varita de otro!

En su mente surgió la imagen de un anciano escuálido que, envuelto en harapos, yacía en el suelo de piedra; el anciano soltó un grito horrible y prolongado, un grito de insoportable agonía…

—Ya ve que le mentí… Se lo suplico… Ya sabe que sufro de mitomanía…

—¡Mentiste a lord Voldemort, Ollivander!

—¿Por qué habla de usted mismo en tercera persona?

Voldemort alzó su varita y el anciano se retorció de nuevo de dolor.

—No, yo no… Juro que no…

—¡Vuelves a mentir! ¡Querías ayudar a Potter, ayudarlo a huir de mí!

—Yo no… Yo pensé que si usaba otra varita…

—Entonces explícame que ha pasado. ¡La varita de Lucius ha quedado destruida!

—Eso es porque Lucius le dio un palito sin más; no era una varita…

—¡Mientes! ¡Con esa varita maté al estúpido de Ojoloco!

—Ten piedad… ¡Es por mi enfermedad! ¡La mitomanía!

Harry vio cómo la blanca mano levantaba de nuevo la varita, sintió brotar el odio de lord Voldemort y vio cómo el frágil anciano que yacía en el suelo se retorcía de dolor…

—¡Harry!

Las imágenes desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido. El muchacho estaba plantado en la oscuridad, aferrado a la verja del jardín; el corazón le palpitaba y todavía notaba un hormigueo en la cicatriz. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado.

—Volvamos dentro, Harry —le susurró Hermione—. Supongo que no seguirás pensando en marcharte, ¿verdad?

—Tienes que quedarte, colega —dijo Ron dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡Tú! Di que mi esencia era dorada y no parecía pipí de gato o me iré.

Ron balbuceó, sonrojado, pero finalmente accedió a los deseos de su amigo.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hermione que se había acercado para verle la cara—. ¡Tienes muy mal aspecto!

—¿Insinúas que su aspecto normal te resulta atractivo? —le increpó Ron, quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo sobre por haberse retractado de sus palabras sobre la esencia de Harry.

—Hermy…

—¿La llamas Hermy, en mi cara? ¿Y tú te haces llamar mi _brother_? —protestó de nuevo Ron, siendo ignorado.

—Dime Hermy —dijo Harry armándose de valor—, ¿la mitomanía existe?

—¡Claro que existe! Es un trastorno psicológico caracterizado por mentir de forma compulsiva y patológica.

—Eres muy lista, Hermy, muy lista.

—¡Claro que es muy lista! ¡Yo también puedo afirmarlo! —chilló Ron intentando hacerse notar.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —prosiguió Hermione mirando a Harry.

—Ollivander sufre de mitomanía.

Harry les narró sus últimas visiones. Ron quedó consternado y Hermione estaba completamente aterrada.

—¡No debería pasarte eso de nuevo! Se supone que ya no te sucedía… ¡Oh, eres un chico muy cotilla! ¡No debes permitir que entre en tu mente! ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras tu mente! ¡Se está apoderando de todo, no permitas que también invada tu mente!

—Oh, claro. Su mente debe ser un gran tesoro… —murmuró Ron, celoso, por lo bajo.

Mientras, a cientos de metros de distancia, en la oscuridad de la noche, un coche en cuyo interior iban dos hombres con capuchas de cuarta mano negras, observaban el lugar esperando que se apareciera alguien.

—Cariño, creo que va siendo hora de que asimiles que no vendrá…

—¡Cállate, Dolohov! ¡Sigue observando el lugar! ¡Y no me toques el muslo, pedazo marica!

Dolohov miró el rudo perfil de su compañero Yaxley y sonrió tontamente, acariciándole el pelo.

—Qué humor tienes, querido…

—No-me-llames-querido —recitó lentamente, apretando los dientes con fuerza, el pobre de Yaxley quien conducía el vehículo.

—No sé tú, querido, pero a mí me está dando frío, ¿qué tal si…?

—¡Sube el volumen! —le ordenó Yaxley, y apto seguido le volvió a pegar en la mano que intentaba colarse por el bajo de su capucha—. Seguro que ya no escuchan…

Dolohov resopló coquetamente y le dio volumen al altavoz:

—_¡ATENCIÓN! Ha llegado a su ciudad el coche del tapicero. Tapizamos sofás, sillas, camas, cucharillas, abanicos, tomates. ¡ATENCIÓN! Salga y pregunte precios. Ha llegado a su ciudad el coche del tapicero…_

El hombre que conducía parecía muy molesto, un tic nervioso había aparecido en su ojo derecho. No soportaría que su plan de última hora para cazar al estúpido de Potter no funcionara. Si lo conseguía, el señor Tenebroso se excitaría de sobremanera y todos los honores serían suyos. ¡Suyos! Y no del odioso de Snape.

Esa misma noche, después de que la caza de Potter fallara, había conseguido engatusar al estúpido de Dolohov sin ningún problema para que lo acompañara a por un coche _muggle_. Así estarían camuflados. Había visto en Privet Drive que Potter deseaba tapizar unos sofás… ¡Nada podía fallar!

—¡Tic tac, tic tac! —canturreó Dolohov sonriéndole—. Será mejor que lo dejemos y hagamos cosas más útiles, no sé si me entiendes…

—Como vuelvas a tocarme la pierna te mataré aquí mismo y abonaré mi huerto con tu cuerpo en putrefacción, no sé si me entiendes…

—¡Desde luego! ¡Qué genio!

Dolohov se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un artefacto _muggle_.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

—Es un móvil. Un aparato _muggle_. Lo uso para espiar a Potter. Tiene una cuenta pública… a ver cuál es la última noticia…

—¿El señor Tenebroso sabes que utilizas eso?

—¡Pues claro! Después de Snape y Bellatrix, yo soy su tercer favorito.

El tic nervioso de Yaxley aumentó en cuestión de segundos. A duras penas asimiló que una mujer estuviera por delante de él; pero es que Bellatrix le daba miedo a cualquiera… Casi no soportaba a Snape, pero… ¿qué ese estúpido afeminado de Dolohov estuviera por delante de él?

—Mira, cariño. Último tweet de Harry Potter corazón de león: "Hasta siempre, Ojoloco. Remus y Bill han ido a buscarte. Muy deprimido".

—Vayamos a por esos dos… —sentenció Yaxley parando el coche de repente y bajándose enfurecido.

Dolohov resopló resignado y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Otra noche que no mojo…

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Me alegra saber que hay gente que sigue la historia, así las horas que le dedico a destruir el libro original valen la pena XDDD.<p>

Quiero darles las gracias a los lectores anónimos a los que no les puedo mandar un privado: franlo, Faraleth y Alicia.

De ahora en adelante, ya que apenas tengo tiempo de nada, intentaré hacer un capítulo por mes para no abandonar la historia. Así que me pongo de plazo el 30 de noviembre para publicar el siguiente.

Os voy a hacer una recomendación. Buscad en youtube: a very potter musical. Es una obra de teatro, musical, que han hecho unos fans mezclando todos los libros. Está en inglés y también con subtítulos en español. A mí me encantó y me reí muchísimo.

No sé si mendigar unos reviews como viene siendo habitual en mí (patéticamente jjjj) dado que no he contribuido con gran cosa… Pero bueno, espero que siempre haya algún capítulo mejor que otro.

¡Reviews! ¡Se agradece! ¡De todo corazón!

Que paséis un buen día de todos los santos (no le veo la festividad, pero bueno… el protocolo social así lo dicta).

28


	6. El ghoul en pijama

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Protocolarios saludos y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

><p>En La Madriguera todos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Ojoloco. Harry creía que en cualquier momento lo vería irrumpir por la puerta trasera como hacían los otros miembros de la Orden, menos Lupin, que últimamente había adquirido la extraña costumbre de entrar por la gatera.<p>

Prueba del enorme pesar que invadía el potteriano corazón de nuestro héroe eran sus más que lastimeros, y patéticos, por qué no decirlo, estados de twitter. Ese móvil de última generación estaba haciendo mucho daño.

_Ojoloco, te llevo en mi corazón para siempre. Soy un hombre y te lloré, ¡no me avergüenzo de ello!_

Hermione leyó por encima del hombro de Harry. Dejó a un lado su _Historia de Hogwarts_ (con escenas inéditas), rompió la mesilla del té a consecuencia del peso del libro y por magia, oh sí, magia, recuperó la rectitud de su espalda.

—Harry, no creo que debas poner tanta información. ¡Imagínate que ellos te estén espiando!

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Hermione? —protestó Harry tecleando como un loco—. ¿No te han dicho que debes ser más clara? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry se rio de su propio chiste singración, Hermione resopló, armándose de fuerzas. Ron se rascó un cojón mientras observaba la escena desde la lejanía.

—Los mortífagos, Harry. Los mortífagos.

Harry siguió sin prestarle atención. Pulsó la tecla _enter_ y sonrió, lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

_7 son los gnomos… guiño, guiño._

—¡Harry! —gritó alarmada Hermione.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pantalla del móvil.

—Me atormentan esos Horrocruxes —se excusó Harry encogiéndose de hombro.

—No puedes ir publicando esas cosas por ahí —prosiguió Hermione, enrojeciendo—. ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta de lo que pusiste antes del sentimiento tan hondo que te invade por la muerte de Ojoloco?

—No usó la expresión "sentimiento tan hondo", ¿verdad? —intervino Ron con una mirada suplicante.

Hermione asintió en silencio, y Ron miró a su amigo, transformado a causa de ese móvil.

—¿Qué puso?

—_Los siete pecados capitales de Voldy._ ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Se puede ser más tonto? —chilló Hermione alarmada.

—¡Me estoy expresando! —gritó Harry metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero—. Nadie lo va a asociar con los Horrocruxes.

—Por cierto, Hermione ha hecho algunas indagaciones —dijo Ron bajando el tono de voz.

Harry se metió enseguida la mano en el bolsillo, pero Hermione impidió que se hiciera con todos los Pokemon, perdón, con el móvil gracias a un manotazo y una mirada severa.

—Basta Harry, deja esa mierda.

—Sí, tío, estás atontado.

—No estoy tan atontado. He estado pensando en ello, seriamente, os lo juro —añadió Harry ante la cara de consternación de sus amigos—. El Detector dejará de funcionar el día treinta. Eso significa que solo necesito esperar aquí cuatro días más.

—Cinco días —le corrigió Ron, al que le sonaba familiar esa misma conversación—. Tenemos que quedarnos para la boda. Si no asistimos, nos matarán. Solo es un día más.

—¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo importante que…?

—Pues claro que no, si no saben nada. Aunque la chismosa de mi madre ha intentado sonsacarnos información. Lo hace muy a menudo. Se está leyendo un libro de psicología sobre cómo sacar información.

—¡Pues yo seré una tumba!

—Porque la señora Weasley no tiene móvil, si no… —carraspeó Hermione con cierto tono de ironía.

—Mi padre y Lupin también andan al acecho de cualquier pista. ¿Por qué crees que Remus entra ahora por la gatera? Para sorprendernos. Pero no son tan chismosos como mi madre, cuando le dijimos que eran secretos de Dumbledore, dejaron de insistir. Pero mi madre es harina de otro costal.

Las advertencias de Ron se hicieron realidad. Poco antes de la comida, la señora Weasley pidió la ayuda de Harry para que le ayudara a identificar un calcetín, cuando todos sabían que no era el más apropiado. Harry no sabía identificar calcetines.

—Señora, me pone en un compromiso —le expresó Harry en el lavadero.

Miraba con evidente miedo la pila de calcetines extraviados, se veía incapaz de identificarlos. La señora Weasley no le hizo caso a sus ruegos y mirada lastimera. Fijó en él sus pobres ojos y con un tono despreocupado, le habló.

—Por lo visto, Ron y Hermione creen que ninguno de vosotros tres irá a Hogwarts este año.

—Eso parece.

Harry no dejaba de pasear la mirada por los calcetines, fijándose de vez en cuando en alguno que le resaltaba especialmente por motivos de color, forma o etnia.

—¿Te importa decirme por qué habéis decidido abandonar los estudios?

—Verás, señora, Dumbledore me dejó… trabajo —masculló Harry—. Ron y Hermione lo saben, y quieren ayudarme.

—¿Qué clase de "trabajo"?

—No puedo…

—¡Pues creo que Arthur y yo tenemos derecho a saberlo, y estoy segura de que los señores Granger estarán de acuerdo conmigo!

Harry vio en esa acusación su oportunidad de salir victorioso.

—¡Y qué pensarán los señores Potter! ¡Ah, perdón, que no existen! ¡Porque están muertos!

—Yo no quería… yo no pretendía…

—¡Da igual, nadie piensa en el pequeño Harry! —gritó el gran Harry con gran dramatismo—. Ya nadie piensa en los niños…

Dicho esto abandonó la lavandería. Pero el corazón de la señora Molly volvió a ser imperturbable. Desde ese instante mantuvo a Ron, Hermione y Harry separados, en tareas diferentes. Apenas tenían un resquicio para poder hablar y la locura de Harry aumentaba por minutos.

_Sin vosotros no sé si tendré las fuerzas necesarias_.

Harry fue alejado de la complicada tarea de identificación de calcetines por unanimidad de toda la familia. Que el pobre de George se encontrara un calcetín de sus favoritos, con reno incluido, junto a otro rosa de princesa Disney de su hermana Ginny fue el colmo.

—¡Mamá! —había gritado George como un loco—. No quiero que él identifique mis calcetines, ¡mira lo que ha hecho!

No es necesario decir que la tristeza invadió el corazón de nuestro joven héroe. Para muestra, una frase de twitter minutos después del altercado.

_¡Siento si os he defraudado! ¡Familia! Eso es lo que sois para mí, una familia._

A continuación la tristeza pareció esfumarse, y a espaldas de Hermione consiguió poner:

_Siete lobitos tiene la loba…_

—¿Siete lobitos tiene la loba? ¿Qué significa eso? —vociferó Yaxley recogiendo los últimos informes de su fiel vasallo.

Dolohov lo observó dar vueltas por el pequeño cuarto oscuro, deleitándose al ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban presos de la furia y agarraba con rabia el papel que sostenía en su mano.

—El Lupin ese habrá engendrado siete hijos —le consoló Dolohov relamiéndose.

—Sí, sí… tiene sentido. ¡Tiene sentido, maldita sea!

Yaxley pareció calmarse, pero no estaba convencido del todo. Los mensajes de cara rajada eran muy misteriosos, siempre con esas referencias al número siete, ¿qué tramaría?

Harry, por el contrario, seguía en sus tareas, gran ignorante de que sus estados estaban siendo vigilados por el vasallo Yaxley, hombre resentido donde los hubiera. No tenía ni un minuto junto a Ron o Hermione, siempre ocupados en desgnomizar el jardín, montar los canapés, ordenar las bragas por colores de la señora Molly… Ron había tenido más suerte y se encargada de las bragas de Fleur.

—Me parece que mi madre confía en que si consigue impedir que estéis juntos y hagáis planes, podrá retrasar vuestra partida —comentó Ginny en voz baja mientras preparaban la mesa para cenar la tercera noche de su llegada.

—¿Y qué cree que va a pasar entonces? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Qué alguien matará a Voldemort mientras ella nos tiene aquí preparando volovanes?

Lo dijo sin pensar y vio que Ginny palidecía.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Es eso lo que pretendéis hacer?

—Yo no… Lo he dicho en broma —rectificó evasivo (este pasaje está basado en auténticos hechos reales, si no ir a la página 85 del famoso libro. Harry es así).

Ginny lo miró de una forma extraña. Un ojo más cerrado que otro y babeando. Harry comprendió que llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar a solas, desde cuando daban esos largos "paseos" (ahora se llama así) por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Harry, ¿sabes qué son volovanes?

—No —repuso el joven sonrojándose.

—Lo que me temía.

De repente Hermione surgió de debajo de la mesa, se irguió y recitó de carrerilla, visiblemente orgullosa de su actuación:

—Los volovanes son unos pastelillos de masa de hojaldre, huecos y redondeados, que se rellenan con ingredientes de muy diversos tipos.

Harry estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando el señor Weasley, Kingsley y Bill entraron en la cocina. En esos días solían ir los miembros de la Orden a cenar con ellos, ya que La Madriguera había conseguido sustituir a Grimmauld Place como cuartel general. El señor Weasley se había armado de paciencia para explicar que tras la muerte de Dumbledore, el guardián de los secretos de la orden, cada una de las personas a las que el pobre viejo había revelado la ubicación de dicho cuartel se habían convertido a su vez en guardines de los secretos.

—No lo entiendo —había afirmado Harry.

—Pasamos de él, ¿no? —dijo Lupin el Sanguinario retrepándose en la silla.

—Estás totalmente OOC, Lupin —le dijo Hermione agudamente.

—No lo entiendo —volvió a repetir Harry.

—_Out of character _—resopló Hermione fingiendo que se armaba de paciencia cuando en realidad estaba súper complacida de ofrecer a gente tan subdesarrollada mentalmente la respuesta que tanto ansiaban.

Tras este breve inciso, que no es más que una pequeña transcripción de unos hechos acontecidos en un pasado no muy lejano, todos volvieron a tomar el curso de la narración.

La mesa estaba llena de suculentos platos: pastel de solomillo, croquetas de cangrejo, gachas de paja y un guiso de oreja que no fue del agrado de George.

—¡Mamá, no era necesario tal plato culinario!

Harry se acercó a Lupin y le susurró amablemente.

—Culinario es de cocina que no de cu…

Lupin le clavó el tenedor en el muslo y siguió comiendo, rechinando los dientes de vez en cuando. Si había algo que odiara en este mundo, es que utilizaran el mismo juego de palabras singración capítulo tras capítulo. El hecho de que Harry se acariciara el muslo y mirara a Lupin cómo intentando averiguar por el semblante de este qué hecho le había provocado actuar de semejante manera, le hacía presagiar que esa escena no tardaría en repetirse.

—¿Qué pasa con Snape y Grimmauld Place? —dijo de repente Hermione, callando las quejas, cada vez más patéticas, del pobre George.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó el señor Weasley confuso.

Ron increpó con la mirada a Hermione; ya sabemos por qué la miraba tanto, pero hasta capítulos posteriores no entraremos en los "miedos y sentimientos del pobretón de Weasley". Decir pobretón y Weasley en realidad no es decir mucho, pues habría que especificar a cuál de los pobretones y Weasley nos referimos, pero esta duda carece de fundamento, pues por el contexto es fácilmente adivinable.

—Es que Harry debería haber preguntado eso hace unos párrafos —aclaró Hermione.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —confirmó el señor Weasley sacando de su maletín lo que parecía un libro mal encuadernado—. Sí, sí. Lo dice justo aquí, ¡qué lista eres, Hermione!

—Podrías haber hecho un guiso de pies…

George no cesaba en su perorata, obstinado en no comerse su plato. Molly cada vez sostenía la cuchara con más fuerza, y esta chocaba contra el fondo del plato provocando el ruido típico de un campanario… (Me han prohibido hacer metáforas, lo retiro alegremente. Más si son estúpidas y no aportan nada a la narración, como las notas de autor). Absurdo.

—Un guiso de pies, de pies… cállate y cómete el plato.

—Ojoloco puso unas pocas maldiciones —dijo el señor Weasley elevando la voz—. Ya sabes, una aquí, otra allí… Son maldiciones anti-Snape.

—¡Oh, qué curioso! Maldiciones individualizadas, realmente complicadas de hacer —comentó Hermione fascinada.

—¡Bah! —gruñó Lupin con desgana—. Solo pusimos algunos botes de champú en la entrada.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Hermione, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Esto… eh… sí, eso fue.

El rostro del señor Weasley adquirió la misma tonalidad que su cabello. Por lo demás, la cena se desarrolló sin ningún acontecimiento reseñable. George finalmente, amedrentado por su madre, se comió su buen guiso de orejas. Y no le estuvo malo. No señor.

A la hora de quitar la mesa, todos intentaron escabullirse. Algunos utilizaron excusas más elaboradas, véase Lupin.

—Lo siento Molly, voy al baño, estas almorranas me están matando…

Todos sabían que los hombres lobos eran proclives a sufrir de hemorroides, no valía la pena cuestionar la veracidad de tal declaración. En cambio otras excusas eran francamente penosas, véase Harry.

—Señora Weasley, he de irme al Ministerio, hoy hay mucho trabajo.

—Recoge los cubiertos y los llevas al fregadero —le ordenó Molly sin clemencia—. Que comer nos está a todos muy bueno, pero a la hora de dar el callo, a todos nos gusta tocarnos los cojones a dos manos… Habrase visto cosa igual.

Tras retirar todos los utensilios y vajilla de la mesa, y demás menesteres, se reunieron para echar un momento de distendida charla.

—¿Qué pasa con Ojoloco? ¿No se ha sabido nada? —preguntó Harry a Bill.

—Qué va, nada.

—Yo había hecho un hoyo en el jardín para enterrarlo, y otro para Hedwig…

—Lo siento Harry, la vida es así de puta.

—Ya, así de puta… ¿Y no van a hacer nada en el Ministerio para castigar mi pequeña insolencia por haber utilizado magia?

—Qué va, no quieren reconocer la fuerza de Voldemort —le explicó Bill—. Además, ¿cuándo te han castigado a ti? Bah, resumiendo. Scrimgeour está cagado, no reconocen que ha habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban, no se dice nada, es la era de la desinformación.

Hermione no dejaba de observar la escena, aunque aparentemente se encontraba sumergida en la lectura de su nuevo libro: _La mecánica cuántica y la teoría de las cuerdas._ Ron, en una esquina, escondido, leía otro libro mucho más pequeño y con dibujos ilustrativos: _Cómo entender de forma simple la mecánica cuántica y la teoría de las cuerdas para impresionar a la chica que te gusta_. Realmente estaba agradecido de haber encontrado justo el libro que necesitaba.

—¿PARA QUÉ CONTAR LA VERDAD, PARA QUÉ? —gritó Harry teatralmente.

—¿No hay nadie para plantarles cara? —intervino Ron desde la lejanía. No mostraba mucha atención por las gigantescas letras de su libro, así no llegaría a ninguna parte…

—Están cagados de miedo —les informó Bill—. Imaginaros, Voldemort está fatal de la cabeza. Y encima no dejan de circular rumores. Un declarado mortífago estaba repartiendo panfletos el otro día donde decía que la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts se había tomado unas vacaciones para irse a las Canarias… ¿Quién se va a creer eso?

Harry no supo a dónde había ido dicha profesora, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no decir palabra, aunque se moría por preguntar.

—Voy a _hablag_ de _tontegías_ —intervino Fleur, cambiando el tema de conversación—. Ya sabéis que soy la _gubia_ (rubia) de la _histogia_. _Hagy_, hemos pensado en cómo _disfgazagte paga _la boda. No hemos invitado a ningún _mogtifago_, ya sabes que tienen mala fama y lo suelen _detgozar_ todo cuando beben, esos _juegguistas_ (juerguistas)… Y también es _por _tu _segugidad, pog _supuesto —añadió Fleur al ver que Harry se disponía a intervenir, bastante ofendido.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —concedió la señora Weasley—. A ver, Ron, ¿has limpiado ya tu habitación?

—¿Por qué? —protestó Ron tirando definitivamente al suelo el libro—. A Harry y a mí nos gusta como está.

—A mí en realidad…

Harry fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley, que tenía los brazos cruzados en jarra, siempre dispuesta a dar órdenes.

—Dentro de unos días tu hermano va a casarse en esta casa…

—¡Joder, ni que fuera a casarse en mi habitación!

El señor Weasley se levantó, se quitó el cinturón y le azuzó un golpe en el culo a su hijo; quien se llevó las manos instintivamente a sus partes traseras para aliviarse.

—No le hables así a tu madre y haz lo que te dice.

Harry vio su oportunidad de quedar como Dios. Tenía un instinto innato para eso.

—Yo le ayudaré, que también la he ensuciado.

Potter sonrió satisfecho. Ahora la señora Weasley le diría que no era necesario, que eso podía hacerlo Ron solo.

—Pues venga, ¿a qué esperáis? Que mañana tenéis más cosas que hacer.

La cara de Harry se desencajó por completo.

—Harry, quita esa cara, cualquiera diría que no te ofrecías de corazón —le reprochó Molly—. Y mañana limpiarás el gallinero con Arthur; Hermione, te agradecería mucho que cambiaras las sábanas para monsieur y madame Delacour; ya sabes que llegan mañana a las 11.

Al día siguiente Harry se encaminó hacia el gallinero con hastío, pero Hastío no parecía muy hablador. El niño que sobrevivió pegó una patada a la primera piedra que vio (mentira, se aseguró de que le daba, efectivamente, a la más pequeña de todas) y sacó su móvil:

_A veces un héroe tiene que lidiar con mierda._

A lo lejos vio al señor Weasley, quien ya se encontraba a la entrada del gallinero, saludándolo con bastante efusividad. No parecía ese tipo de persona que se encamina a limpiar un montón de gallinaza. Harry, en un fugaz ataque de inteligencia, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. A Arthur podría darle un infarto ante semejante artefacto _muggle_.

—Entra pequeño, entra —le indicó amablemente Arthur—. Mira, Ted me ha mandado los trozos de la moto de Sirius… pienso montarla de nuevo. ¿Ves esa pieza de ahí? Es el tubo de escape, creo que se llama así, ¿no es genial Harry? Toca, toca… aún tiene grasa, ¡esos condenados _muggles_! ¡Algún día conseguirán viajar hasta a la luna!

Harry decidió mantenerlo en su ignorancia. Se agachó para observar el manillar que un día debió de manejar su padrino. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que el móvil se había deslizado de su bolsillo para caer encima de la paja. Solo los gemidos incontrolados de Arthur lograron avisarle de que algo no iba bien.

—Ummm, ummmmm.

El señor Weasley apenas podía articular una palabra coherente. Sus ojos brillaban de la excitación, sus manos no dejaban de chocarse, a un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso. Las aletas de la nariz subían y bajaban en bruscos movimientos. Harry sintió miedo.

—No es lo que parece señor Weasley…

—¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Ummmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmm!

Harry se agachó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a los excitados ojos de su interlocutor. Intentando no provocar a la bestia que gemía descontrolada pidiendo la potestad de ese sofisticado artefacto muggle. Una vez consiguió agarrar el móvil (Harry no pensaba deshacerse de él), sin perder el contacto visual con la bestia, retrocedió lentamente para ponerse a una distancia prudencial, y huyó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Subió las escaleras casi sin respiración, y se dirigió veloz a la habitación de su fiel amigo desde el primer libro, Ron Weasley.

—¡Estoy en ello! ¡Estoy en ello! —protestó Ron al escuchar pasos provenientes de la escalera, pensando que era su madre.

Al ver a Harry, siguió tumbado en la cama. La habitación seguía igual de sucia, solo con un cambio. Hermione estaba en un rincón sentada con su gato en el regazo y separando dos pilas de libros.

—¿Os importa si cierro la puerta? —preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras que Hermione simplemente cabeceó lo que parecía un No y siguió en su tarea. Harry cerró de un portazo y aseguró el cerrojo, por si las moscas.

—¡Ummmmmmmmm! ¡Ummmmmmmmmmm!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron curioso.

—Yo no escucho nada, ¿qué hacéis?

—Pues estoy clasificando los libros que nos llevaremos para buscar los Horrocruxes, ya sabes, los útiles de los que no… ¿Pensáis que necesitaremos traducir runas? Sí, sí, es muy posible.

—En algún lado leí que Voldemort tenía un máster sobre traducción de runas… —comentó Harry.

—¿Crees que Ojoloco estará muerto de verdad?

Harry se acercó hacia su amigo, sentándose en el filo de la cama.

—¿Tú lo crees, fiel Ron?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y se tapó la cara con el libro de _Caída de las Artes Oscuras_.

—No sé, tronco. Yo creo que estará fiambre, Bill vio cómo le lanzaban la maldición asesina…

—Bill estaba en apuros, quizá creyó ver —le debatió Ron.

—De todas formas se cayó desde trescientos metros, hasta el ojo de cristal se le tuvo que hacer añicos…

—¿Te imaginas ahí el ojo, to' estrellado en el suelo?

—Y el pobre se tuvo que reventar por completo. ¿Le saldrían las tripas por el ombligo?

—Y por el culo tío —dijo Ron cabeceando.

Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la ventana más cercana, por la que vomitó. Su cara estaba lívida y sus ojos, brillantes.

—Desde luego habría mierda por todos lados —continuó Harry—. Al pobre se le reventarían.

—Puede… pobre hombre, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí. Un montón de mierda.

Y Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry y Ron parecieron darse cuenta de que su charla no era la más adecuada.

—¡Lo siento, Hermy! —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama con la intención de consolarla.

Pero no pudo. De un manotazo, Ron lo arrojó al suelo y saltó al lado de Hermione, dándole consuelo en sus brazos y mirando a Harry de forma amenazadora, como si lo desafiara a acercarse.

—Es que… nunca pensé que Ojoloco fuera a morir… nunca… Se veía tan fuerte —sollozaba Hermione, desconsolada.

—Al pobre se le acabó su reloj vital —ofreció Harry a modo de consuelo.

—¡Fue asesinado! —chilló Hermione—. Asquerosos, malditos…

—No te preocupes —le consoló Ron—. Con mi talento, tu sabiduría y la suerte que tiene este —miró a Harry de reojo, sin darle permiso para acercarse aún— acabaremos con él. Te lo prometo.

Harry dio tres pasos bien estudiados hacia la ventana. Apoyó las manos en el alfeizar y miró hacia el paisaje como si fuera la última vez que lo miraba. Respiró hondo, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Cabeceó varias veces teatralmente y se llevó las manos a los ojos, como si se estuviera secando un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Pero no tenía lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza, como un hombre valiente y decidido, que acepta su destino con resignación.

—Y ahí va —le susurró Hermione a Ron, quien ya había puesto los ojos en blanco, adelantándose al teatral acto que se avecinaba.

—¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión! ¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma del héroe noble entre sufrir de la fortuna de los seres que ama, o rebelarse contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo desaparecer con ellas? ¿Acaso mi alma entera vale más que la vuestra, por muy personajes secundarios que seáis? ¿Acaso el sufrimiento de los demás debe ser mi redentor? ¿Acaso debo soportar, una vez más, ver a los que quiero morir por mí? ¡Esta cicatriz en forma de rayo ha sido mi mayor maldición!

—¡Qué te calles ya, cojones! —le gritó Ron perdiendo las buenas formas.

Odiaba ese soliloquio de Harry, y es que aunque este último creyera que era la primera vez que su amigo lo escuchaba, no era así. Ron había tenido que soportar el ensayo de semejante parafernalia noche sí, y noche también. Harry pensaba que su fiel amigo estaba dormido, y ensayaba. Y Ron maldecía.

—Harry, esto es algo que teníamos decidido desde hace ya. Incluso antes de la muerte de Dumbledore —le explicó Hermione.

—Pero es que… no es lo mejor, yo debería…

—¿Acaso te crees que no somos conscientes de a dónde vamos? —estalló Hermione poniéndose en pie—. Y quítate ya ese sombrero de plumas.

Harry, avergonzado, se lo quitó y lo escondió debajo de la cama. Se lo había puesto en mitad de su actuación, para darle más dramatismo y provocar la catarsis en su público.

—Llevo días preparando el equipaje, seleccionando lo que necesitaremos y lo que no, me he vuelto hasta una ladrona para robar pociones multijugos. También he modificado la memoria de mis padres para convencerlos de que se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins, y que su sueño era ir a Australia, cosa que ya han hecho…

—Les ha faltado tiempo, ¿no? —comentó alegremente Harry.

—Voy a ignorar tu comentario Harry, creo que es lo más maduro —le dijo Hermione.

—Haces muy bien —le corroboró Ron mirando a Harry con ceño el fruncido.

—Desde luego —afirmó Harry.

—Les he modificado la memoria para protegerlos de Voldemort, y también para protegerte a ti, porque siempre les hablé mucho a mis padres de ti. Si todo eso acaba bien, los buscaré y anularé el sortilegio. Si no es así…, ni saben que tienen una hija.

Hermione no puedo más, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ron se apresuró a secárselas, y Harry sintió una punzada en la panza que nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

—Lo siento… yo no sabía… es que como no tengo padres, ya sabéis, no tengo una familia que perder…

—Ron, enséñale lo que has tenido que hacer tú.

—¿Crees que debo enseñarlo? —dijo Ron dubitativo mirando a Hermione, quien afirmó categóricamente con la cabeza—. Ah, bueno.

Ron se levantó y se acercó a la mesita. Abrió el segundo cajón, y sacó un pergamino donde había el dibujo infantil de un trol. Se acercó a Harry y se lo tendió.

—Verás, no está acabado del todo. Le faltan algunos trazos e intensidad en los colores, después lo hechizaré para que se mueva. Creo que quiero ser pintor.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada. ¿Acaso la estupidez era contagiosa? Tendría que investigar más en esa poción que la preservaría de semejante mal.

—Es bastante bonito, creo que podría alimentarme solo observándolo, con todo lo que me transmite, sin necesidad de comida —dijo Harry, sosteniendo el dibujo entre sus manos, maravillado.

—Gracias tío.

—¡ESO NO! —chilló Hermione—. Lo que guardas ahí arriba.

—¡Oh, vale! —dijo Ron sonrojándose. Apuntó con su varita a una trampilla que había en el techo—. ¡_Descendo_!

Inmediatamente apareció una escalerilla. Ron y Harry subieron por ella, y a medida que iban subiendo unos lamentosos gritos se hicieron más audibles. Arriba estaba todo muy oscuro, pero Harry pudo adivinar lo que parecía una figura en la esquina.

—¿Es vuestro ghoul, no?

—Así es. No hables muy alto, o la despertarás.

—Pero si está despierto…

—No a él…

Ron y Harry se acercaron hacia la criatura. El joven Weasley iluminó la estancia con su varita y Harry pudo observar lo que parecía una figura humana cubierta de pústulas con el viejo pijama de su amigo y el cabello rojo.

—¿Es vuestro hermano secreto Hugo? —inquirió Harry maravillado con el parecido que tenía con Ron.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Soy yo! Es decir, se supone que seré yo. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Pues… no.

—Cuando nos marchemos ese ghoul bajará a la habitación y dormirá aquí. Él parece muy contento con la idea, aunque no habla, solo gime. Todos creerán que estoy enfermo de spattergroit. ¿No es una idea genial?

—No le veo la genialidad…

—¡Joder, Harry! Yo no puedo hacer como Hermione y esconder a toda mi familia, sería muy sospechoso. Y cuando comience el curso y ninguno nos presentemos en Hogwarts, sospecharán que estamos contigo e irán a ver a nuestras familias. Con el ghoul ocupando mi lugar creerán que estoy enfermo de spattergroit y como es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, ni se acercarán…

—¡HOSTIA, PEDAZO DE IDEA! —gritó Harry, comprendiendo la dimensión de tal plan.

—¡Calla, calla! ¡Te dije que no gritaras!

De repente unos gritos de mujer rompieron la armonía del desván. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la esquina de donde provenían. Allí, encadenada a las paredes, con un viejo camisón blanco, estaba la criatura femenina más maravillosa que jamás había visto.

—¡No la mires Harry!

Pero Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Su pelo era de un color castaño oro con mezcla de bronce y reflejos cristalinos (sí, cristalinos) que cambiaba de color según el rayo de sol que le diera. Sus ojos eran enormes y del color del ámbar con reflejos azules alrededor del iris, enmarcado por unas pestañas de infarto, negras y tupidas. Sus labios eran de un color rojo intenso que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro. Debajo del viejo camisón se podía intuir unos senos enormes, duros y bien puestos y unas largas y esbeltas piernas.

—Mis padres eran una veela y un vampiro, y soy tu hermana secreta, Harry Potter —dijo la muchacha con una voz tan sensual que solo incitaba a poseerla.

—¡No la escuches, Harry! —le gritaba Ron mientras se tapaba los oídos.

—Mi padrino también es Sirius Black, y Lupin es mi primo, aunque Voldemort es mi abuelo, y..

—¡Calla, puta! ¡CALLA! —gritaba Ron, alarmado.

—Libérame, hermano, libérameeeeee.

—Tengo que salvarla Ron, ¿has visto que bella es? Noto que estoy _out of character_ y no me importa. ¡Que le den a los Horrocruxes!

Harry se acercó hechizado por ese maravilloso ser, babeando, sin poder mirar a otro lado. Ron lo apuntó con la varita y salió arrojado a través de la escalerilla por la que habían subido, cayendo a los pies de Hermione. Ron bajó rápidamente, y selló la trampilla.

—¡Uf, menos mal que te he sacado de ahí!

—¿Quién era?

—Eso era una Mary Sue —le explicó Ron secándose el sudor—. Una vez que la dejas entrar, rompe toda tu historia. La pasamos canutas para encerrarla ahí.

—Gracias colega.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio una fuerte palmadita, orgullosa por su resistencia. Había oído hablar de esas Mary Sue lo suficiente para saber el poder que ejercían sobre los hombres.

—¿Has visto, Harry? —preguntó Hermione—. Sabemos a dónde vamos. Estamos contigo.

El niño que sobrevivió miró a sus amigos con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción. Quería agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por él. Desde luego, tenía preparadas algunas solemnes palabras. Se dispuso a colocarse de nuevo su sombrero con plumas cuando Hermione lo interrumpió con una agresividad inaudita en ella.

—¡Ya basta, Harry! Sabemos que estás muy agradecido, pero no es necesario otro soliloquio.

Harry volvió a esconder el sombrero, bastante triste. En medio del silencio, escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley.

—Seguro que Ginny se ha dejado una mota de polvo —bufó Ron cansinamente—. No entiendo por qué los Delacour tienen que venir mañana.

—La hermana de Fleur será una dama de honor y tienen que ensayar la ceremonia, y siendo menor de edad, no va a venir sola —le explicó Hermione dejando a un lado _Teoría de Defensa Mágica_.

—¡Bah, qué más da! —le interrumpió Ron—. Lo que debemos decidir es por dónde vamos a comenzar cuando abandonemos esto.

—¡Yo tengo una idea! —chilló Harry recuperando el ánimo.

—Lo siento Harry, pero no creo que sea lo más inteligente ir a Godric's Hollow ahora, aunque sé que te gustaría —le dijo Hermione amablemente—. Seguramente Voldemort sepa que quieres ir y tenga a varios mortífagos vigilando el lugar. ¿No crees que deberíamos dar prioridad a los Horrocruxes…?

—Si supiéramos dónde están los Horrocruxes te daría la razón —repuso Harry sintiéndose incomprendido. Eran muchas las razones por las que quería ir a Godric's Hollow, sabía que allí hallaría algunas respuestas, en donde comenzó todo. Además, había escuchado que allí se encontraba la fábrica de Honeydukes…

—Este tal R.A.B… ya sabéis, el misterioso hombre de cuyas siglas no podemos hacernos ni una leve idea, ese que robó el guardapelo —intervino Ron de repente.

—Ya… en la nota ponía que iba a destruirlo, ¿no? —observó Hermione.

Harry se acercó a su mochila y sacó el falso Horrocrux que todavía contenía la nota firmada por R.A.B.

—"He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda" —leyó Harry.

—¿Y si de verdad ese misterioso hombre lo destruyó? —inquirió Ron.

—O mujer —puntualizó Hermione.

Harry sacó su móvil y googleó las siglas R.A.B.

—Desde luego, los foros están repletos de alocadas hipótesis —comentó con sorna—. Mirad esta, hablan del "hermanísimo". Desde luego… nada más que basura.

—De todas formas debemos encontrar el guardapelo auténtico para ver si lo destruyó, ¿no creéis? —les explicó Hermione.

—Qué misterio más endiablado ofrecen esas siglas —filosofó Ron en voz alta—. Un gran misterio… Y una vez que lo encontremos, ¿cómo lo destruiremos?

—He estado investigando acerca de ello —repuso Hermione—. Voy a acortar las parrafadas que vienen a continuación que la autora de mis pensamientos tiene ganas de publicar pronto: tras el funeral de Dumbledore, hice un conjuro _accio_, e invoqué los libros prohibidos de su despacho. Tal y como os lo cuento. Así de fácil es hacerse con un manual de esos, no me extraña que el joven Voldemort no tuviera dificultades… Pues total, los leí y eso, son muy malvados, irradian maldad en cada página. Ahí se dan todas las instrucciones para crear uno…

—¿Entonces por qué Voldemort le preguntó a Slughorn? —le interrumpió Ron.

—Él solo quería saber qué pasaría si en vez de dividir el alma en una, lo hacía en siete —explicó Harry leyendo su guión entrecortadamente, le había resultado especialmente difícil leerse esta parte.

—Podías haberlo leído un poco más natural, con más soltura, pero no pasa nada —dijo Hermione—. En fin, que si dividir el alma en un trozo ya es malo, pero malo, malo… en siete, es horrible. La única manera de reconstruir el alma sería muy dolorosa y podría romperla

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—¿También tienes que leer eso? —dijo Ron observando a su amigo.

—Déjame.

—La única manera es arrepentirse —dijo Hermione en tono solemne—. Y no veo a Voldemort por la labor.

—Ni yo tampoco —expresó Ron—. Entonces, ¿ese libro explica cómo destruir un Horrocrux?

—Sí, seré breve porque este guión está muy ampliado —dijo Hermione pasando las páginas como si fueran entrañas podridas—. Lo único que puede destruir un Horrocrux es algo lo suficientemente poderoso que le impida repararse. Por lo que deduzco, una de esas sustancias sería el colmillo de basilisco, con el que Harry mató el diario de Ryddle. Es una sustancia especialmente mortal cuyo único antídoto son las lágrimas de fénix.

—¡Uf, menos mal! —exclamó Ron fingiendo que estaba aliviado—. Menos mal que tenemos una gran provisión de colmillos de basilisco, me preguntaba qué íbamos a hacer con ellos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry repleto de dicha, tumbándose en la cama, relajado—. Me quitas un peso de encima…

—Era sarcasmo —matizó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio? —la voz de Harry parecía más apagada, pero fingió que se recuperaba—. Lo mío solo era una jovial broma.

—Nuestro problema es que hay muy pocas sustancias tan destructivas como el colmillo de basilisco…

—Quizá sirva una pata de gallina —dijo Harry pensativamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puede servir una pata de gallina? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros sin dar respuesta alguna—. Lo que iba diciendo, cuando destruyamos el recipiente del alma, esta no podrá regenerarse y habrá muerto.

—Me intriga saber qué hizo Dumbledore para destruir el anillo —comentó Harry pensativo—. ¡Mierda! Hay tantas cosas que nunca le pregunté y ahora desearía saber… ¿Cómo hacía para comer y no mancharse la barba? ¡Siempre estaba impoluta banquete tras banquete!

—Ese hombre tenía clase —afirmó Ron.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse con gran estrépito. Hermione se apresuró a esconder debajo de la cama el maligno libro; Ron se levantó de un salto de la cama, se resbaló con un envoltorio de ranas de chocolate y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, y Harry buscó instintivamente su varita mágica antes de darse cuenta que tenía delante a la señora Weasley, con el pelo alborotado y un humor de perros.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir esta agradable tertulia —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ya sé que todos necesitáis descansar, pero en mi habitación hay un montón de regalos de boda que deben clasificarse, y se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor querríais ayudarme.

—Como domina la ironía la gorda —le susurró Ron a Harry.

—¿Ironía?

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a decir Hermione con cara de susto, y al ponerse de pie dispersó los libros en todas direcciones—. Ya vamos…

—Me siento como un elfo doméstico —murmuró Ron. Pero sin la satisfacción de tener un empleo. ¡Qué contento me voy a poner cuando mi hermano se haya casado!

—Claro, entonces solo… solo…

—Lee el guión con tranquilidad Harry.

—Solo tendremos que buscar Horrocruxes. Será como unas vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Ron rio con ganas. Harry parecía consternado.

—No entiendo este guión trol, se supone que es algo gracioso, ¿no?

Nadie le hizo caso. Se pasaron las horas clasificando regalos, limpiando aquí y allá y colocando los últimos detalles. Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado para la llegada de los Delacour. Harry jamás había visto el jardín tan ordenado. No había trastos tirados por ningún lado, ni se veían los gnomos corretear de un lado a otro ni a las gallinas pastar ni las viejas botas de gomas tiradas en la entrada. Harry pensó que tenía un aspecto tristón. El señor Weasley había ido hasta la colina más cercana para recoger a los señores Delacour, ya que gracias a las protecciones de los Weasley y el Ministerio nadie podía llegar allí mediante magia. Al rato apareció el señor Weasley cargado de maletas seguido por una mujer alta y rubia que solo podía ser la madre de Fleur.

—_Maman! _—gritó Fleur acercándose a ella—. _Papa!_

El señor Delacour no era tan atractivo como su mujer. Era bastante más bajo que ella y muy gorda, y lucía una barba puntiaguda y negra. Calzado con botas de tacón, se dirigió a la señora Weasley y le plantó dos besos en cada mejilla.

—Ya sé que se han tomado muchas molestias _pog nosotgos_. _Fleug_ nos ha dicho que han tenido que _tgabajag_ mucho, que esta casa era una auténtica _pogquegia_…

La señora Delacour le pegó unos golpecitos en el costado para que se callara y sonrió con toda la simpatía que pudo, intentando restarle importancia al pequeño desliz de su marido.

—¡No ha sido para tanto! —exclamó la señora Weasley sonriente.

Ron se desquitó pegándole una patada al primer gnomo que apareció.

—¡Qué _placeg_ más _enogme_ la inminente unión de _nuestgas_ familias! —manifestó el señor Delacour con grandes ademanes—. Pese a _vuestga misegia, Fleug_ nos ha hablado mucho de lo _ggan_ semental que es vuestro hijo Bill…

El señor Delacour se ganó otro codazo, esta vez de su hija mayor, que estaba ligeramente sonrojada por las palabras cargadas de sinceridad de su padre. La sonrisa de la señora Molly se desdibujaba a ratos, pero mantuvo el temple.

Madame Delacour avanzó con elegancia y se acercó para besar a la señora Weasley.

—_Enchantée_. No le haga caso a mi _magido_, es muy _bgomista_. Su esposo nos ha contado unas _histogias divegtidísimas_…

El señor Weasley sonrió con complacencia. Cuando su mirada se clavó en Harry, no pudo controlar un histérico gemido.

—¡Ummmmmmmm!

Harry agarró su móvil con fuerza.

—Y esta es _nuestga_ hija pequeña, _Gabguielle_ —dijo el señor Delacour.

Gabrielle, una niña de once años igual que Fleur, pero en miniatura, obsequió a la señora Weasley con una sonrisa radiante, y miró a Harry con una encendida mirada sin pestañear. Ginny carraspeó.

—¿De qué va la penca esa? —musitó cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose amenazada por una niña que ni siquiera había llegado a la adolescencia y eso que del cuarto libro habían pasado ya unos años…

Los señores Weasley los invitaron a entrar a la casa, con fórmulas repletas de cortesía. Al final resultó que los señores Delacour eran unos excelentes invitados, muy amables y nada exigentes. El único problema era que el señor Delacour no tenía ni un pelo en la lengua para decir las verdades más hirientes.

—¡Ggacias por el pastel, señoga Weasley! Me lo comege por no hacegle un feo, y pog qué no deciglo, paga hacegle un favog a ese culo pgominente que tiene que demanda un poco más de atención, ¿eh, Arthug?

Esto solo era uno de los numerosos ejemplos que había ya aportado el señor Delacour en sus pocas horas de estancia. Pero todos se lo pasaban por alto, ya que era muy simpático. Sin embargo, el trabajo no había cesado y el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente en la casa lo complicaba mucho más.

Harry, Ron y Hermione apenas tenían momentos para estar juntos, acababan de abandonar el gallinero cuando la señora Weasley se les acercó con un cesto cargado de ropa para tender.

—Mañana vendrán los operarios para montar la carpa. Todas estas medidas de seguridad están complicando las cosas…

—Lo siento —se lamentó Harry.

—¡No te preocupes, Harry! Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a ti cariño, toma esta sábana anda; venga Ron, ayuda a Hermione. Harry, me preguntaba cómo quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Algo complejo y suntuoso, a ser posible.

—Vale, haremos algo sencillito. Invitaré a Remus y Tonks, y también a Hagrid…

—¿Dónde queda la suntuosidad y complejidad?

La señora Molly siguió tarareando sin prestar la menor atención a Harry. De repente la mujer se acordó de que aparte de ser una chacha, era una bruja muy competente. Sacó la varita y tendió toda la ropa por arte de magia. Al meterse la varita en el bolsillo del delantal se la cayó un pequeño libro con la tapa desgastada.

—Qué tonta soy, a veces se me olvida que soy una bruja, habrase visto… Deben ser los nervio, sí, eso.

Se rodeó, recogió el cesto y se encaminó hacia la casa. Hermione se agachó y recogió el pequeño libro con curiosidad: _Manual para chachas de cómo derrotar brujas mortífagas con solo dos movimientos de varitas._

—¡Señora Weasley! ¡Señora! —le llamó Hermione—. Se le ha caído este libro…

—Déjala —le dijo Ron estirando las manos sobre la cabeza—. Si vuelves, es capaz de mandarnos cualquier otra cosa.

—Siento que os estoy causando mucho dolor —murmuró Harry—. ¡_Accio_ sombrero!

—¡Oh, no! —chilló Hermione mientras veía como el sombrero de plumas cruzaba el patio.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —gritó Ron dirigiéndose hacia la casa, seguido de Hermione—. ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse el sombrero cuando sus amigos ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo, pero realmente ni he tenido ni tengo tiempo. Me he tirado la tarde para intentar acabarlo, porque veía que esto se alargaba eternamente y tengo miles de cosas que hacer ahora...<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, tanto si sí como si no, podéis usar el modo Review para hacerme saber vuestras impresiones.

No sé cuándo tendré el siguiente, realmente hasta marzo estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo de nada.

¡Nos vemos!

19


	7. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Siento mucho el retraso, de veras. Mi vida _muggle_ me tiene muy ocupada y me seguirá teniendo hasta finales de junio. Aparte, esta vez he tenido más tiempo pero inspiración ha muerto y contra eso, poco puedo hacer. Llevo todo el día, y son casi las dos de la noche aquí, sentada (tengo agujetas en el culo), uniendo partes que había escrito sueltas, escribiendo hasta la saciedad, porque me parece muy descortés tardar mucho en actualizar.

Os advierto de que no he estado nada inspirada pese a ser un capítulo que pensaba que daría más a la parodia (y sigo creyéndolo) pero no he podido dar más de sí. No está ni revisado, si hay erratas, avisadme. Solo espero que os saque algunas sonrisas.

Gracias por todos los reviews, ha sido la vez que más he recibido y gracias a ellos he parido otro capítulo, el más largo de todos, 33 páginas de Word, haciendo honor a la edad de Cristo en estas fechas…

* * *

><p>Iba caminando por la ladera de un verde prado lleno de florecillas y conejitos que saltaban de un lado a otro. Su negra y maligna capa ondeaba a ras de la verde hierba que crecía de forma espesa por todo el terreno. Si hubiera tenido unas aletas normales en la nariz, estas se habrían expandido durante unos segundos para después contraerse al saborear el aire fresco de la montaña. Pero no tenía una nariz normal, solo eran dos rendijas maltrechas en su huesuda cara color blanco tumba. ¿Estaría allí el hombre al que buscaba? ¡Desde luego que no! Pero pese a todo lo que pudiera parecer, a lord Voldemort le encantaba ese pastoril paisaje y había decidido aparecerse ahí antes de ir a su destino. Sus pies descalzos acariciaban la húmeda tierra y su piel se erizaba con el contacto con la hierba húmeda. El olor a tierra mojada le inundaba los sentidos y la imagen de conejos saltarines le alegraba la vista. Ser un asesino a serie era un trabajo realmente estresante. De repente sintió un sonido familiar, se dio la vuelta y vio cómo una pequeña serpiente se acercaba hacia él.<p>

—Buenos días —saludó el animal.

—Buenos sean —repuso lord Voldemort con unos modales exquisitos.

—Es un gusto encontrarme con un pársel parlante —repuso la serpiente—. Hoy en día ya nadie valora una buena formación lingüística.

—No seré yo uno de esos. Tengo hasta un máster en runas.

—El diablo lo asista. Se ve usted muy cualificado, sí señor. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lleva esa túnica vieja, andrajosa y medio rota.

—Cosas del trabajo, actualmente soy un mago muy tenebroso.

—Un buen trabajo, sí señor —comentó la serpiente despreocupadamente—. De la vieja escuela, ¿verdad?

—Me empiezas a importunar —dijo Voldemort sacándose su varita y jugueteando con ella entre sus largos y finos dedos, de forma nerviosa.

—Me marcho señor, faltaría más. Dispense las molestias.

La serpiente pasó al lado de lord Voldemort con movimientos danzarines. Lord Voldemort no puedo controlar sus instintos y la apuntó con la varita:

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Y rió malignamente. Luego se sintió un poco triste al recordar a Nagini, ¿qué pensaría su querida amiga al saber lo que había hecho con un ser de su especie? Finalmente decidió darle un entierro digno antes de proceder a su destino. Hizo un hoyo y tiró a la serpiente.

—Es hora de marcharse…

Miró al cielo y vio que empezaba a oscurecer. De repente desapareció dejando el pastoril paisaje para aparecer en una carretera de montaña. En la distancia distinguía el contorno de un pueblecito. Su corazón se agitó y poco más y se muere, de pura emoción. Dio gracias por haberse asegurado con esos Horrocruxes y siguió caminando. ¿Estaría allí el hombre al que buscaba? El hombre al que tanto necesitaba, el que tenía la solución a su problema. De repente escuchó una voz que parecía dar órdenes.

—¡Gregorio! ¡Trae agua fresca!

Voldemort se paró inmediatamente. Enseguida escuchó la voz del hombre que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando:

—¡Que me llamo Gregorovitch!

Voldemort se excitó y continuó su alegre paso, más alegre que antes, pero comedido en su justa medida. No obstante, desde su más tierna infancia, siempre fue muy racional.

—¡Eh, despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos; volvía a estar tumbado en la cama plegable de la sombría habitación de Ron, en el desván de La Madriguera. Sentía pinchazos en la cicatriz.

—Estabas hablando en sueños.

—He tenido una pesadilla horrible, Ronnie.

—No me llames Ronnie —le previno Ron—. Todo el rato decías algo como "Gregorovitch, Gregorovitch".

—¿Quién es Gregorovitch?

—Ni idea. Lo decías tú, no yo.

—Sería esa pobre serpiente asesinada… —Harry se quedó dubitativo, se puso las gafas y sonrió satisfecho—. Otro misterio resuelto. He soñado con Voldemort, estaba buscando a alguien…

—Tal vez sea ese Gregorovitch.

—Gregorovitch era una serpiente, parece que no me escuchas —le regañó Harry chasqueando la lengua.

—O sea, que ha vuelto a entrar en tu mente.

—Eso parece, no se lo digas a Hermione. No sé cómo evitarlo, ¡te lo juro que no lo sé! —exclamó Harry con dramatismo—. Aunque ahora que lo dices, quizá Gregorovitch no fuera la serpiente, me suena familiar… De hecho tenía que traer agua fresca. Sí, desde luego. Está relacionado con el quidditch.

—¿Con el quidditch? ¿Agua fresca? ¿Me puedes explicar cómo haces esas relaciones? —repuso Ron escéptico—. ¿No habrás pensado en Gorgovitch? Dragomir Gorgovitch, cazador. Lo traspasaron…

—¡Bah! He decidido que me da igual.

Harry se levantó de un salto y estiró las manos tras dar un gran bostezo. Se acercó a la mesita y cogió su móvil. Vio que en la pantalla aparecía una tarta virtual, felicitándole su cumpleaños. Ron la vio de reojo y actuó con rapidez.

—Bueno querido amigo, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—Muy atento Ron.

_Hoy me voy a comer el mundo_.

Harry sonrió feliz de su nuevo estado, Ron suspiró con cansancio. No podía comprender la utilidad de poner semejantes frases que a nadie le podían interesar. De repente un pensamiento cruzó la infantil mente de Potter, agarró su varita y dijo:

—¡_Accio gafas_!

—Ya las tienes puestas —le informó Ron.

—¡Oh, vaya! Qué tontín he sido. ¿Sabes que ya puedo usar magia, no? Podría saltar de la emoción. De hecho creo que lo haré.

Harry se pasó los siguientes minutos saltando de la emoción. Ron saltó con él porque se aburría de solo mirar, y por la cara de su amigo, parecía estar pasando un grato momento de infantil divertimiento. No contento con eso, Harry, para celebrar que se había desactivado el Detector, hizo volar por la habitación de Ron sus cosas, después cambió el naranja de las túnicas de los pósteres del Chudley Cannons de Ron por un azul intenso.

—Pues no te subas la cremallera con la varita, por lo que pueda pasar —le aconsejó Ron bromeando—. Toma, tu regalo. Ábrelo aquí para que no lo vea mi madre.

—Juguemos a adivina qué es —propuso un entusiasta Harry recogiendo su rectangular paquete y sentándose al filo de la cama.

—Es un libro —repuso Ron sin muchos miramientos—. ¿No te ha dicho nada esa misteriosa forma rectangular?

—¿Es un libro? —se extrañó Harry—. Un cambio con respecto a la tradición, ¿no? Pero así no iba el juego…

—No es un libro cualquiera. Es una joya: _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_. Explica todo lo que hay que saber para las chicas. Si lo hubiera tenido el año pasado, habría sabido cómo librarme de Lavender y qué hacer para… Bueno, a mí me lo regalaron Fred y George, y he aprendido mucho con él. Te sorprenderá, ya lo verás. Y no todos los trucos son a base de varita mágica.

—¿Hay que utilizar otras varitas? —inquirió Harry pensando qué otra varita sería.

—Hay que utilizar esto —dijo Ron apuntando a la cabeza.

—Pues estamos jodidos —resopló Harry.

—¿E incluye un recetario al final?

—¿Para qué demonios quieres un recetario? —preguntó Ron sin poderse contener.

—Por mi afición a la repostería —confesó Harry abiertamente, no se veía capacitado para seguir con ese secreto entre su pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo…? Mejor déjalo —añadió Ron temiendo que Harry le diera una larga respuesta—. Es un libro sobre cómo ligar, ¡desde luego no incluye ningún recetario!

Cuando bajaron a la cocina encontraron la mesa cubierta de regalos. Bill y el señor Delacour estaban terminando de desayunar y la señora Weasley estaba de pie, charlando mientras vigilaba la sartén.

—Arthur me ha pedido que te felicite de su parte, Harry —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Ha tenido que ir temprano a ganar las habichuelas, pero volverá a la hora de la cena. Ahí está nuestro regalo.

Harry se sentó en la mesa muy complacido. Cogió el paquete y descubrió un reloj de oro con estrellas que giraban en la esfera.

—Es tradición regalar un reloj cuando un mago alcanza la mayoría de edad —explicó la señora Weasley mirando emocionada al chico, sin apartarse de los fogones—. Aunque este no es nuevo como el que le dimos a Ron, era de mi hermano Fabian, que no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas. Verás que está un poco abollado por la parte de atrás, pero…

Harry no pudo contener la emoción, ni encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su gratitud. No sabía ni qué poner en twitter y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Se puso de pie y abrazó a la señora Weasley, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla con ternura.

—¡Os quiero! —exclamó Harry con dramatismo—. ¡Os quiero a todos! ¡Os llevo aquí, familia! —se pegó unos dramáticos golpes en el pecho—. ¡_Accio _sombrero!

Harry se quedó expectante pero nada acudió a él. En ese momento Hermione irrumpió en escena y Ron la observó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

oooooOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

—¡Rápido, que nos verán! —Hermione sostenía una antorcha en la oscuridad del jardín de La Madriguera, no dejaba de observar las ventanas de la casa.

—Hago lo que puedo —dijo Ron escavando en la tierra, el hoyo ya era bastante grande.

—Espero que no se despierte —susurró Hermione—. Imagínate cómo se pondría.

—No quiero pensarlo.

Ron sacó toda la tierra que pudo hasta que la profundidad del hoyo le pareció la adecuada. Hermione lo miró y asintió, tenía más de un metro de profundidad. Sacó el sombrero teatral de Harry y lo arrojó. Ron comenzó a enterrarlo con la tierra.

oooooOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

—No entiendo qué debe pasar —comentó Harry mirando su varita con tristeza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo Hermione llamando su atención y puso su regalo en lo alto del resto—. No es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste. Y tú, ¿qué le has regalado? —le preguntó a Ron, que simuló no oírla.

—Ábrelo —le increpó Ron.

Hermione le había regalado un chivatoscopio. Todo se debe a que había visto escribir a Harry en su twitter que su vida sería más fácil con un artefacto de esos.

—Muchas gracias Hermione —le dijo Harry agradecido—. Ron me ha regalado un libro de conquistas amorosas.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cara, terriblemente avergonzado. Hermione lo observó con curiosidad mientras sonreía, Harry continuó a lo suyo, desenvolviendo regalos. Le gustó mucho la navaja encantada, regalo de Bill y Fleur.

—Ah, sí, con eso _conseguigás_ el afeitado más suave que puedas _imaginag_ —le aseguró Monsieur Delacour—, _pego_ debes _decigle_ _clagamente_ lo que _quiegues_, _pogque_ si no puedes _acabag_ más pelado de la cuenta…

—La quiero para pelar naranjas —comentó Harry alegremente dejándola a un lado para coger una caja repleta de bombones, cortesía de los Delacour.

—¿Ha dicho _pelag_ _naganjas_? —le dijo Fleur a Bill horrorizada, pues había invertido mucho dinero en esa joya—. ¡Es una navaja mágica! ¡_Paga_ _pelag_ _naganjas_…!

—Da igual, da igual —le consoló Bill viendo que Fleur comenzaba a respirar precipitadamente.

Harry siguió a lo suyo tomando una caja de Sortilegios Weasley, regalo de Fred y George. Harry estaba realmente entusiasmado con sus regalos y al abrir el último y sacar una de las orejas extensibles que habían creado los gemelos, no pudo contenerse.

—¡Mira, George! Se te ha caído una oreja.

George se levantó tan deprisa que su silla cayó produciendo un fuerte y seco golpe sobre el suelo.

—Déjalo, ¿no ves que no está bien? —le intentó tranquilizar Fred.

—No, ya es demasiado —prosiguió George enumerando con los dedos todas las bromas que había tenido que soportar a consecuencia de su pequeña mutilación—. Hoy cuando me desperté tenía un dibujo de un elefante con unas enormes orejas, ponía Bumbo o Dumbo; madre no para de guisar guisos de oreja, Ron me ha quitado todas las orejeras de las que disponía para el frío invierno aludiendo a que no me harán falta "para una sola oreja" que tengo…

—Ya basta, hijo mío —le tranquilizó Molly.

George dejó su rabieta y abandonó la sala, pero enseguida asomó la cabeza para añadir un último comentario.

—Además es una afectación infernal, una vanidad diabólica tener en tanta estima nuestras orejas, ya somos bastantes asnos sin ellas.

Y dejó a todo la sala definitivamente durante todo el resto de la mañana. Harry cabeceó mientras amontonaba sus regalos en una pila.

—A algunos les hace falta madurar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se quedaron mucho rato en la mesa, ya que, cuando madame Delacour y Grabielle bajaron a desayunar, casi no cabían en la cocina.

—Dame eso. Lo pondré con el resto del equipaje —dijo Hermione alegremente; le cogió los regalos de los brazos a Harry y los tres amigos volvieron al piso de arriba—. Ya lo tengo casi todo preparado. Solo falta que el resto de tus calzoncillos salga de la colada, Ron.

Este se atragantó, rojo como un tomate de huerta ecológica.

—¿Mis cal… calzoncillos? ¿Cómo…? —Ron se dirigió hacia Harry quien tenía una bobalicona sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿No se da cuenta de lo humillante qué es? ¿Acaso yo… acaso yo le cojo sus bragas?

—Sí que lo haces —le dijo Harry, que la noche anterior había descubierto por error el tercer cajón de la mesita de su amigo lleno de bragas blancas de algodón y supo enseguida a quien debían pertenecer.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque fueron interrumpidos al abrirse una puerta del rellano del primer piso.

—¿Puedes venir un momento, Harry?

Era Ginny. Ron se detuvo en seco, pero Hermione lo cogió por el codo y lo obligó a seguir subiendo la escalera. Nervioso, Harry entró en el dormitorio de Ginny. No sabía que ese era el famoso cuarto oscuro.

Era la primera vez que visitaba esa habitación. Era pequeña pero luminosa; en una pared había un gran póster del grupo mágico Las Brujas de Macbeth, y en otra una fotografía de Gwenog Jones, capitana del Holyhead Harpies, el equipo femenino de _quidditch_.

La chica miró a Harry a los ojos, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Ah… gracias… —titubeó Harry que era un poco lerdo en cuanto a asuntos del corazón se refería. Y más cosas, pero no vamos a ofenderlo ahora.

Ginny lo miraba con fijeza, pero a él le costaba sostenerle la mirada: era como mirar directamente a una luz muy brillante.

—Qué vista tan bonita —murmuró señalando la ventana—. Y menudo escritorio, parece muy cómodo… Y la decoración, exquisita.

Ella no le hizo caso y dejó a un lado sus temores de que el chico por el que siempre había suspirado fuera mariquita, no quería darle fuerza a esos rumores.

—No se me ocurría qué regalarte —murmuró la chica.

—No hacía falta que me regalaras nada —dijo Harry un poco entristecido y dejó de buscar el horno que tanto ansiaba en la habitación.

Ella tampoco prestó atención a esa réplica y comentó:

—Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo.

—¿Me has regalado un dragón?

—¿Qué…? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Harry miró al suelo y se fijó en los cordones de sus zapatillas. Después se aventuró a mirarla. No estaba llorando; esa era una de las cosas que más lo maravillaban de Ginny: que casi nunca lloraba. Y era algo de agradecer después de haber salido con Cho Chang.

Ginny se le acercó un poco.

—Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mí, por si… no sé, por si conoces a alguna _veela_ cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer.

—Sospecho que ahí afuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad. Además, ¿no sabes que los Potter pierden la cabeza por las pelirrojas?

—¿Y eso?

—Mira a mi padre y madre… bueno, están fiambres. No puedes mirarlos. Pero él era como yo, atractivo gafotas, y mi madre pelirroja. A razón de eso hice un chiste, ¿quieres escucharlo, Ginny? Es de mi cosecha.

—Adelante —le animó Ginny acercándose aún más, contenta de que fuera perdiendo su timidez.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un James&Lily y un Harry&Ginny dibujados por un fan?

Ginny pareció consternada ante la pregunta.

—No sé, Harry… Yo solo te quería dar tu regalo…

—¡La cicatriz! —bramó Harry—. ¿No lo pillas? No hay otra cosa que pueda identificar de qué pareja se trata, ¿no te parece divertido, Ginny? No te veo sonreír…

—Sí, sí estoy sonriendo —dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa y agarrándolo del cuello—. No necesito oír nada más.

Y de pronto lo besó como nunca hasta entonces. Harry comprendió que su regalo de cumpleaños implicaba carnes y no había ningunas mejores que las de esa pelirroja. Harry le devolvió el beso y sintió una felicidad que no podía compararse con nada.

De repente se abrió la puerta y ambos se separaron dando un respingo.

—Vaya —dijo Ron con tono significativo—. Lo siento.

—¡Ron! —exhaló Hermione sin aliento detrás de él.

—La iba a desflorar… —le susurró Ron a Hermione en un tono muy bajo.

Hubo unos momentos de embarazoso silencio, hasta que Ginny dijo con voz monocorde:

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de todas formas, Harry.

Ron seguía en su posición, fijándose ahora en las velas aromáticas que su hermana había colocado estratégicamente por la habitación. Sus orejas se encendieron y Hermione parecía nerviosa. Harry sintió deseos de cerrarles la puerta en las narices, pero todo el anterior clímax de felicidad se había desvanecido y veía difícil recuperarlo.

Todas sus heroicas razones por las que había decidido poner fin a su relación con Ginny y mantenerse alejado de ella parecían haberse colado en la habitación junto al impresentable de Ron, y aquella felicidad lo abandonó.

Miró a Ginny; quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué. Iba a repetir su chiste pero se contuvo, no lo vio apropiado, además ella se había dado la vuelta. Se preguntó si por una vez habría sucumbido al llanto. Delante de Ron no podía consolarla, parecía un hombre del medievo.

—El honor de mi hermana —musitaba el pelirrojo cerrando los puños con fiereza.

—Hasta luego —fue lo único que consiguió decir Harry antes de dejar el dormitorio.

Ron bajó resueltamente la escalera, cruzó la cocina todavía abarrotada y salió al patio; Harry llevaba el mismo paso que él, y Hermione iba detrás con cara de susto pues había visto parar a Ron junto al aparador de la cocina y coger un guante blanco. El guante de los duelos. EL GUANTE.

Cuando llegó a la zona ajardinada de la casa, donde acababan de cortar el césped y donde nadie podía oírlos, Ron se dio la vuelta y espetó:

—¿No habíais cortado? ¿De qué vas? ¿Por qué tonteas con ella?

—Se atreve a alzarme la voz —musitó Harry más para sí mismo, y después elevó el tono—. No tonteo con ella.

—Ron… —dijo Hermione cuando los alcanzó.

Pero este levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

—Cuando cortasteis, mi hermana se quedó hecha polvo…

—¿Pues adivina cómo me quedé yo? ¡Hecha una cagarruta! Ya sabes por qué le propuse dejarlo, y no fue porque yo quisiera.

—Sí, pero si ahora empiezas a pegarte el lote con ella, volverá a tener esperanzas y…

—Tu hermana no es idiota, sabe perfectamente que no puede ser, no espera que… acabemos casándonos ni…

Al decir eso, Harry se imaginó a sí mismo con un poco más de maquillaje y ropa anticuada llevando a sus futuros hijos a la estación de King Cross con una Ginny ataviada al más puro estilo años de posguerra. De pronto sintió vértigo y lo entendió: Ginny tenía ante sí un futuro libre y sin obstáculos, mientras que el suyo... Más allá, él solo vería a Voldemort y la imagen de este en galardonado en un vestido blanco de novia no le sucedía.

A kilómetros de distancia, lord Voldemort sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se tomó no _nolotil_ habitual y volvió a acurrucarse en su esquina de paja.

—Si sigues besándote con mi hermana cada vez que se te presenta una oportunidad…

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró Harry con aspereza—. ¿Vale?

—Desde luego que no. Te reto a un duelo.

Y Ron le arrojó el guante a la cara y este cayó al suelo. Hermione observó el impoluto guante sobre la hierba y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —exclamó Harry que no entendía de duelos de honores.

—Te he retado, Harry. Por el honor de mi hermana.

Harry miró a Hermione y la vio preocupada. No había a caer en la provocación de ese Weasley. No iba a avergonzarse de sus intenciones con Ginny ni de sus más que razonables instintos sexuales. Se quitó la zapatilla y se sacó el calcetín, arrojándolo a los pies de Ron, que lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Esto qué es?

—Te libero —dijo Harry poniéndose la zapatilla sobre el desnudo pie.

—¡Esto es humillante! —chilló Ron viendo como Harry se marchaba.

Hermione logró tranquilizar a Ron durante el día y apaciguar el temperamento de Harry y cuando llegó la hora de la cena y la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry, ambos volvían a ser los muy mejores amigos de siempre.

Ginny procuró no verse a solas con Harry y este intentó evitarla, aunque el aspecto de Ginny no delataba nada de lo acontecido ni su actitud era motivo de sospecha. La llegada de Charlie fue un alivio; al menos era un entretenimiento ver cómo la señora Weasley le tendía numerosas trampas para intentar cortarle el pelo. George encontró un alivio en su hermano, puesto que todos estaban cansados de oír cuán duro era vivir con una oreja de menos.

Como en la cocina de La Madriguera no había espacio suficiente para celebrar la cena de cumpleaños de Harry —y aún faltaban por llegar Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid—, juntaron varias mesas en el jardín. Fred y George, bastante más animados, hechizaron unos farolillos para que alumbraran el lugar ahora que empezada a oscurecer. George solo perdió parte de su humor cuando Bill insinuó que le apetecía escuchar La oreja de Schopenhauer.

Ron en cambio no dejaba de halagar cada una de las cosas que hacía Hermione, y Harry estaba seguro de que si miraba en el manual que le había regalado, encontraría esas tácticas. Minutos después entró volando un pastel en forma de _snitch_ y Harry se sintió muy complacido por toda la atención recibida.

A la siete en punto ya habían llegado todos los invitados. Hagrid se había puesto el traje más feo que pilló en su armario, como era costumbre en ocasiones tan señaladas. Lupin sonrió al estrecharle la mano, pero a Harry le pareció que no estaba muy contento, y ya no le extrañaba nada de ese nuevo Lupin el Sanguinario. En cambio, Tonks, al lado de su marido, estaba sencillamente radiante.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —le felicitó la bruja abrazándolo con fuerza.

Harry casi la empujó para quitársela de encima al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Lupin, y el hecho de que su dentadura asomara de forma violenta no ayudaba.

Todos se sentaron a comer y Hagrid comenzó con una de sus charlas sobre animales, Harry fingió interés. Finalmente llegó la parte que esperaba y el guardabosques le tendió su regalo: un monedero peludo que se cerraba tirando de un largo cordón que también servía para colgárselo del cuello. Le aseguró que era de piel de moke y que cualquier cosa que escondiera solo podría sacarlo el propietario.

—¿Y esto, Hagrid? —dijo Harry sosteniendo lo que parecía una petaca, lo acaba de sacar del monedero.

—Eso… es mío —dijo Hagrid poniéndose rojo y recogiendo su pertenencia, bastante nervioso.

—¿Pero no me has dicho que solo puede sacarlo el propietario?

Hagrid parecía aún más avergonzado. Quizá había exagerado un poco en las cualidades del monedero…

—¿Y para qué quieres una petaca? Huele a alcohol…

—Para fines medicinales —comentó Hagrid y enseguida se giró hacia Charlie para hablar de Norberto, quien en realidad resultó ser Norberta.

Al mirar a la señora Weasley, Harry se percató de que intentaba conversar con los señores Delacour mientras echaba vistazos una y otra vez a la verja.

—¡Oh, sí! La habitación es más que excelente —decía la señora Delacour respondiendo a la pregunta de Molly, con mucha educación.

—Yo casi _pgefeguiguia_ el _gallinego_ —intervino el señor Delacour—. Se ve más _ggande_ y limpio.

Fleur se sonrojó y su madre le dio un codazo al padre.

—¡Qué _bgomista_!

Molly no escuchó el sincero comentario de su invitado.

—Creo que será mejor que empecemos sin Arthur. Deben de haberlo entretenido en… ¡Oh!

Todo el mismo lo vio al mismo tiempo: un rayo de luz cruzó el jardín y fue a parar sobre la mesa, donde se descompuso y formó una comadreja plateada que se sentó sobre las patas traseras y habló con la voz del señor Weasley:

—Esconder la plantación de marihuana. El ministro de Magia me acompaña.

Acto seguido, el _patronus_ se esfumó. La familia de Fleur se quedó contemplando con perplejidad el sitio donde se había desvanecido. Fred salió disparado a esconder las plantas de la felicidad.

—Será acoplado. No quiero que nos encuentre aquí —dijo inmediatamente Lupin—. Lo siento, Harry; ya te lo explicaré en otro momento que tenga más paciencia. Cojo a mi hembra y me marcho —. Y efectivamente agarró a Tonks por la muñeca y se la llevó de allí.

—¿Qué el ministro viene…? —balbuceó la señora Weasley, desconcertada—. Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

Pero no había tiempo para conjeturas; un segundo más tarde, Arthur Weasley apareció de la nada junto a la verja, en compañía de Rufus Scrimgeour, a quien era fácil reconocer por su melena entrecana y ese aire tan similar a Mufasa, padre de nuestro querido Simba.

Los recién llegados atravesaron el patio y se encaminaron hacia el jardín, donde se hallaba la mesa iluminada por los farolillos. Los comensales guardaban silencio mientras los veían acercarse. Cuando la luz alcanzó a Scrimgeour, Harry comprobó que el ministro estaba flaco, ceñudo y mucho más viejo que la última vez que se habían visto.

—Lamento esta intromisión —se disculpó Scrimgeour al detenerse cojeando junto a la mesa—. Y más ahora que veo que me he colado en una fiesta. —Clavó la vista en el enorme pastel con forma de _snitch_ y musitó—. Muchas felicidades.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—Aunque no está la cosa para fiestecitas, ¿y esa _snitch_?

—Me gustan las _snitch_ —dijo Harry sin parpadear.

—Muy grande estás tú para estas fiestecitas.

—Aún me siguen gustando —afirmó Harry cerrando los puños con fuerza.

—Quiero hablar en privado contigo —añadió el ministro—. Y también con Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Ellos, normalmente, suelen quedarse a un lado —dijo Harry dando un paso hacia delante, no comprendía desde cuando sus amigos habían adquirido esa importancia y le disgustaba el hecho de pensar que estarían seriamente amenazados por ese león mal cuidado.

—¡Eso! —corroboró Ron extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—Os lo explicaré cuando estemos en un sitio menos concurrido. ¿Algún lugar para conversar a solas? —le preguntó al señor Weasley.

—Sí, tal vez en el conversadero —dijo Harry mordaz, provocando la sorpresa en Hermione y Ron, quienes no lo veían capaz de emplear la ironía. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Harry les guiñó el ojo.

—Bien, vayamos hacia ese conversadero —aceptó el primer ministro.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos y en el rostro de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo has visto, Fred? —dijo George pegándole un codazo a su hermano, irritado por lo que él creía que era otra muestra de burla—. Tiene que sonreír de oreja a oreja… no puede sonreír de comisura a comisura, ni abiertamente ni…

—Psiii —le chistó su hermano, atento a la escena, pues el primer ministro no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor en busca de ese conversadero.

—¿Dónde queda ese conversadero? —refunfuñó el Scrimgeour molesto.

—No… no existe tal lugar —intervino Arthur, que parecía nervioso—. Pueden ir al salón.

—El salón no ofrece las ventajas de un buen conversadero —repuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos, triunfal.

—El muchacho tiene razón —corroboró Scrimgeour testarudo.

Arthur miró a Harry con mirada suplicante, instigándole a dejar de lado su "bromilla" y lamentándose de que al parecer uno de los requisitos para ser ministro de Magia fuera cierta deficiencia mental.

—Tú, pelirrojo.

Todos los pelirrojos de la sala se rodearon hacia Scrimgeour.

—Tú —dijo señalando a Ron—, condúcenos, por favor. No es necesario que nos acompañes, Arthur.

Harry se fijó en que el cabeza de familia de los Weasley miró con preocupación a su esposa cuando Ron, Hermione y él se levantaron de la mesa. Harry temía, de camino al salón, que el ministro de Magia se había enterado de que tanto él como sus amigos no tenían muchas cuentas de asistir a Hogwarts ese año.

Sin embargo Scrimgeour no dijo ni miau durante el camino, y Harry pensaba que en algún momento lo haría por su condición de felino. Al entrar al salón Harry apuntó con su varita a las lámparas de aceite, que iluminaron la acogedora estancia. El ministro se dirigió hacia una butaca y ante la perplejidad de los jóvenes, se afiló las uñas en el espaldar de la butaca que solía ocupar el señor Weasley.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —musitó Ron observándolo con perplejidad.

—Si hubieras leído _Historia del Ministerio de Magia_ sabrías que es una costumbre bastante habitual del señor Scrimgeour afilarse las uñas cual gato —le informó Hermione con su usual aire de sabelotodo.

—¿Pero cuántas historias existen? —preguntó Ron aún más sorprendido.

—Si leyeras _Historias de los manuales de historias_ lo sabrías —fue la única respuesta que proporcionó Hermione.

—Con butacas así para qué manicuras —expresó Harry al ver que el ministro acaba su tarea y sus uñas quedaban relucientes como platos de peltre recién lavados.

—Mira las uñas de una persona y sabrás cómo es —dijo Scrimgeour en tono solemne—. ¿A qué esperáis para sentaros?

Ron escondió detrás del sofá el ovillo de lana que había invocado, un poco decepcionado, pues le habría hecho mucha gracia la imagen del ministro revolcándose por su salón con el ovillo entre sus zarpas. Hermione lo miró de forma severa y los tres amigos se apretujaron en el sofá. Una vez que los cuatro se hubieron sentado, Scrimgeour tomó la palabra:

—Quiero haceros unas preguntas, y creo que será mejor que lo haga individualmente. Vosotros —señaló a Harry y Hermione— podéis esperar arriba. Empezaré con Ronald.

—¿No cree que el concepto de "arriba" es una palabra muy pobre para expresar una localización exacta? —intervino Hermione mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Arriba de qué? ¿Arriba del sofá? ¿Arriba de la mesa?

—Sí, no pienso subirme en la mesa —intervino Harry, decidido—. Puede interrogarnos a los tres juntos, o a ninguno.

Scrimgeour le lanzó una fría mirada y Harry se abrigó.

—Está bien. Los tres a la vez, pues —concedió, y carraspeó antes de proseguir—. Como seguramente suponéis, estoy aquí para hablar con vosotros del testamento de Albus Dumbledore—. Los chicos se miraron perplejos—. ¡Vaya, os he dado una sorpresa! ¿He de deducir, entonces, que no sabíais que Dumbledore os ha dejado algo en herencia?

—¿A todos? —preguntó Ron—. ¿A Hermione y a mí también?

—Sí, a los…

Pero el descarado Harry lo interrumpió:

—Dumbledore murió hace más de un mes. ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en entregarnos lo que nos legó?

—¿Estás muy bravucón tú, no? —inquirió el ministro, perdiendo su denuedo—. ¿Tenéis algún ovillo? Me hace bien… tenerlo entre mis dedos y estrujarlo… dejarlo caer de vez en cuando y recuperarlo, ya sabéis… lo típico.

Ron, orgulloso de su idea, sacó el ovillo que había escondido minutos atrás a consecuencia de la reprobadora mirada de su ama…, de Hermione. Se lo lanzó con una sonrisa triunfal y Scrimgeour lo agarró al vuelo, sin poder evitar que de su garganta emanara un agradecido ronroneo.

—¿Usted también ronronea? —le preguntó Harry, curioso, sintiéndose un poco más cercano a él.

—Ha sido un gruñido, un feroz gruñido —dijo Scrimgeour recuperando todo su temple y fiereza, sin dejar de juguetear con el ovillo—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Le increpé, de forma muy valiente, totalmente consecuente con el espíritu de Godric Gryffindor, que en paz descanse; que por qué habían tardado tanto en darnos lo que Dumbledore nos legó por derecho consuetudinario…

—Harry, consuetudinario es aquello que emana de la costumbre y no está escrito. Un testamento está escrito por lo cual no es correcto referirse a él como consuetudinario —concluyó Hermione orgullosa de su raciocinio.

—Quedaba bien —fue la única defensa que encontró un avergonzado Harry.

—¿Qué por qué no os entregamos…?

—¡Eso es obvio! —intervino Hermione de nuevo—. Querían examinarlo. ¡Pero no tenían derecho a hacerlo! —protestó, y le tembló un poco la voz.

—Le ley soy yo. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo —se defendió Scrimgeour con menosprecio—. El Decreto para la confiscación justificable concede al ministerio poderes para incautar el contenido de un testamento…

—¿Y qué hay sobre el continente del contenido? —preguntó Harry intentando parecer más listo que Hermione.

—¿Qué hacemos con esa pregunta? —ronroneó Scrimgeour jugueteando con su ovillo con la mirada perdida—. ¿La ignoramos para no ridiculizarlo?

—¡Ja! Hablar de ridiculizar un hombre que podría ser mi abuelo y juega con un ovillo… —susurró Hermione, crecida en sus ánimos—. Pero sí, es mejor ignorarla en el caso que nos ocupa. Y señor ministro, esa ley se creó para impedir que los magos dejaran en herencia artilugios tenebrosos —argumentó Hermione mirándose las manos donde tenía algunos que otros apuntes que le servían de guía para su defensa (eran chuletas, hablando claro)—, y el ministerio ha de tener pruebas sólidas de que las pertenencias del difunto son ilegales antes de decomisarlas. ¿Insinúa que creyó que Dumbledore intentaba legarnos algún objeto maldito?

—¿Le parecen malditos los caramelos de limón? —volvió a intervenir Harry arqueando una ceja. Nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Tiene la intención de cursar la carrera de Derecho Mágico, señorita Granger? —ironizó Scrimgeour.

—¡Los manuales de dicha carrera eran mis libros de cabecera allá por el primer libro! —dijo Hermione con más desprecio que su interlocutor—. ¡Pero espero hacer algo positivo en la vida!

Ron se echó a reír, pues según su manual de conquistas debía mostrar simpatía y agrado por los comentarios mordaces de la persona a la que intentaba conquistar y aparte de esto, le hizo gracia. Scrimgeour le echó un vistazo rápido, pero sin malicia, ese muchacho le había dejado el ovillo. Entonces volvió a centrar su atención en Harry, que le preguntaba:

—¿Y por qué ahora ha decidido darnos lo que nos pertenece? ¿Ya no se le ocurre ningún pretexto para retenerlo?

—Debe ser porque ya han pasado los treinta y un días que marca la ley —respondió Hermione bajándose con disimulo el calcetín que tapaba parte de su pierna donde tenía escrita toda la información sobre testamentos—. No es lícito retener los objetos más días, a menos que el ministerio logre demostrar que son peligrosos. ¿No es así?

—¿Opinas que tenías una estrecha relación con Dumbledore, Ronald? —preguntó Scrimgeour, haciendo oídos sordos (y aquí dejaremos de lado la palabra oreja por expresas súplicas de un pelirrojo) a la pregunta de Hermione.

Ron se sorprendió. Hermione lo miró fijamente sin que el primer ministro se diera cuenta y empleó varios guiños y muecas que le instigaban a algo que Ronald, presa del nerviosismo, no comprendía. Harry tampoco es que entendiera mucho, pero era un gran imitador. De forma bastante menos disimulada que su amiga, comenzó a hacer muecas con el rostro.

—¿Yo? No… Bueno, no mucho. ¡Válgame el cielo divino! Siempre era Harry quien… —volvió a echar una mirada a sus amigos y vio que Hermione hacía como si rebaneara el cuello en una señal de advertencia que presagiaba su futuro si seguía soltándose de la lengua. A Ron no le gustó y calló.

—Si no tenías una relación muy estrecha con él, ¿cómo explicas que te recordara en su testamento? Hizo poquísimos legados personales, ya que la mayoría de sus posesiones (la biblioteca privada, los instrumentos mágicos, el bote sin fondo de caramelos de limón —aquí Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración— y otros efectos personales) se las legó a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué crees que te eligió a ti?

—Perdone la intromisión, señor ministro —dijo Harry en tono pomposo.

—Preferiría que te dirigieras a mí con el formulismo su señoría.

—No me apetece.

—Como guste —ahora fue Scrimgeour el frustrado. Acarició el ovillo con más fuerza.

—He oído que Hogwarts va a pasar a llamarse Pigfarts.

Hermione no pudo contener toda su furia de petulante sabionda. Había visto cómo el propio Harry, días atrás, era el causante de crear ese mismo rumor en su red de _twitter_ y no salía de su asombro en cómo su amigo había caído en su propia trampa y daba por cierto y veraz la misma calumnia que él había gestado.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejémonos de estúpidas digresiones!

—¿Por dónde iba…? —preguntó un poco tímido el primer ministro, su ovillo, aquel que le daba el temple y valentía necesarios para cualquiera que no la tuviera innata (es decir, todos los desgraciados que no tenían la gran suerte de pertenecer a la casa más guay de Hogwarts, y no estamos hablando de Hufflepuff) se había caído a la alfombra. Fueron unos segundos realmente incómodos hasta que al final se hizo con él.

—Usted le preguntaba a Ron que por qué Dumbledore lo eligió a él —dijo Hermione exasperada.

—Pues… no lo sé. Si lo supiera no haría versos diciendo que no lo sé —dijo Ron guardándose su libreta de las creaciones en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; como tenía un agujero esta se cayó al suelo y Harry la recogió y saboreó durante unos instantes el arte del menor de los Weasley—. Cuando dije que no tenía una relación muy estrecha… Es decir, creo que yo le caía bien… Siempre fue muy atento conmigo… Sí, sin duda le caía bien.

oooooOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

El viento de un invierno del príncipe mestizo barría los terrenos de Hogwarts y se colaba en el castillo, que solo tenía vanos y ventanas abiertos sin ningún cristal que los guarneciera del temporal del exterior. Harry, Ron y Hermione –de aquí en adelante el trío dorado- caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a su clase de Pociones, la nueva asignatura favorita de Harry gracias a su demoledor éxito.

—Mucho desprecio a los _muggles_ pero por lo menos en la escuela primaria teníamos ventanas con cristaleras —musitó Hermione agarrando la bufanda sobre su cuello.

—Desde que Harry es el número uno en pociones estás de un humor de _thestrals_ —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Es por culpa de ese libro —gruñó Hermione acelerando el paso.

Al girar en la siguiente esquina se encontraron con el director de Hogwarts. Iba caminando con sus manos entrelazadas atrás, pero al ver al trío dorado les saludó con su ennegrecida mano.

—Buenos días señor Potter —Dumbledore sonrió afectuoso, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ante el que era su alumno favorito después de Tom Ryddle, pero eso nunca lo confesaría. Después pasó la mirada al pecoso pelirrojo y la enmarañada castaña—. Buenos sean a ustedes también. Señor Weatherby, señorita Pranger.

Dumbledore continuó el camino sin reparar en los rostros de decepción de los dos componentes menos famosos de dicho trío.

—¡Estamos ya en el sexto libro y no se sabe nuestros nombres! —exclamó Ron preso de la furia—. La mitad de mi familia está en su Orden del Pajarucho ¡y no se sabe mi apellido!

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, Ron —le consoló Hermione—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado en la mano?

—No es nada serio —dijo Harry alegre como unas castañuelas—. Fawkes se la quemó.

—¿Fawkes se la quemó? —exclamó Hermione desconcertada.

—Sí, en otro momento os narraré cómo sucedió —prosiguió Harry—. Vamos a clase a que te hunda en el segundo puesto de pociones.

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! —chilló Hermione como si su pecho hubiera sido apuñalado por un puñal y demás redundancias como que era afilado y le cortaba el alma.

oooooOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

—No seas tan modesto, Ron —terció Hermione—. Dumbledore te tenía mucho cariño.

Harry dejó escapar un incontrolado carraspeo de incredulidad, pero no era incontrolado. Lo hizo adrede. Pero nunca lo confesaría. No señor.

Scrimgeour miró a Harry complaciente al ver sus sospechas confirmadas en su actitud despectiva. Acto seguido se metió la mano en su capa y sacó una bolsita no mucho más grande que el monedero que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry. Extrajo un rollo de pergamino, lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta:

—Última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…

—Ni Felipe Juan Froilán de Todos los Santos tiene un nombre así —comentó Harry, pensando que su Harry James era muy pobre y que quizá su padre debería haberle llamado Harry James Sirius Remus Mata-ratas Potter.

—Sí, aquí está —prosiguió Scrimgeour ignorando deliberadamente el parlamento del Elegido—. "…a Ronald Bilius Weasley (Weatherby aparece tachado) le lego mi desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recuerde cuando lo utilice".

El ministro sacó de la bolsa un objeto que Harry ya conocía; era parecido a un encendedor plateado, pero poseía el poder de absorber toda la luz de un lugar, y el de devolverlo mediante un simple clic. Los minutos que se acontecieron supusieron una pesadilla para Hermione. Justo después de que el ministro le entregara el desiluminador a Ron; este y su buen amigo Harry comenzaron un divertido juego de apagar y encender todas las luces. A ratos la escena se sumergía en la más oscura y siniestra penumbra, y a ratos la estancia volvía a iluminarse.

—¡DEVOLVED LAS LUCES, YA! —gritó Hermione enfadada.

Ron, resignado, obedeció a su ama…, a Hermione; pues según había leído en el único manual que tenía, debía obedecer con buena disposición los deseos de la persona objeto de su cortejo.

—¿Señor ministro? —preguntó Hermione, confusa, al no verlo en la sala.

Poco a poco la melena alicaída del ministro fue apareciendo detrás de la butaca donde estaba sentado. Parecía temeroso al escrutar el lugar con la mirada. El miedo a la oscuridad le había hecho esconderse y temer por su vida. No hay que reírse de espíritu tan pobre, pues ni era Gryffindor ni sus miedos eran completamente infundados, en capítulos posteriores comprenderán el temor que sentía nuestro querido ministro por su vida.

—Me veo en la obligación moral de imponer cierto orden —afirmó Hermione—. No comentaré nada sobre su manifiesta cobardía. La autora está sufriendo por redirigir la conversación por el camino correcto y no se lo estáis poniendo nada fácil.

Esa noche Hermione se vio recompensada con un _Manual sobre viajes en el tiempo_ que disfrutó con mucha alegría y le permitió, dentro de unos años (o libros) viajar al pasado y enamorarse de un tal Tom Ryddle, pero eso es otra historia de la que no voy a mentar palabra hasta que esta haya sido finiquitada.

Scrimgeour recuperó la compostura y retomó su lugar en la butaca, huelga decir que sostenía el ovillo en sus manos.

—Es un objeto muy valioso —comentó Scrimgeour sin dejar de observar al muchacho—, y es posible que sea único. Lo diseñó el propio Dumbledore, desde luego. ¿Por qué crees que te dejó un artículo tan exclusivo?

—Porque no sabe usar un buen hechizo _Lumos _—declaró Harry sintiéndose de utilidad, pero eso solamente consiguió avergonzar a Ron.

—¡Claro que sé! —protestó el pelirrojo.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y Ron le quitó la libreta de sus creaciones, a modo de castigo. Harry entristeció y decidió vengarse. Sacó su móvil, y a escondidas cambió su estado de _twitter_.

_Haber cursado seis años de educación mágica obligatoria y no saber usar un hechizo Lumos… _

Había sido cruel, pero era esa crueldad y palabras llenas de odio, sin ápice de amor, que emanaban de lo más profundo de su ser sin control alguno. Se lamentó por no haberse tomado su condición de parselparlante con el esmero que debería haberlo hecho, pues bien que sabía hablarlo, pero no escribirlo. Harry moriría sin saber que la lengua parsel, propia de las serpientes, no podía ser escrita…

—El antiguo director de Hogwarts tuvo a su cargo a miles de alumnos… Sin embargo, vosotros tres sois los únicos a quienes tuvo en cuenta en su testamento. ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Para qué debió de pensar que usarías el desiluminador, Weasley?

Hermione se mordió la lengua por no sacar al ministro de su ignorancia. Bien era conocida la afición de Dumbledore por beneficiar, desde el primer libro (dejando a la casa de Slytherin desolada) a la casa de los leones, la única digna de albergar a la joya de la corona, Harry Potter. Sin duda, siempre tuvo favoritismos.

—Para apagar luces, supongo —musitó Ron ajeno a los pensamientos de Hermione—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer con él?

—Quizá… —dijo Scrimgeour frunciendo el ceño y apretando el ovillo, en lo que era un gran esfuerzo mental— …encenderlas.

—Dos habilidades anheladas por cualquier mago oscuro que se aprecie —ironizó Hermione que ese día estaba que se subía a la parra.

—Por algo se autodenominan señores oscuros —sentenció Scrimgeour en un tono que no daba lugar a ninguna réplica. Como no tenía nada más que añadir siguió leyendo el testamento—. "A la señorita Hermione Jean Granger le lego mi ejemplar de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, con la esperanza de que lo encuentre ameno e instructivo".

Scrimgeour sacó de la bolsa lo que parecía, y era, un ratón de trapo que al moverlo hacía ruido. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Esto es mío —dijo metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Prosiguió con la tarea y sacó un librito que parecía muy antiguo por lo desgastado que estaba. Harry se dio cuenta de que el título estaba escrito en runas, lo cual es un misterio, porque si estaba escrito en runas, ¿cómo podía saber qué decía? Quizá cualquier idioma que supiera Voldemort lo sabría él, y estaba seguro de haber leído en algún lugar que el señor Oscuro poseía un máster en runas antiguas. Se sintió muy agradecido de que su mortal enemigo estuviera tan bien instruido. Solo dejó estos pensamientos cuando observó que una lágrima caía sobre la cubierta del libro.

—¿Por qué crees que te dejó Dumbledore este libro, Granger? —preguntó Scrimgeour fijando su felina mirada sobre la chica.

—Porque… porque sabía que me encantan los libros —respondió Hermione con voz sorda, y se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga.

—Pero ¿por qué este libro en particular?

—Sale en la lista de los 100 libros que hay que leer antes de morirse —se justificó Hermione sacando un pergamino del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—. Mire, lo acabo de ver hoy.

Scrimgeour tomó el pergamino con ojo evaluador y le echó una mirada de desprecio.

—_Crepúsculo…_ ¿quién ha hecho esto? ¿Un Hufflepuff sin oficio?

—Deja de insultar a tan noble casa —intercedió Harry que no soportaba ninguna injusticia—. Y más cuando ha sido cuna de celebres y blanquecinos vampiros…

—Usted fue Hufflepuff —dijo Hermione mirando al ministro, que se puso pálido, enseguida rojo para pasar al morado—. Sale en _Historia del Ministerio de Magia_.

—Esto… por dónde íbamos —tartamudeó Scrimgeour tirándose del cuello de la camisa para poder respirar mejor—. ¿Por qué cree que le regaló este libro en particular?

—¿No es suficiente motivo que aparezca en esta lista? —le increpó Hermione recuperando su pergamino.

—¿Alguna vez hablaste con él de códigos, o de cualquier otra forma de transmitir mensajes secretos?

—No, nunca —contestó Hermione, que seguía enjugándose las lágrimas—. Y si el ministerio no ha encontrado ningún código oculto en este libro en treinta y un días, dudo que lo encuentre yo.

Hermione sabía que mentía. Hermione conocía la ineficacia del ministerio, tenía al pelele número uno ante sus narices. Un hombre que no sabía unir cabos, se tranquilizaba con un ovillo de lana y jugaba con un ratón de juguete en sus ratos libres. Pero era más inteligente permanecer como ignorante, que abrir la boca y joderla.

—¿Acaso os diría algo así si lo hubiera hecho? —intervino Harry como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos de Hermione y quisiera demostrar que era capaz de las más ignorantes provocaciones.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, sin dejar de cabecear.

—Potter, muy agudo… tienes razón. Debí haber enfocado la pregunta de otra forma —musitó Scrimgeour haciendo otro esfuerzo mental—. Esto, señorita Granger, ¿hay algo que quiera contarme?

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione se sintió insultada en su magnánima inteligencia. Ron estaba recapitulando los capítulos leídos de su manual en busca de algo que le ayudara a romper aquel silencio sepulcral y quedar bien ante su ama…, Hermione. Harry tecleaba a escondidas en su móvil.

_Scrimgeour usó "¿hay algo que quiera contarme?", pero no tuvo ningún éxito._

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y sus afueras. Scrimgeour comprendió que había perdido el combate cuando una enorme bola de polvo cruzó el salón con música del oeste como banda sonora.

—¿No pasáis mucho la escoba, no? —fue lo único que pudo decir con intención de herir el orgullo higiénico Weasley.

—No —confirmó Ron, ni corto ni perezoso, pues no entendía qué tenía de malo ser un poco sucio en cuanto a hábitos higiénicos se trataba. Era Weasley, era mago pero ante todo era inglés.

—"A Harry James Potter —prosiguió Scrimgeour que no tenía nada más que añadir y al escuchar su nombre, a Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago— le lego la _snitch_ que atrapó en su primer partido de _quidditch_ en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas que se obtienen mediante la perseverancia y la pericia."

Cuando el primer ministro sacó la diminuta pelota dorada, Harry no pudo menos que sentirse profundamente decepcionado.

—_Accio sombrero, accio sombrero, accio sombrero _—repitió Harry como un papagayo moviendo su varita con tristes movimientos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados. Scrimgeour aprovechó el momento para lamerse la muñeca con disimulo.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿…le dejaría Dumbledore esa _snitch_? —terminó Hermione la frase del ministro con fastidio—. Debería cambiar el registro, señor ministro.

Harry se aventuró a coger su móvil y teclear como un poseso.

_Hermione usó "debería cambiar el registro, señor ministro", y Scrimgeour quedó cao._

Sorprendido, vio que alguien, uno de sus recientes followers, con nombre _NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado_, le había retwitteado el anterior tweet.

_¿Está el ministro de Magia ahí?_

Harry sintió que quien quiera que fuera la persona detrás de ese alias, era de su completa confianza, pues no era un mortífago. Ni corto ni perezoso respondió.

_Sí._

—No iba a preguntar eso —se defendió Scrimgeour.

—Ah, muy bien, nos complacerá comprobar su pregunta —le desafió la castaña.

—Pues muy bien, tú lo has querido —Scrimgeour se rodeó hacia Harry—. ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

—Las naranjas —respondió Harry.

—Eso no es un plato.

—El bizcocho de naranja.

—¿Y por qué te dejaría Dumbledore esta _snitch_? —dijo finalmente Scrimgeour en tono triunfal y rió atronadoramente ante la desconcertada cara de Hermione.

—No sé porque me dio ese pedazo de mierda —exclamó Harry perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione bastante sorprendida—. ¡Pareces sacado de un fic de los malos fics y sus autores!

—Lo siento, es esta fuerza interior que a veces doblega mi espíritu campechano —se disculpó Harry avergonzado—. No sé por qué… supongo que por eso que dice, para recodarme todo lo que se puede conseguir con perseverancia y pericia.

—Entonces, ¿crees que esto no es más que un obsequio simbólico?

—Supongo, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo —le recordó Scrimgeour arrimando un poco más la butaca al sofá.

Harry se sintió enfurecer y lo apuntó con su varita.

—_Accio ovillo _—Harry observó con dicha como la expresión del ministro perdía su fiereza y sus facciones se deformaban por el miedo—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es usted tan bravucón sin esto?

—Es que… es que… he observado que tu pastel de cumpleaños tiene forma de _snitch_. ¿A qué… a qué se debe? —titubeó Scrimgeour receloso.

—Uy, no puede ser una referencia a que Harry sea un gran buscador, porque resultaría demasiado obvio —ironizó Hermione—. ¡Debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore escondido en el recubrimiento de azúcar glasé!

Scrimgeour tembló sobre su butaca. Era una imagen patética. Todo su aplomo desplomado al perder el ovillo. Ridículo.

—Joder Harry, dale el ovillo, da pena —le dijo Ron viendo como el primer ministro se retorcía los dedos.

Harry obedeció a su mejor amigo y se lo lanzó a Scrimgeour que enseguida recuperó su semblante.

—Y sabes por qué lo digo, señorita Granger —prosiguió el ministro como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Una _snitch_ es un buen sitio para esconder algo. Sabéis por qué, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros pero Hermione, que se tomaba la vida como el TRIVIAL DE LA VIDA, no pudo contenerse en responder a aquella.

—Porque las _snitches_ tienen memoria táctil.

—¿También dominas de _quidditch_? —saltó Harry muy extrañado y Ron la miró embelesado.

—Correcto —confirmó el ministro—. Nadie toca una snitch hasta que la sueltan; ni siquiera el fabricante, que utiliza guantes. Ese tipo de pelotas lleva incorporado un sortilegio mediante el cual…

—…identifican al primer ser humano que las coge; facultad que resulta útil en caso de que se produzca una captura controvertida —terminó Hermione interrumpiendo de forma poco correcta al ministro y haciendo un gesto de victoria con su brazo, orgullosa de todos sus conocimientos.

Scrimgeour la taladró con la mirada.

—¿Es siempre así?

—Constantemente —contestó Harry.

—Pero nos encanta —añadió Ron al ver que Hermione abría la boca para protestar y su comentario consiguió apaciguarla.

—Esta _snitch_ —especificó el primer ministro sosteniendo la diminuta pelota— recordará tu tacto, Potter. Quizá Dumbledore la encantó para que solo pudieras abrirla tú.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón porque creía que las palabras de Scrimgeour eran ciertas. Pero por mucho que pensara y pensara, no creía que en la diminuta snitch cupiera un horno de último generación de dulces mágicos. En el mundo potteriano todo era igual que en el muggle, con la diferencia del adjetivo mágico al final. ¿Cómo podía evitar tocar la bola con la mano desnuda delante de él?

—He dado en la llaga —observó Scrimgeour—. ¿No será que ya sabes que contiene?

—Un contenido, sin duda. La pelota es el continente —retomó Harry el hilo de sus digresiones pasadas.

—No me gusta que te repitas, pequeño —musitó Scrimgeour al más puro estilo Clint Eastwood.

—Y a mí no me gusta que eches pelotas de pelo a la alfombra y las intentes esconder debajo de la butaca con poco disimulo —carraspeó Ron emulando a Chuck Norris—. Mañana me toca limpieza a mí.

Scrimgeour se avergonzó de que el observador pelirrojo se hubiera dado cuenta de todos sus movimientos.

—No sois muy asiduos a la limpieza por aquí —le respondió Scrimgeour escondiendo con su pie derecho la que se juró que sería la última bola de pelo que escupía.

—Marrano —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Ingleses —respondió el ministro.

—Todos nosotros somos ingleses pese a que hablemos castellano en este fic —intervino Hermione que veía que la conversación discernía sobre temas que no deberían tocarse. La limpieza era uno de esos.

—Cógela —le ordenó Scrimgeour a Harry tendiéndole la diminuta pelota.

Harry clavó la mirada en los amarillentos ojos de Scrimgeour y sintió el deseo de acariciarlo justo detrás de las orejas, pero se controló. En lugar de eso tendió la mano para que el ministro decidiera, por su propia voluntad, si quería restregarse, o no, sobre ella, mansamente. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia él y con mucha parsimonia le puso encima el ovillo por error. Avergonzado, lo retiró para reemplazarlo por la dorada snitch.

Pero no pasó nada. Todos continuaron observando la pelota con avidez cuando Harry cerró sus dedos sobre ella, como si esperaran contemplar una asombrosa transformación.

—Ha sido muy teatral —comentó Harry con frialdad, y sus amigos rieron.

—No del todo —replicó Scrimgeour con gesto de enojo—. Dumbledore te dejó un segundo legado, Potter.

—¿Qué es? —la emoción de Harry se reavivó. La imagen del horno mágico volvía a recobrar fuerza.

Esta vez el primer ministro ni se inmutó en leer el testamento.

—La espada de Godric Gryffindor.

—¡TOMA YA! —gritó Harry haciendo un gesto de triunfo. No era el horno, pero era incluso más valiosa.

Harry miró a su alrededor como un sabueso en busca de su presa, pero no había indicios de ella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el muchacho con recelo.

—Por desgracia —replicó Scrimgeour—, Dumbledore no podía disponer de esa espada a su gusto, puesto que es una importante joya histórica y, como tal, pertenece…

—¡SOY EL HEREDEDOR DE GRYFFINDOR! —se autoproclamó Harry, cuya mirada había adquirido tintes rojizos—. O me la das o te pondré en mi _Death Note_.

—¡Le pertenece a Harry! —saltó Hermione apoyando a su AMIGO (lo siento por los fans del Harmione)—. La espada lo eligió, él fue quien la encontró, salió del Sombrero Seleccionador y fue…

—Según fuentes históricas fidedignas, la espada puede presentarse ante cualquier miembro respetable, y no tanto, –a las pruebas me remito- de Gryffindor —aclaró Scrimgeour—. Pero eso no la convierte en propiedad exclusiva de Potter, independientemente de lo que decidiera Dumbledore.

—Es mi tesoro —gruñó Harry echando babas.

—No es tu tesoro, muchacho impertinente —le informó el ministro.

—¡Ni tuyo! —le desafió Harry—. El tuyo en todo caso sería una taza con un tejón, ¡menuda mierda!

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione alarmada por tanto OoC.

Scrimgeour enrojeció y agarró con fuerza el ovillo, receloso de que Potter se lo volviera a quitar.

—¿Para qué crees que Dumbledore quería regalarte la espada? —le increpó el ministro.

—Para cortarme las uñas —respondió Harry—, y podar el jardín…

—¡Esto no es ninguna broma, Potter! ¿No sería porque él creía que la espada de Godric Gryffindor lograría derrotar al heredero de Sltyherin?

—No sería la primera vez —susurró Harry recordando mejores pasajes de su segundo libro.

—¿Quería darte la espada, Potter, porque estaba convencido, como muchos otros, de que estás destinado a ser quien destruya a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—Es una teoría interesante —repuso Harry. En ese momento comprendió que no necesitaba de ningún sombrero para componer un soliloquio digno de admiración (aunque unas plumas por aquí y por allá ayudarían)—. ¿Ha intentado alguna vez clavarle una espada a Voldemort? Quizás el ministerio debería enviar a alguien a probarlo, en lugar de perder el tiempo desmontando desiluminadores o tratar de que no se sepa nada de las fugas de Azkaban. ¿Así que eso hacía usted, señor ministro, escondido en su despacho: intentar abrir una _snitch_ y jugar con un ovillo de lana? Justin Bieber anda suelto, Mariano Manostijeras realiza indecoros recortes, se siguen rodando cientos de Betty la fea por el mundo entero… Ha muerto gente, aunque si lo anterior no le importa dudo que lo haga esto. Una lechuza ha muerto. MI LECHUZA. Yo mismo estuve a punto de morir, lo cual viene siendo todo un clásico, perseguido por tres condados por Voldemort, quien asesinó a Ojoloco Moody… Pero de esto no habéis dicho ni mu, ¿verdad que no? ¡Y encima espera que cooperemos con usted!

—¡Te estás pasando, chico! —gritó Scrimgeour levantándose de la butaca.

Harry también se puso en pie y sacó una pelota blanca y roja con cierre negro de su bolsillo trasero.

—Enfrentemos sus pokemons contra los míos —le retó el Elegido arrojando la bola a los pies de Scrimgeour. Nada sucedió. El ministro se agachó a recoger el artefacto pues era redondo, de colores llamativos y hacía un encandilador ruido al rodar que le animaba el espíritu.

Cuando cogió la pelota, sacó su varita y se acercó a Harry. Le apuntó al pecho y le provocó un agujero en la camiseta, como la quemadura de un cigarrillo.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Ron levantándose y sacando su varita mágica, pero Harry gritó:

—¡Quieto, Ron! _Sit down, Ron!_ Ahora dame la patita, muy bien —Harry acarició a su amigo—. No le des una excusa para detenernos.

—Has recordado que ya no estás en el colegio, ¿verdad? —le espetó Scrimgeour, resollando y con la cara muy próxima a la de Harry—. Has recordado que yo no soy Dumbledore…

—¡Salta a la vista! —soltó Hermione sin poderse contener.

—Cállate tú —le gritó el ministro dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella—. Más le valía al viejo haberte legado un peine con esos pelos que tienes —inmediatamente volvió a centrar su atención en Harry—. Yo no soy como él, que siempre perdonaba tu insolencia. A mis orejas llegó el rumor de que en el quinto libro, preso de la furia, destruiste su despacho y objetos personales.

—¡HA DICHO OREJASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! —gritó una voz llena de tristeza y desesperación, y es que George Weasley había desarrollado un instinto poco habitual para detectar a 100 metros a la rotonda cualquier mención sobre una o dos orejas.

—¡Quizá lleves esa cicatriz como si fuera una corona, Potter, pero ningún bribonzuelo —continuó el ministro escupiendo más saliva que palabras— de diecisiete años me dirá cómo tengo que trabajar! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto!

—Ya va siendo hora de que usted haga algo para merecerlo —repuso Harry y lo apuntó con su varita—. ¡_Aguamenti_!

Un chorro de agua salió de la varita de Harry y cayó sobre el despavorido Scrimgeour que comenzó a maullar como si le hubieran echado aceite hirviendo. Ron se rió apoyando la idea de su amigo y Hermione parecía horrorizada ante la escena que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos. Los maullidos del ministro pronto alertarían al resto de la familia.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

—Con todos esos modales felinos, ¿qué más podía hacer? —se excusó Harry complacido—. Los gatos odian el agua.

Hermione apuntó con su varita al ministro y lo secó completamente, y después comenzó a santiguarse, nerviosa perdida, y le lanzó un hechizo _Obliviate_. Scrimgeour recuperó la calma y serenidad. En ese mismo instante la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par. Eran los Weasley.

—Nos ha… parecido oír —balbuceó Arthur, alarmado de ver a Harry y el ministro con las narices tan juntas.

Scrimgeour retrocedió un par de pasos, se metió el ovillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró el agujero que le había hecho a Harry en la camiseta. Dio la impresión de que lamentaba haber perdido los estribos.

—No pasa nada —gruñó—. Siento mucho tu actitud —masculló mirando a Harry una vez más—. Por lo visto, piensas que el ministerio no persigue el mismo objetivo que tú o que Dumbledore. ¿Cuándo entenderás que deberíamos trabajar juntos? La semana pasada te envié una solicitud en feisbuk y sospecho que la rechazaste…

—Así lo hice —confirmó Harry orgulloso—. No me gustan sus métodos, señor ministro. ¿Ya no se acuerda?

Harry apuntó al tocadiscos y comenzó a sonar una música lúgubre, de suspense. El muchacho levantó el puño derecho, lentamente, saboreando el momento, y le mostró al ministro las cicatrices que conservaba en el dorso de la mano: "No debo decir mentiras". El semblante de Scrimgeour se endureció y, tras darse la vuelta sin decir palabra, salió cojeando de la habitación. La señora Weasley lo siguió; Harry la oyó detenerse en la puerta trasera. Al cabo de un minuto, ella anunció:

—¡Ya se ha ido!

—Y se ha llevado el ovillo —dijo Ron atónito.

—Lo avergonzaré por ello, fiel amigo —le tranquilizó Harry cogiendo su móvil.

_Qué vergüenza de tener un primer ministro fetiche de ovillos de lana._

—El ovillo pertenecía a vuestra familia, ¿verdad, Ron?

—Sí —confirmó el pelirrojo entristecido—. Ha pasado de generación en generación, era lo único de valor… Para qué recordarlo.

_No hay nada más rastrero que robar a un Weasley_.

Harry se sintió especialmente orgulloso de su último tweet.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó el padre de Ron.

—Darnos lo que nos dejó en herencia Dumbledore —contestó Harry—. Acaba de revelarnos el contenido del testamento.

Ya fuera, en el jardín, los tres objetos pasaron de manos en manos. Todos estaban muy emocionados ante el desiluminador y los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, pero nadie se explicaba por qué Dumbledore le había legado a Harry una vieja snitch.

—También me dio la espada de Gryffindor —repetía una y otra vez Harry intentando hacerles saber que el mejor regalo había sido para él, pero sin la espada nadie parecía darle importancia a sus palabras.

Inmediatamente después continuaron con la fiesta de cumpleaños. Cantaron "Cumpleaños feliz" en varios idiomas por expreso deseo de Harry, el cual se sorprendió de que supieran la versión china. Lo que no sabía es que se lo iban inventando al compás de la música. Tras engullir el último trozo de pastel dieron por terminada la fiesta. Hagrid se retiró a montar una tienda de campaña pues estaba invitado a la boda del día siguiente y no cabía en la casa.

—Sube a la habitación de Ron cuando los demás se hayan acostado —le susurró Harry a Hermione mientras ayudaban a la señora Weasley a dejar el jardín como estaba antes de la cena.

Arriba en la habitación del desván, Ron examinó su desiluminador y Harry llenó el monedero de piel de moke; lo que metió dentro no fueron monedas, sino los artículos que él consideraba más valiosos, aunque algunos parecieran inútiles: el mapa del merodeador, el fragmento de espejo encantado de Sirius y el misterioso guardapelo de "R.A.B" cuyas siglas eran endemoniadamente difíciles de adivinar.

—Creo que se trata de Robert Arthur Barceló —dijo Harry observando de soslayo el guardapelo antes de tirar del cordón y atarse el monedero al cuello.

En ese preciso instante entró Hermione.

—¿Y si es una chica?

—Ese es siempre tu argumento, y el año pasado te equivocaste, al final resultó ser el cabrón asesino de directores Snape.

—¡No iba desencaminada! —se defendió Hermione—. Ya sabes que su madre…

—Bla, bla, bla —le cortó Harry.

—Da igual —dijo la muchacha resignada, ella sabía que era más inteligente—. ¡_Muffliato_!

Hermione apuntó hacia las escaleras con su varita y se acercó a Ron.

—A ver, enséñame ese desiluminador.

Ron no se hizo de rogar. Tenía que ser permisivo con todo lo que le pidiera, era uno de sus cometidos. Lo mantuvo en alto ante sí y lo accionó: la única lámpara que habían encendido se apagó de inmediato.

—No le veo la utilidad, el caso es que podríamos haber conseguido lo mismo con el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea —observó Hermione.

—Creo que es más práctico, ¿no? —observó Ron un poco decepcionado.

Hermione no iba a reconocer que quería el desiluminador para sí misma. Hizo un gesto típico de Narcisa Malfoy y le instó a que devolviera la luz al lugar. Ron obedeció, seguía a rajatabla las reglas de su manual.

—No creo que te nombrara en su testamento para que nos ayudaras a apagar y encender luces —prosiguió Hermione pensativa.

—¿Crees que él suponía que el ministerio confiscaría sus últimas voluntades y examinaría todo lo que nos legaba? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, sin duda. Él conocía mucho mejor que nosotros la calaña esa. Pero aunque no pudiera poner en el testamento la utilidad de tales objetos eso no explica que no nos lo explicara en vida si son tan importantes para dárnoslos ante las mismísimas narices del ministerio.

—Siempre dije que estaba chiflado —concluyó Ron—. Era muy inteligente, de acuerdo, pero estaba como un cencerro. Mira que dejarle a Harry una vieja _snitch_… ¿Qué demonios significa?

—Seguramente tendremos que esperar a las últimas páginas —comentó Hermione llevándose la mano a la barbilla—. Yo creí que cuando Scrimgeour te obligó a cogerlo —añadió mirando a Harry— pasaría algo.

—Ya —dijo Harry, y el pulso se le aceleró al levantar la _snitch_—. Pero no iba a esforzarme mucho delante del ministro, ¿no?

Hermione puso cara de desconcierto. Ron, en cambio, dio un grito ahogado, señalando alternativamente a su amigo y a la _snitch_, hasta que recuperó el habla.

—¡Es la pelota que casi te tragas!

—Exacto —confirmó Harry y, con el corazón acelerado, se la llevó a los labios.

Hermione se enfureció porque sus dos amigos habían sido más tunos que ella en ese aspecto. Se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, que eso no significaba nada. Pero sus ojos le escocían de la frustración. Eso y la insinuación de que se comprara un peine –bien sabía el cielo bendito que lo había intentado todo para domar su cabellera- habían conseguido derrumbar su ánimo.

Fijó la mirada en la pelota, que no se abrió. Harry sintió frustración; pero, al apartar la esfera dorada de la boca, Hermione se sintió de nuevo con aire renovado y exclamó:

—¡Letras! ¡Han salido unas letras! ¡Mira, mira!

Hermione tenía razón. Grabadas en la lisa superficie, en la que antes no había nada, ahora destacaban cuatro palabras escritas con la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore.

"Me abro al cierre".

Apenas las hubo leído, las palabras se borraron.

—Entre decir eso y no decir nada, no hay mucha diferencia —musitó Harry decepcionado.

No podía dejar de imaginarse la imagen de su antiguo director, sentando en su despacho, tramando cómo hacer más inteligible sus intenciones al legarles los objetos más raros que tendría a mano y poner absurdas inscripciones sin sentido. Seguramente hasta le parecería divertido.

—Y la espada… —dijo Ron al fin, cuando ya habían abandonado sus intentos de adivinar el sentido de la inscripción—. ¿Por qué querría Dumbledore que Harry tuviera la espada?

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo directamente? —se preguntó Harry en voz baja—. Estaba allí mismo, colgada en la pared de su despacho, durante las clases de chismorreos sobre la vida de Voldemort. Si quería que la tuviera yo, ¿por qué no me la dio entonces?

La imagen del viejo director sonriendo ante el dilema que se le presentaba a Harry no desaparecía de su mente y entonces sintió cierta compresión hacia Snape, pero enseguida desapareció. Dumbledore siempre tenía que hablar de forma enigmática.

—Y respecto a este libro —terció Hermione—, los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_… ¡Nunca había oído hablar de esos cuentos!

—Pero el pergamino que le mostraste al ministro… —intervino Harry.

—¡Lo invoqué en el momento! —explicó Hermione—. ¿En serio creéis que _Crepúsculo_ estaría entre los 100 libros que hay que leer antes de morir?

—¿Qué nunca habías oído hablar de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_? —repuso Ron con incredulidad—. Bromeas, ¿no?

Ron pareció dejar de lado las estrictas directrices de su manual que le advertían de no regodearse en la ignorancia sobre un tema de la persona a la que pretendía cortejar.

—¡No, lo digo en serio! —exclamó Hermione, sorprendida—. ¿Tú los conoces? ¿Cómo te atreves a conocer un libro que yo no conozco? ¿Y tú, Harry, lo conoces?

Harry se precipitó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza al ver la mirada de basilisco que Hermione le lanzaba. Miró con pena a su amigo, sabiendo que con esa declaración había perdido bastantes puntos en su carrera a la conquista.

—No lo conozco por mi afición a la lectura ni porque sepa más que tú, Hermy —le aclaró Ron en tono suave—. Son cuentos infantiles que escribió Beedle. Por ejemplo, "La fuente de la buena fortuna", "El mago y el cazo saltarín", "Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa cacareante"…

—Ese último título es coña, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con una risita, complacida con la respuesta de Ron.

—No comprendo cómo no los conocéis…

—¡Sabes perfectamente que Harry y yo nos hemos criado con muggles, Ron! —le recordó Hermione—. A nosotros no nos contaban esos cuentos cuando éramos pequeños. Nos contaban "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos", "La Cenicienta"…

—A mí ni esos —murmuró Harry cogiendo su móvil, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

_Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Igual de blanca que tú, calavera XDDDD_

—¿La Cenicienta? ¿Qué es eso, una enfermedad? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Anda ya! Entonces, ¿son cuentos infantiles? —quiso saber Hermione inclinándose de nuevo sobre las runas grabadas en la tapa del libro.

—Sí, la gente dice que todas esas historias las escribió Beedle. Yo no conozco las versiones originales.

—Pero, ¿por qué querría Dumbledore que las leyera?

—Se estará riendo de lo lindo de nosotros en su blanca tumba —dijo Harry, entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo.

—En fin, tendríamos que acostarnos —susurró Hermione—. Mañana no podemos dormirnos.

Ron volvió a accionar el desiluminador y Hermione salió del dormitorio.

oooooOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

En un pasillo oscuro, solo alumbrado por una tétrica y malvada antorcha, se arremolinaba varias personas vestidas con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas.

—¿Es necesario que entre nosotros llevemos estas máscaras? —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

—Cállate Malfoy —ordenó la voz de una mujer.

—Sé que eres tú, querida cuñada… ¿qué sentido…?

La mujer lo apuntó con la varita y la segunda figura se retorció de dolor.

—¡No tienes potestad para torturarme en mi propia casa! —se quejó Malfoy.

—Sí que la tengo, mira las normas.

La mujer le indicó un pergamino que había pegado al lado de la puerta de roble que conducía a los aposentos donde lord Voldemort descansaba.

_Regla 1: Venerarás a tu lord Oscuro sobre todas las cosas._

_Regla 2: No pronunciarás su nombre en vano._

La figura enmascarada de Snape se acercó al cartel, la segunda regla le hacía reír. Tantos años buscando un nombre molongo y que impusiera miedo, para después hacerlo tabú… Nunca comprendería las excentricidades de los amos a los que había tenido que servir, y lord Voldemort no se escapaba de eso.

_Regla 3: No se come hasta que vuestro lord Oscuro esté en la mesa._

_Regla 4: En su defecto, Nagini._

_Regla 5: Nagini elige alimento primera._

_Regla 6: En caso de que vuestro lord Oscuro esté ausente y Nagini ande cazando ratones, Bellatrix toma la palabra._

Lucius no continuó leyendo y agachó la cabeza, humillado en su propia casa hasta la saciedad. Bellatrix sonrió burlona y cacareó a su alrededor.

—Venga, machote, ¿a qué esperas? —incitaba una voz de hombre ligeramente afeminada a otra figura.

—¡No me roces, Dolohov! Te lo advierto…

Yaxley sostenía un pergamino con toda la información que había reunido gracias a su falsa cuenta de _twitter_, parecía temeroso de ofrecer una información que no satisficiera a su amo. Dolohov lo empujó y Yaxley tropezó con la figura de la mujer.

—Lestrange… tengo información que puede excitar a nuestro lord.

Bellatrix le arrancó el pergamino de las manos y lo hojeó.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas ofrecerle esa porquería cuando anda dolorido de su viaje?

Yaxley sintió la varita de la mujer en su cuello.

—¡Largo!

Bellatrix se escondió el pergamino cuando Yaxley hubo desaparecido seguido por Dolohov. Sin duda, le sería de utilidad para subir escalas en el aparato de bombear sangre de su amo. El simple pensamiento de la cara tenebrosa de su amo, repleta de dicha, sonriendo con sus carcomidos dientes, fue suficiente para que mojara su ropa interior.

—Snape, ayúdame a ponerme de pie —le pidió suplicante Lucius.

Snape pasó a su lado ondeando su túnica. Parecía arrastrar algo pesado y de metal bajo ella. Bellatrix lo examinó curiosa y Snape sintió unas gotas de sudor frío. Con un rápido movimiento de su pie, tapó la punta de la espada de Godric Gryffindor bajo la túnica.

—¿Qué escondes ahí, Snape?

Pero Bellatrix no prosiguió. Un gritó proveniente de la habitación la alarmó.

—¡BELLA, TRAE AGUA FRESCA!

Era la tenebrosa y maligna voz de su señor. Snape respiró aliviado y abandonó la estancia con la espada verdadera de Godric Gryffindor. Bellatrix se adentró en la habitación donde su amo y señor descansaba en una esquina, echado sobre un montón de paja.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, alguna aclaración.<p>

Mariano Manostijeras hace referencia a Mariano Rajoy, actual presidente de España, que está llevando una dura política de recortes. NO OFFENCE. Intento no meter muchas cosas regionales, por la gente de América latina; así que explico esa referencia.

Hay dos parlamentos sacados de otros autores: uno es cuando George habla de su oreja, pertenece (para quien lo haya reconocido) a _Cumbres Borrascosas_ de Emily Brontë y el otro es una parte de lo que dice Ron, que es de un poema muy bonito, o al menos a mí me gusta,_ No quiero rosas con tal de que haya rosas_, de Fernando Pessoa.

Creo que he agradecido los reviews a cada persona, lo suelo hacer, pero a los que no están registrados no puedo, pero igualmente aprecio sus reviews, porque ellos no tienen manera de poner la historia en alertas y me halagan mucha dejándome un review sabiendo que han tenido que comprobar una y otra vez si estaba actualizada.

franlo: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te rieras en el anterior capítulo. Perdón por la demora, pero he hecho lo que he podido y hoy llevo horas y horas frente a la pantalla. La boda es en el siguiente, a ver que sale.

Faraleth: Muchas gracias por tus reviews capítulo tras capítulo, lo aprecio mucho. Espero que con este se te atragante el bol de cereales de vez en cuando (no va con maldad XDDD) y aquí ya sale Scrimgeour, a ver qué te parece. Thanks!

AngelaBlack: Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre es una alegría ver que nuevos lectores dejan su comentario. Me alegra mucho que te hayas reído tanto como aseguras, cuesta escribirlo pero con reviews así una se anima y se tira aquí aunque sea 10 horas, no veas la cara de tonta que se me queda cuando os leo!

Y me retiro a dormir, muerta del cansancio, con los ojos inyectados en sangre pero con la conciencia algo más tranquila aunque un poco insatisfecha porque siento que inspiración está muriendo… snift snift Tendré que hacerle unos horrocruxes.

Espero vuestros reviews como agua en mayo y empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo tan pronto recupere el temple (me compraré un ovillo, lo aseguro).

GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.

Nos vemos en la boda.

32


	8. La boda

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Siento muchísimo la demora y no os voy a aburrir con excusas, pero he tenido motivos muy grandes para ello. Y de hecho, sigo igual pero ya me sentía mal y he recibido muchos reviews a última hora que me han animado a hacer el esfuerzo. Llevaba tantas semanas con el libro de las reliquias de la muerte abierto por el mismo sitio que ¡se me ha roto! Requiem por mi libro... snift, snift.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, al final pondré todo lo que tenga que poner.

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Sois la sangre de esta historia ^^

* * *

><p>A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Fred <em>disfruta-de-tus-ultimas-páginas-de-vida<em> y George estaban en el exterior de una gran carpa en el jardín, esperando a los invitados de la boda.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —volvió a chillar Harry pegando un espasmo cuando Ron le volvió a colocar por quinta vez un pequeño espejo delante de sus narices—. ¡Maldito embrujo pirujo!

—Nunca acaba de asimilarlo —rió Ron mirando a sus hermanos.

Y es que el joven Harry Potter llevaba doble dosis de poción multijugos y ahora lucía como un chico muggle pelirrojo del pueblo, Ottery St. Catchpole, del que Fred había robado cabellos por si algún día (pobretillo, qué inocente…) se quedaba calvo y tenía que recurrir a una peluca de cabello natural. Pero estos fueron utilizados para que Harry usurpara el físico de otra persona y ahora lucía como un pelirrojo más que sería presentado como el primo "Barny". Confiaban en que estuviera camuflado entre la indecorosa cantidad de Weasley que estarían en la boda, cuál familia numerosa de gitanos mágicos.

—Nos falta fanta de naranja —dijo George colocándose su sombrero negro de rayas grises.

—Vamos, copia —le propuso Fred—. No puede faltar la fanta de naranja.

—¡Eh, eh! —les llamó Ron—. No os vayáis, tenemos que encargarnos de la distribución de asientos. ¡No intentéis escabulliros!

George se detuvo sobre sus talones y miró alrededor. Era cierto, habían recibido órdenes bastante claras de su madre y no podían fallar a su cometido, aunque veían mal que en una boda con carpa y jardín faltara el susodicho refresco. A su alrededor había un grupo de camareros vestidos de blanco que habían llegado hacía una hora, junto a una banda de chaquetas doradas.

—Les faltan lunares a esos uniformes —expresó Fred.

—Son las cosas de nuestra cuñada —comentó George que miraba con ojos envidiosos que todos tuvieran dos orejas.

_Hoy estoy en la gran boda mágica Weasley. Os invito a todos aunque no me reconoceréis. Guiño, guiño._

Harry sonrió complacido ante su nuevo _tweet _y se vio muy satisfecho cuando inmediatamente recibió una alerta de favoritos del tal _NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado_. Le caía bien ese usuario porque siempre estaba muy pendiente de sus publicaciones y él tenía en cuenta esos pequeños detalles.

Ron había visto cómo su amigo el gafotas tecleaba en el aparato _muggle_ con un entusiasmo que rozaba lo enfermizo, pero había desistido de disuadirlo. Harry parecía tener la imperiosa necesidad de publicar todas las nimiedades de su heroica vida y Ron era el amigo divertido y despreocupado así que había relegado en Hermione el deber de meter en vereda al pequeño Potter.

Los cuatro muchachos miraron a su alrededor. Los Weasley eran pobres, esto es una verdad universalmente conocida, pero cuando se trataba de gastos superfluos eran los reyes del cotarro. La entrada a la carpa presentaba filas y filas de frágiles sillas doradas dispuestas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra púrpura. Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que todas las sillas tenían una pequeña etiqueta que rezaba _Ikea_ y el precio de las mismas. Y Harry podía ser lento para algunas cosas, pero no era tonto y sabía que los Weasley no podían haberse gastado esa cantidad de dinero.

—¿Esas etiquetas…? —balbuceó Harry mirando a George.

El joven pelirrojo se estiró el cuello de la camisa y sonrió con nerviosismo. Decidió contestar con un simple gesto de hombros, invitando a Harry a guardar silencio.

—Cuando me case —dijo Fred mirando con horror el enorme montón de globos dorados y las decenas de mariposas y abejas que planeaban perezosas sobre la hierba y el seto—, no me preocuparé por todas estas tonterías. Todos podréis llevar lo que queráis, y le haré a mamá una Inmovilización Total hasta que todo termine.

—¿Podré llevar mi colgante de oro con la cruz de Cristo? —le preguntó George emocionado, se estaba imaginando a él mismo con su bonita y barata camisa de lunares verdes y su cruz toda chula.

—Por supuesto —contestó Fred sonriendo ampliamente—. También podrás ponerte pendientes. En ambas orejas.

_Vengaré esa oreja._

Escribió Harry rápidamente sintiéndose orgulloso de su noble propósito. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie retuiteó su frase y se entristeció visiblemente. ¿Por qué _NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado_ no le inflaba su ego cuando más lo necesitaba?

ooOOooOOoo

—¡Ningún informe más a esa mala zorra! ¡Ninguno! —bramaba el desolado Yaxley yendo de un lugar a otro, a gatas, porque estaban de misión ultra secreta.

Dolohov lo miraba maravillado y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una sonrisa típica de adolescente al contemplar la viril figura de su compañero de aventuras (a él le gustaba añadir en su mente el adjetivo _amorosas _a aventuras. Siempre fue un niño con una portentosa imaginación gay).

Llevaban horas y horas detrás de un inmenso arbusto, vigilando la casa del Ministro de Magia. Dolohov se asomó por encima de las ramitas y escudriñó el lugar. Se sintió realmente feliz por su disfraz de arbusto que simplemente consistía en una peluca con decenas de ramitas y hojas. Le dolió un poco que Yaxley no apreciara la majestuosidad de su trabajo artesano, pero él lo aceptaba así, con sus defectos y virtudes.

—¡Se ha aprovechado de la información que reunimos del estúpido cara rajada! —seguía gritando Yaxley ignorante de la directa orden de pasar desapercibidos—. Semanas y semanas siguiendo la pista por esa mierda muggle que es…

—Twitter —dijo Dolohov pasándole una mano por el hombro en señal de camarería.

—¡Déjate de mariconeos! —le escupió Yaxley retirando la mano de este de forma violenta—. ¿Te acuerdas que se burló de nuestras averiguaciones? Pues bien, las ha usado para ganar puestos ante el señor Tenebroso.

—Te pones tan guapo cuando te enfadas y frunces el ceño de esa forma —comentó Dolohov—. Mira, he hecho otra manualidad, para alegrarte.

Yaxley rechinó los dientes. Pensaba quejarse por los constantes halagos de su compañero de trabajo, pues él era muy macho aparte de mortífago, pero sentía curiosidad por el regalo. Observó cómo su menudo compañero rebuscaba en su bolso. No es que tuviera grandes expectativas, pero esas dos tazas de té eran demasiado "mierda" incluso para Dolohov.

—¡Calla, pirata! —dijo el moreno sosteniendo las tazas y riendo cantarinamente—. Aún no has visto lo mejor. Toma, mira.

Yaxley sostuvo una de las tazas y lo que vio simplemente le aterrorizó. Le aterrorizó incluso más que aquella noche cuando se le olvidó cambiarle la paja de su aposento a Voldemort. En la pequeña taza blanca de porcelana había una imagen de dos hombres en movimientos. Uno le alborotaba el pelo al otro, sonriendo y con los ojos especialmente brillantes. El otro, que no era otro más que él mismo, rechinaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño.

A su lado, el otro protagonista de la bucólica estampa, comenzó a aplaudir con un entusiasmo desmedido. En ese momento y a unos metros de altura, en la cima de una chimenea, una lechuza observaba la ciudad mientras pensaba:

"A ver en quien me cago hoy".

ooOOooOOoo

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los invitados de la boda con sus mejores galas, adecuadas al gusto de cada uno. Los gemelos Weasley, una vez más, lamentaron la ausencia de lunares pero al final se resignaron y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo de ayudar a los invitados a encontrar sus asientos.

Harry miró entre fascinado y horrorizado las vestimentas que los magos usaban para ese tipo de acontecimientos. En los sombreros de las brujas se agitaban flores exóticas y pájaros encantados, mientras que en las corbatas de los hombres relucían gemas preciosas. El joven Potter se lamentó por lucir un aspecto tan poco digno de un héroe, pues el pelirrojo al que le había "robado" el físico tenía un aspecto rechoncho que le recordaba a la figura de su primo Dudley. Resignado a su suerte miró a su alrededor y murmuró:

—Horteras.

Menos mal que él entendía de moda y se había puesto su mejor traje: camisa rosa, pantalones blancos y zapatos de piel de culebra acabados en punta.

En ese momento un grupo de jóvenes francesas se aproximaban a la entrada de la carpa, con sus estridentes y llamativos vestidos continentales.

—Excelente, creo que veo algunas primas veela —dijo George estirando el cuello para ver mejor—. Necesitarán ayuda para entender nuestras costumbres inglesas, yo me ocuparé de ellas…

—No tan rápido, su Santidad —dijo Fred y poniéndose a la altura del grupo de sensuales brujas, dijo—. Aquí… permettez-moi que assister vous.

—Luego te quejarás cuando te robe a tu noviecita Angelina —bufó George molesto porque tenía que encargarse del grupo de brujas de mayor edad.

—Gallina vieja hace mejor caldo —le susurró Ron en un intento de animarlo, infructífero.

—No sabría qué decirte —intervino Harry mientras indicaba a unas ancianas sus asientos—. Ahora soy muy culinario y la carne vieja está más dura…

Todos optaron por ignorar el comentario de Harry y le avisaron de que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, pues si bien era cierto que su aspecto físico no lo podían relacionar con su identidad, por sus comentarios bien podrían sacarlo. Harry se sintió un poco apesadumbrado, porque le encantaba hablar de cocina, pero se mantuvo firme, heroico, franco, noble, valiente, aguantando el tirón y siguió con su tarea de ubicar a los invitados. Se confundió unas siete veces y cuando iba a colocar al octavo invitado un malhumorado Ron se interpuso en medio y tuvo que relegar a Harry, pues el pobre no daba pie con bola.

—Eh, ¿qué hay? —dijo una voz conocida cuando Harry se había recostado en una de las sillas, exhausto por el trabajo mal realizado. Allí estaba Remus El Sanguinario con el semblante serio cual persona estreñida y Tonks, que había cambiado su pelo a rubio para la ocasión—. Arthur nos ha chivado que eras el "cani", no sé qué será eso, pero nos ha explicado el pobre como ha podido. La pista definitiva fue la hortera camisa rosa fuerte. Arthur y su amor insano por la cultura muggle más deplorable. Perdona lo de anoche —añadió la bruja en voz baja—. Últimamente, el ministerio no se muestra muy amable con los hombres lobo y las hadas, aunque lo de las hadas poco tiene que ver… ¡Uy me lío!

—Tendrán queja esas enanas brillantes… —masculló Lupin con poco humor.

—Y creímos que nuestra presencia no te beneficiaría —acabó Tonks siempre sonriente—. Dime, ¿cuáles son nuestros asientos?

Harry se vio en un serio aprieto. Miró alrededor y no supo identificar cuáles eran, así que comenzó a señalar entre unas cuantas sillas mientras canturreaba:

—Pito pito, gorgorito, dónde vas, tú tan bonito, a la era de mi abuela, pin pon fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera.

—Déjalo, ¿no ves que no riega bien? —gruñó Lupin el Sanguinario agarrando a su hembra del brazo y pasando olímpicamente de Harry.

—Tengo que volver a cantar, a última hora me he confundido —se excusó Harry pero cuando miró a su derecha la simpática pareja ya no estaba. Harry sonrió triunfal y se volvió a sentar, orgulloso de su habilidad para escurrir el bulto.

Miró aburrido su móvil, pero no tenía nada nuevo ni reseñable. Le dio a actualizar y vio un comentario simplón de NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado, se estuvo debatiendo entre hacerle o no un favorito, pues él nunca mostraba muestras de interés hacia ese admirador y quizá eso le provocara un _unfollow_. El hecho de pensar en que alguien dejara de seguirle le disparó el corazón que comenzó a latir muy aceleradamente. No tuvo más remedio que darle a favoritos.

_Tazas de mierda que pretenden ser un regalo genial._

—Qué vida más triste —musitó Harry mientras cabeceaba—. Que te regalen unas tazas y sea lo único reseñable para poner en twitter… Ridículo. Patético.

En ese instante pasó una mosca muy gorda y Harry, con sus reflejos de cazador (Oliver Wood lo entrenaba cazando moscas, pero eso es un secreto del guardián de Gryffindor que nunca fue revelado) la atrapó con una rapidez digna de Mundungus en cuanto a robos se refiere.

_¡He cazado una mosca!_

Mucho más satisfecho y complacido tras haber mostrado la diferencia existente entre el uso de _twitter_ en modo ridículo, típica de NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado, y su forma mucho más compleja e inteligente, Harry se puso en pie e hizo como que movía algunos asientos hasta que un hombre vestido de forma excéntrica, un poco bizco, de pelo cano y largo hasta los hombros se presentó ante Ron Weasley, que andaba cerca.

—Xenophilius Lovegood —se presentó al ver a Harry—; mi hija y yo vivimos al otro lado de esa colina, en el fondo del mar, en una piña.

—Ahí no hay mar —repuso Ron desconcertado.

—¿Y si esto es el mar y lo que vosotros llamáis mar es tierra? —argumentó Xenophilius muy perspicaz—. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver. Acérrimos del dogma aparentemente racional que impera en estos días… ¡Ignorantes, eso es lo que sois!

—Y yo me declaro el mayor de los ignorantes. Llámame Sócrates Potter —se presentó Harry con una radiante sonrisa. Ron se tapó la cara abochornado.

—¿Potter?

—Donde dije Potter quise decir Weasley —reaccionó por fin el joven héroe un poco avergonzado, pero no demasiado.

—Bueno… así, ¿dices que conoces a mi hija Luna? —preguntó Xenophilius a Ron—. ¿Has intentando cortejarla? Lo más eficaz es saltar a la pata coja alrededor de la mujer en concreto tres veces en dirección de las agujas del reloj y dos veces y media al contrario, mientras escupes mirando al cielo y las babas te caen de la cara hacia el cuello. Es eso, querido, la humedad brillosa de las babas contra la piel lo que atrae a una hembra pues es símbolo de prosperidad y abundancia.

—Esto… sí, mire, allí está su hija. Pase, ese es su asiento —le señaló Ron perplejo.

—¡Oh, aquí se aproxima mi querida Luna! Ha estado saludando a los gnomos, excelentes criaturas, pocos son conocedores de que su nombre correcto es _Gernumbli gardensi_.

—Se llama David —apuntó Ron viendo al pequeño gnomo que correteaba en la lejanía.

En ese momento llegó Luna, ataviada con una túnica amarilla igual que la de su padre y con un girasol en el pelo como único complemento. Pese a la extravagancia del disfraz, quiero decir, de la túnica, el efecto general resultaba agradable y al menos no llevaba ni rábanos ni pepinos en las orejas.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó la muchacha.

—Me llamo Barny —repuso Harry desconcertado.

—Ah, ¿también te has cambiado el nombre? —preguntó ella alegremente.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Cómo has sabido…?

—Bueno, por tu expresión. También ha influido el hecho de que te viera mover una silla de un lado a otro con el único objetivo de fingir que trabajabas para no hacer nada. Pero más que nada, la expresión.

Xenophilius, en esos instantes, se había puesto a hablar con un desconocido así que no escuchó cómo su hija echaba por el suelo el trabajo de ocultación de Harry. Cuando se volvió hacia Luna, esta levantó un dedo entusiasmada y dijo:

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Uno de esos gnomos me ha mordido y todo!

—_Gernumbli gardensi_, hija mía, habla con propiedad. ¡Y eso es maravilloso! ¡La saliva de gnomo es sumamente beneficiosa, hija mía! Luna, querida, si hoy sintieras nacer en ti algún talento (quizá un irresistible impulso de cantar ópera o declamar en sirenio), ¡no lo reprimas! ¡Es posible que los Gernumblis te hayan obsequiado con un don!

—¿Es eso cierto? —intervino Harry quien por primera vez en su vida miraba a los repugnantes gnomos bajo otro aurea.

—¿Queréis chupar? —les invitó Luna ofreciéndoles el dedo mordido—. Quizá tengáis suerte.

—¡Comed y chupad todos de él! —sentenció Xenophilius tomando el dedo de su hija y absorbiendo con ferocidad.

—No sé para qué han contratado un catering —le susurró Ron a Harry mientras observaba la escena con asco—. Estos ya están servidos. Será mejor que ocupéis vuestros asientos —habló, esta vez en voz alta, indicándoles el pasillo que debían tomar.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito. Y recuerda: babas.

El señor Lovegood, junto a su hija, tomó el pasillo que Ron le señalaba y se dirigieron a sus asientos, mirando con aire curioso las pequeñas luciérnagas que revoloteaban por la carpa, mientras pensaban en alguna excéntrica y estúpida teoría.

Harry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras su fiel amigo iba a recoger a una anciana de aspecto estrafalario: picuda nariz, párpados de bordes rojizos y sombrero rosa con plumas.

—…y tienes el pelo demasiado largo, Ronald; parece que va a ser cierto lo que se rumorea por ahí… ¿Por qué no me preguntas con curiosidad qué es lo que se rumorea por ahí? —le regañó la anciana pegándole con su pequeño bolso—. Dicen que en La Madriguera solo hay gallinas y maricas, y yo no te veo pico, jovencito. Al principio te confundí con Ginevra. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo se ha vestido Xenophilius Lovegood? Parece una tortilla. ¿Y tú quién eres? —le espetó a Harry.

—Soy el que soy —respondió Harry en tono solemne.

La vieja anciana se precipitó hacia él y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza con su pequeño y pesado bolso. Harry se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás y se le saltaron las lágrimas del dolor.

—¡Odio las respuestas divinas! Ronald, dile que no me responda así.

—¡Ah, sí! Tía Muriel, te presento a nuestro primo Barny —se apresuró Ron.

—¿Otro Weasley? Vaya, os reproducís como gnomos.

—¡Son _Gernumbis Gardenis_! —gritó el señor Lovegood mientras intentaba que un topo le mordiera el dedo gordo del pie, lo cual le traería salud garantizada.

—¡Cállese, tortilla! —bramó tía Muriel agitando las manos hacia el cielo y después clavó sus pequeños ojos en Ron—. ¿Y Harry Potter? ¿No ha venido? Esperaba conocerlo. Creía que era amigo tuyo, Ronald. ¿O sólo alardeabas? ¿No te lo has echado de novio? Feo y pobre no sé qué esperanzas tienes…

—No ha podido venir —rechinó Ron apretando los puños. Harry juraría que quería calvárselos en la molla de la anciana.

—Mmm. Habrá dado una excusa, ¿no? Eso significa que no es tan idiota como aparenta en las fotografías de los periódicos…

—Discrepo… —intervino Harry ahora conocido como Barny.

—¡Tú qué vas a discrepar! ¡Dile que no discrepe, Ronald!

—Esto… Barny, no discrepes.

—¡Maleducado! —escupió tía Muriel dirigiéndole una mirada de asco al compungido Harry—. ¡He estado enseñándole a la novia cómo tiene que llevar mi diadema! Es una pieza de artesanía de los duendes, ¿sabes?, y pertenece a mi familia desde hace siglos. Esa chica es muy mona pero… francesa. Y las francesas como María Antoñeta, esa reina muggle…

—Era austriaca.

Todos miraron alrededor. Jurarían que era la voz de Hermione, pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

—¡Dile a esa voz que no me corrija, Ronald! —bramó tía Muriel agitando su puño con el bolso fuertemente apretado.

—Voz… no la corrijas.

—No me gusta lo francés —zanjó la cuestión tía Muriel en una afirmación que no permitía réplica alguna—. Ronald, mueve los huevos y búscame un asiento, que tu primo Barny parece palurdo con esa cara, seguro que me lleva al gallinero…

—Tía Muriel, que te está escuchando —le susurró Ron enrojeciendo.

—¡Y encima metiche! ¡Toma esto! —gritó la anciana pegándole otro golpe a Harry con su bolso—. Venga Ronald, que tengo ciento siete años pese a que aparente cuarenta largos y no me conviene estar mucho rato de pie.

Cuando Ron se alejó con la tía Muriel en su brazo, Harry tuvo clara una cosa. Y nunca había tenido algo tan claro como en ese preciso instante. Fue tal la claridad que no vaciló ni un segundo al tomar su móvil y teclear con ferocidad un nuevo y contundente _tweet_:

_Odio a tía Muriel._

Entonces se dio cuenta de que NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado había tuiteado algo nuevo, una pregunta. Harry sonrió al imaginarse a una persona especialmente cateta al otro lado de la pantalla. ¡Cómo si _twitter_ fuera una especie de chat! Leyó el susodicho tweet y todas sus hipótesis se corroboraron.

_¿Qué les gusta comer a los felinos?_

Harry alzó la vista y vio que los gemelos y Ron estaban terminando de colocar a los últimos invitados, así que ni corto ni perezoso decidió ayudar al desconocido usuario.

_Un cuenquito de leche tibia y el gato ronroneará complacido._

Se sintió especialmente satisfecho cuando NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado puso se consejo en favoritos.

—Tía Muriel es una pesadilla, viejo murciélago asqueroso —se quejó Ron enjugándose la frente con la manga al llegar a su lado—. Antes venía todos los años por Navidad, pero afortunadamente se ofendió porque Fred y George cogieron una de sus enormes bragas, que estaban tendidas en el jardín, y se las pusieron a modo de camisetas fingiendo que se habían equivocado. Mi padre siempre dice que debe de haberlos desheredado. ¡Como si a ellos les importara eso! Al ritmo que van, se harán más ricos que cualquier otro miembro de la familia… ¡Atiza! —Parpadeó al ver a Hermione-Sue, que corría hacia ellos—. ¡Estás espectacular!

—Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa —se quejó Hermione, pero sonrió. Lucía un vaporoso vestido color lila con zapatos de tacón a juego, y el cabello liso y reluciente que brillaba en tonos nacarados cuando… bah, era un castaño normal—. Pues tu tía abuela Muriel no opina como tú. Me ha dicho: "¡Cielos! ¿Esta es la hija de muggles?" y añadió que tengo "mala postura y los tobillos flacuchos".

—No hay nada peor que un viejo con mala leche. No te lo tomes a mal, es grosera con todo el mundo —dijo Ron.

—Que me lo digan a mí —se quejó Harry frotándose la coronilla, pero nadie le dijo nada.

—¿Habláis de Muriel? —preguntó George, que en ese momento salía con Fred de la carpa—. A mí acaba de decirme que tengo las orejas asimétricas. ¡Menuda arpía! Ojalá viviera todavía el viejo tío Bilius; te tronchabas con él en las bodas.

—¿No fue vuestro tío Bilius el que vio un Grim y murió veinticuatro horas más tarde? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno sí. En realidad vio un ratón, pero era un poco exagerado; al final se volvió un poco raro —concedió George.

—Pero antes de que se la fuera la olla siempre era el alma de la fiesta —observó Fred—. Bebía y se sacaba ramos del culo…

—Todo un encanto —ironizó Hermione, nunca se fió de las personas que se sacaban ramos del culo.

—Un día sacó un ramillete muy bonito —comentó George con una sonrisa traviesa—. Lo sospechoso eran las manchas marrones…

—Nunca se casó, no sé por qué —añadió Ron y entonces su tranquilidad de esfumó.

Nadie se había fijado en el invitado que acababa de llegar, un joven moreno de gran nariz curvada y pobladas cejas negras, hasta que entregó su invitación a Ron y dijo mirando a Hermione:

—Estás preciosa.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó ella y de la emoción soltó su pequeño bolso que al caer hizo un fuerte y potente ruido que se sintió a miles de kilómetros.

—_¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —ladró una malvada voz desde una esquina oscura cubierta de paja—. ¡Dejad de jugar a la pelota, me duele la quijotera!_

_Bellatrix Lestrange se sonrojó y miró a Lucius, quien vestía como un elfo doméstico en su propia casa, con manifestado desprecio._

—_¿Has estado jugando a la pelota?_

—_Oh… yo no… no juego…_

—_¡Crucio!_

—_Deja de torturar a mi marido —intervino una mujer pálida de rubia cabellera._

—_Estaba jugando a la pelota y ha despertado a mi lord —se justificó Bella mientras se pasaba, juguetonamente, la varita de una mano a otra._

—_Era Draco quien jugaba a la pelota, ¡y no lo tortures! —le amenazó Narcissa apuntándola con la varita. Después clavó la vista al final del pasillo donde un alto y delgado adolescente se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un babero y unos cuantos juguetes a su alrededor—. Los niños tienen que jugar, hermana._

_Bella miró estupefacta como el gran Draco montaba un gnomo de madera que se movía por arte de magia sobre un pequeño hipogrifo de juguete._

Pero volviendo a los sucesos actuales y dejando de lado las varoniles costumbres de los Malfoy, nos encontramos con una Hermione en modo pavita, un celoso Ron y un llamativo y famoso jugador de quidditch.

—No sabía que… Vaya, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hermione recogiendo su bolsito, inconsciente de la que había formado en Malfoy Manor.

Ron dio un paso hacia delante, con las orejas completamente rojas. Tras leer la invitación de Krum, dijo en voz alta y violenta:

—¿Cómo es que has venido?

—Me ha invitado Fleur —respondió Krum arqueando las cejas.

Harry, a quien le gustaba quedar bien con todo el mundo, le estrechó la mano, creyendo que sería oportuno apartarlo de Ron, quien había comenzado una danza a pata coja alrededor de Hermione mientras echaba babas como si de una fuente se tratara.

—¡Puaj, Ron! ¡Qué asco! —exclamó la muchacha alejándose de él.

—¡ME ENGAÑASTEEE! —aulló Ron golpeándose el pecho con dramatismo. Harry pensó que le vendría de lujo un sombrero con plumas.

—Tu amigo no se ha alegrado mucho de verme —comentó Viktor cuando entró con Harry en la carpa, ya abarrotada—. ¿O sois parientes?

—Somos primos —masculló Harry, pero Krum ya no le prestaba atención. Su entrada había provocado un gran revuelo, sobre todo entre las primas veelas; al fin y al cabo, era un famoso jugador de quidditch.

—¡Guauuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Cuántas chicas guapas! —aulló Viktor frotándose las manos y relamiéndose—. Gallinas jóvenes, mis preferidas… Voy a arrimar cebolleta, nos vemos.

Harry quedó consternado al ver a Krum adentrarse con gran éxito en el grupo de veelas. Lamentó tener ese aspecto tan lamentable, no le gusta pasar por el gordo, pero supuesto, Barny Weasley. Seguramente él con su cicatriz atraería más público.

—Vamos a sentarnos o nos atropellará la novia —dijo Fred.

Harry, finalmente, se sentó y estiró las piernas. Estaba cansado de fingir que movía sillas de un lado hacia otro, eso, queridos lectores, también era agotador. El pobre se quedó dormido y no vio a la resplandeciente y bella Fleur Delacour, con un sencillo vestido blanco que le quedaba de lujo; ni a las bonitas damas de honor entre las cuales se encontraba su agraciada Ginny, ni al nervioso novio Bill, el cual, bajo la intensidad de la belleza de Fleur y su alegría parecía no haber conocido nunca a Fenrir Greyback; ni a Charlie, quien acompañaba a su hermano elegantemente vestido.

En lugar de eso se quedó ligeramente dormido y su subconsciente viajó a una de las clases de chismorreo que había tenido junto a Gandalf, perdón, Dumbledore. Harry entró en el despacho y de repente un fuerte aroma a comida se infiltró por sus orificios nasales. Se encaminó hacia la mesa donde descansaba el pensadero, un poco diferente a como él lo recordaba. Parecía más bien un viejo caldero. Dumbledore removía el contenido con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Harry! Siempre tan puntual… toma asiento.

El joven muchacho se sentó en una cómoda butaca próxima al escritorio y escudriñó el lugar con la mirada.

—Y bien, ¿hoy qué vamos a chismorrear?

—¡Me alegra que me formules esa pregunta! —exclamó entusiasmado Dumbledore mientras removía por última vez el contenido del caldero y se aproximaba a unos estantes en busca de su libro de sudokus—. Hoy veremos cómo el pequeño Tom Ryddle dejó de creer en Santa Claus y se pasó a los reyes magos…

Harry cabeceó con una mirada triste, ese muchacho apuntaba malas maneras desde el principio. Al ver que Dumbledore se demoraba, él mismo, por su cuenta, se acercó al caldero e introdujo un dedo en el líquido amarillo. Lo veía raro ese día. Y caliente. Y humeante. Pero nada más. Al ver que no se introducía en el recuerdo resolvió meter un pie y después el otro.

Cuando Dumbledore al fin se dio la vuelta, con el libro de sudokus en la mano, observó a Harry en su caldero, con el líquido por debajo de las rodillas.

—Quema —fue lo único que dijo Harry.

—Pero… ¿por qué te has metido en mi potaje? —preguntó Dumbledore perplejo.

—Creí… que era el pensadero.

—¡Mi !

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —el muchacho de ojos lilianos al fin se despertó y vio que Ron no dejaba de zarandearlo—. Te has quedado dormido.

—…y vaya escote lleva Ginevra —mascullaba tía Muriel—. Lo mejor de la boda, mi diadema.

Harry casi se tronchó el cuello en busca del famoso escote de Ginny. Y lo localizó. Ginny le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su melena pelirroja ondeara. Pero por lo visto la ceremonia ya había pasado, porque los invitados se encontraban de pie, esparcidos por toda la carpa. Algunos de ellos daban la enhorabuena a los radiantes novios, que no dejaban de sonreír y otras parejas bailaban. Harry vio a lo lejos cómo Viktor Krum bailaba con dos veelas y vaya si arrimaba cebolleta…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa mientras Luna Lovegood los encandilaba con uno de sus estrafalarios bailes. Era una invocación a la buena cosecha. En ese momento la felicidad de Ron se esfumó, porque Krum, cansado de su baile, apareció en escena provocando que Hermione se aturullara un poco.

—¡Krum, Krum, Krum! ¡Oh, yeahhhhhh! —exclamó Viktor con tres movimientos de pelvis mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera y sonreía, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Harry.

Ron lo miró con intenso odio y Harry pensó en _Duffman_.

—¿Quién es ese hombre que va de amarillo chillón?

—Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra —contestó Ron con tono cortante—. Vamos a bailar —le dijo con brusquedad a Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió y al ver que en la pechera de Ron no quedaba ni rastro de babas, asintió complacida y lo siguió.

—¿Salen juntos?

—A veces, cuando coinciden… Yo salgo más con él que con ella.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?

—Entrar y salir, ya sabes…

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Barny Weasley.

Krum escupió en la palma de la mano y se la estrechó con Harry, que no pudo evitar el nauseabundo apretón.

—Oye, Barny, ¿conoces bien a ese tal Lovegood?

—No, acabo de conocerlo. Pero he escuchado que es muy buen amigo de un tal Hatebad, ¿por qué?

Krum miró por encima de su vaso a Xenophilius, que charlaba con unos magos al otro lado de la pista.

—Porque, si no me hubiera invitado Fleur, le retaría a duelo ahora mismo por llevar ese repugnante símbolo colgado del cuello.

—¿Repugnante símbolo? —comentó Harry extrañado fijando sus verdes ojos en el triángulo con forma de ojo—. Lo veo bastante bonito, mucho mejor que un Cristo…

—Tiene que ver con Grindelwald. ¡Es el símbolo de Grindelwald!

—¿El famoso rapero Gregorio, el del agua fresca?

—Pero… ¿qué dices? Me refiero al mago tenebroso que derrotó Dumbledore.

—Grindelwald mató a mucha gente, ¿sabes? —Krum mascaba la mandíbula como si comiera chicle—. Así por decir uno al azar, ¿sabes? A mi abuelo mismo. Lo suelto así como ejemplo, no es que no lo haya superado… Ya sé que no tuvo mucho poder en este país pero por lo visto le temía a Dumbledore, no podía ser de otra forma. En cualquier manual de magos tenebrosos se precisa que deben temer a Dumbledore y Grindelwald lo era y mucho. Y con razón, visto cómo acabó… Pero eso —apuntó con el dedo a Xenophilius— es su símbolo. Grindelwald lo grabó en Durmstrang cuando estudiaba allí. Había algunos idiotas que lo copiaban, para darse aires, hasta que unos pocos les dimos una lección. Le zurramos, Harry, le zurramos. Joder.

Krum hizo crujir los nudillos y fulminó a Lovegood con la mirada. Harry no salía de su perplejidad ya que veía muy improbable que el padre de Luna fuera partidario de las artes oscuras, y que nadie más de los presentes hubiera conocido tan siniestro símbolo.

—No creo que los Lovegood conozcan ese significado —repuso Harry, siempre conciliador. Le dio al botón _rec_ en su vídeo, quería que hubiera pruebas de su bondad cuando le dieran el Nobel de la paz—. Son como pollitos indefensos. Mira a su entrañable hija —Harry señaló a Luna que bailaba aún de forma extravagante—. No le importa parecer loca, solo se preocupa de invocar a la buena cosecha. Entrañables.

Entonces Krum, extrañado, se sacó su varita y se dio unos golpes en el muslo.

—¡Krum, Krum, Krum! ¡Oh, yeah!

—¡Gregorovitch! —exclamó Harry emocionado al comprender que Gregorio no era Grindelwald.

—¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? Lo último que supe de él es que estaba con unas terribles dolencias a causa del lumbago —dijo Viktor con recelo.

—¡Es un fabricante de varitas!

—¿Algo nuevo?

—Es el que hizo la tuya… por eso lo asocié con el quidditch… sabía que no estaba loco. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Weasley?

—Lo leí… en una galleta sorpresa —improvisó Harry.

—No he desvelado tal cosa a ninguna galleta.

—Y bueno… ¿dónde tiene la choza ahora? —preguntó Harry entusiasmado, lo que más le gustaba era el buen chismorreo.

—¿Choza? ¿Qué dices?

—Que dónde vive ahora Gregorovitch.

Krum puso cara de desconcierto y de no querer hablar mucho más pues había localizado a una veela que parecía bastante accesible (borracha).

—Pues se retiró hace unos años a un monte a cuidar unas cabras y una oveja.

—¿Solo una oveja? —intervino Harry curioso como solo él era.

—Solo una oveja. No preguntes por qué, era muy extravagante. Yo fui de los últimos que le compré una varita. Son las mejores.

—No, las mejores son las de Ollivander —saltó Harry rápidamente, era inglés y debía defender lo suyo.

—No, las mejores eran las de Gregorovitch, cualquier experto en la materia podría corroborarlo.

—Yo soy un experto en la materia —fingió Harry. Su nuevo lema era: si no tienes argumentos, te los inventas—. Puedo afirmar que Ollivander es mejor.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? ¿Estiércol? —aulló Krum perdiendo su temple—. Es Gregorovitch.

Harry centró la vista en los bailarines. Seguía convencido en su hipótesis pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Voldemort acudió a Gregorovitch, ya que le había preguntado con anterioridad a Ollivander que claramente era mejor al respecto. Pero este se equivocó y quizá ahora Voldemort buscara otras opiniones, bien era cierto que era una persona muy ilustrada y nunca tomaba una explicación así como así.

—¡Oh, yeah! Esa chica es muy guapa —comentó Krum, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Harry. Señalaba a Ginny, que acababa de acercarse a Luna—. ¿También es pariente tuya?

—Sí —contestó Harry con irritación—. Y sale con un chico terriblemente celoso, atractivo en sumo grado, fuerte, talentoso y heroico.

Krum soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué gracia tiene ser un jugador internacional de quidditch —dijo vaciando su vaso y poniéndose de pie— si todas las chicas guapas ya tienen novio?

Y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Harry, en un arrebato de celos y grosería, hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo central y miró hacia los lados por si alguien lo había observado en tal verdulero arrebato. Respiró tranquilo al ver que nadie había reparado en su pueril arrebato.

Harry se dedicó a observar a Ginny durante un rato de forma lasciva pero boba. La joven Weasley de vez en cuando lo miraba, le guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta para que viera cómo tenía la cremallera de la espalda abierta. Después le hacía un significativo gesto con los dedos para que se acercara, pero Harry no pillaba nada. Ginny desistió al decimonoveno intento de seducirlo y se marchó enfurruñada.

Harry deambuló entre el gentío preguntando el porqué de la extraña reacción de su querida Ginevra pero entonces vio un anciano mago sentado al lado de una mesa. Era Elphias Doge, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y autor de la noto necrológica de Dumbledore. Harry vio su oportunidad perfecta para un grato chismorreo.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto, muchacho —repuso Doge con su voz aguda y entrecortada.

—Soy yo, Harry Potter —le reveló Harry inclinándose hacia el hombre.

—Qué vas a ser tú…

—El señor Weasley dijo que te lo comentaría…

—¡Oh, por la cinta de los calzones de Merlín! ¡Es cierto! ¡Cuánto me alegro! —entusiasmado a más no poder, rozando lo enfermizo y deplorable, Doge se apresuró a servirle una copa de champán—. Quería escribirte —añadió en voz baja—. Después de los de Dumbledore y Chanquete… Sí, me contó lo sucedido mi viejo amigo Dedalus… ¡Qué conmoción! Y para ti debió ser… —los ojillos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

—Sí, fue terrible verlo en la tumba, eterno, sin moverse. Pero estaba to' guapo con su túnica, ¿eh?

Elphias se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo con dibujos de caramelos muggles de limón y se sonó de forma violenta.

—Vi la nota necrológica que escribió para _El Profeta_ —se apresuró a decir Harry—. No sabía que conociera usted tan bien al profesor Dumbledore.

—Mejor que nadie —replicó Doge, orgulloso, secándose las lágrimas—. Al menos, era el que lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo, dejando de lado a Aberforth. Y, no sé por qué, la gente suele dejar de lado a Aberforth.

—Hay que ver —musitó Harry, intentaba redirigir la conversación hacia un tema más morboso pero deseaba hacerlo con tacto para que no se notara. Sonrió, pues él era el maestro de la sutileza—. Hace un día precioso. ¿Viste lo que escribió esa arpía de Rita Skeeter?

Harry sonrió satisfecho y Doge enrojeció de rabia.

—Mala arpía. Fui grosero con ella y eso quizá hizo que escribiera mal sobre mí y dejara ver que no estaba en mi sano juicio y que sentía… en fin —Elphias se estiró el cuello de la camisa con evidente incomodidad—, que dejara ver que yo quería otras cosas… sí, otras cosas de Dumbledore. ¡Solo lo veía como un amigo!

—Bueno, aparte de eso, en la entrevista Rita Skeeter decía que el profesor Dumbledore anduvo metido en las artes oscuras.

—¿Por qué le llamas profesor si nunca te dio clases? Y ¡no te creas ni una palabra de esa mujer! ¡No permitas que empañe tu recuerdo de Albus!

Pero Harry se sentía confuso porque es cierto que Dumbledore nunca fue su profesor, sino su director, y él se empeñaba en llamarle profesor Dumbledore…

Doge pareció adivinar que grandes tormentos afligían la noble alma de Harry y se apresuró a añadir:

—Harry, Rita Skeeter es una espantosa…

Pero lo interrumpió una estridente risa:

—¿Has mencionado a Rita Skeeter? ¡Ah, me encanta! ¡Leo todos sus artículos!

Allí estaba la querida tía Muriel plantada ante ellos, con una copa de champán en la mano y las plumas del sombrero revolotenado.

—¿Sabíais que ha escrito un nuevo libro sobre Dumbledore?

—Hola, Muriel —la saludó Doge—. Consumes demasiada mierda…

Pero Muriel no le escuchó porque estaba increpando a un pelirrojo primo de los Weasley.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Cédeme tu silla; tengo ciento siete años!

Harry sintió pena por el pobre pelirrojo pues al levantarse se comprobó que estaba cojo y cuando lo miró, vio que también era bizco. Tía Muriel no tenía escrúpulos.

—Hola otra vez, Barry, o comoquiera que te llames —le dijo a Harry—. A ver, ¿qué estabas diciendo de Rita Skeeter, Elphias? ¿Sabes que ha escrito una biografía sobre Dumbledore? Estoy impaciente por leerla; a ver si me acuerdo de encargarla en Flourish y Blottes. Tú, Weasley —dijo en tono imperativo señalando a Harry, quien tembló en su asiento— recuérdamelo que tengo ciento siete años y se me va de la cabeza. Por dónde íbamos… ¡ah, perro Doge! ¿Qué decías de Skeeter?

—Cosas malas —dijo el anciano cruzándose de brazos.

Tía Muriel agarró su bolso y le pegó fuertemente con él haciendo que el pobre Elphias soltara su copa y se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

—No me ha gustado tu respuesta, jovencito —tía Muriel entrecerró los ojos y rió fuertemente—. ¡Jovencito! Si cuando eras niño jugabas con los dinosaurios de mascota… menudo halago te he echado, ¿eh? ¡No me gusta que seas tan respondón! ¡Toma!

Y tía Muriel volvió a zurrarle con el bolso. Las lágrimas recorrieron las maltratadas mejillas de Doge, el pobre no veía por dónde le venían los golpes y se sentía entre enfurecido por la mención de Rita Skeeter y amedrentado por los golpes sufridos.

—Todo eso son chismes —dijo finalmente Doge alejando su silla prudencialmente.

Ante la mención de la palabra "chismes", Harry se frotó las manos como solo lo habría hecho Hagrid ante una botella de whiskey medicinal.

—Sí, todos sabemos que lo adorabas, que piensas que fue un santo y que movías la colita a su paso —comentó Muriel de forma ácida y cruel—. Claro, todo eso pese a que resulte que en verdad mató a su hermana, la squib.

Un frío invadió el potteriano corazón de nuestro héroe favorito, sin embargo, contrariamente, otro sentimiento de excitación le recorrió el hígado. Ese era un chisme de lo más jugoso.

—¡Muriel! —exclamó Doge volviendo a recuperar su pañuelo de caramelos de limón para secarse las nuevas lágrimas.

—¿Qué dices? —intervino Harry dispuesto a sacar más jugo a aquella conversación—. ¿Quién opinaba que su hermana era un squib? Yo creía que estaba enferma.

—Pues andabas equivocado, Barry —afirmó ella, encantada con el efecto logrado—. Además, ¿qué mierda vas a saber tú de toda esa historia? Sucedió años antes de que nacieras, querido, y la verdad es que los que entonces vivíamos nunca llegamos a averiguar qué pasó en realidad. ¡Dumbledore las mataba callando! —tía Muriel rió escandalosa y desvergonzadamente, provocando que Doge llorara más—. ¿Lo pillas, Elphias? Las mataba callando… ¿lo pillas?

—¡Calla! —farfulló Doge—. ¡Todo eso es falso! ¡Absolutamente falso!

—¡Ay! ¡Me estáis matando a disgustos! —se lamentó Harry de forma dramática—. Nunca me dijo que su hermana fuera una squib…

—¿Y por qué diantre iba a decírtelo? —chilló Muriel oscilando un poco en la silla.

—La razón por la que Albus nunca hablaba con Ariana —terció Elphias con voz emocionada— es, creo yo, evidente: su muerte lo dejó tan destrozado que…

—¡Tonterías, viejo encelado! ¡Solo dice tonterías! —le interrumpió Muriel agitando su bolso de forma amenazadora. Doge se volvió a amedrentar—. ¿Por qué nadie la vio jamás? ¿Por qué la mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera conocía su existencia hasta que sacaron su ataúd de la casa y celebraron su funeral? ¿Dónde se hallaba el venerable Albus mientras Ariana se consumía encerrada en ese sótano?

—Quizá era muy fea —apuntó Harry con una voz apenas audible y sonrojado por su pueril aportación.

—¡Por descontado que era fea! ¡Como todos los Dumbledore! —graznó Muriel—. ¿Sabes dónde estaba el señorial Albus! ¡Pues estaba luciéndose en Hogwarts, y nunca le importó lo que sucedía en su propia casa!

—¡Eso es mentira! —aulló Doge preso del dolor—. Tres veces a la semana se encargada de la limpieza y a veces sacaba la basura.

—¿Encerrada en el sótano? —preguntó Harry detectando un nuevo chisme para exprimir—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—La madre de Dumbledore era una mujer temible, sencillamente temible; hija de muggles, aunque creo que ella pretendía no serlo…

—¡Nunca pretendió nada parecido! Kendra era buena mujer —susurró Doge con tristeza, pero tía Muriel pasó de él.

—…orgullosa y muy dominante, la clase de bruja que se habría avergonzado de haber dado a luz a una squib…

—¡Ariana no era una squib! —resolló Doge.

—¡Cállate! No sabes nada, a ver, explícame por qué nunca fue a Hogwarts —y Muriel se volvió hacia Harry—. En aquella época se escondían a los squibs.

—Ariana simplemente estaba delicada de salud —dijo Doge—. Sí, eso es. Su mala salud nunca le permitió…

—¿Salir de casa? —soltó Muriel con sorna—. Nunca la llevaron al bosque a jugar con las crías de dinosaurios ni le compraron un kínder huevo los domingos después de misa. Si estaba enferma, ¿por qué no la llevaron a San Mungo o llamaron a algún sanador para que la viera?

—¡Tú qué sabrás, vieja endemoniada! —chilló Doge en un alarde de valor.

Tía Muriel lo hizo pacotilla en dos asaltos por semejante osadía. Cuando decidió que ya había recibido su merecido, siguió con su historia.

—Mi primo Lancelot de la Charca era sanador en San Mungo por esa época, ¡lo sé todo al respecto!

Doge estaba al borde del llanto. Harry pasaba sus dedos sobre las teclas del móvil que mantenía escondido en su bolsillo. Tenía que actualizar estado, pero no podía sacarlo delante de Muriel y deseaba seguir escuchando esa historia de blasfemias y vejaciones. Era cero todo lo que sabía sobre Dumbledore, jamás pensó que hubiera sido joven. Siempre se lo imaginó viejo y sabio, amable y honesto.

—…si Kendra no hubiera muerto —continuó Muriel—, habría pensado que fue ella la que acabó con Ariana… Por algo tenía el apodo en su pueblo natal de "La matarife".

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —gimió Doge tomándose una pequeña poción que llevaba en el interior de su chaqueta para los nervios—. ¿Cómo puedes acusar a una madre de matar a su propia hija?

—Lo hice en su época con Medea y no me equivoqué. ¡Lo vuelvo a reiterar! Pero no puede ser porque la vieja Kendra murió antes. Otro misterio, porque nunca se supo de qué…

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello? ¡Seguramente la mató Ariana! —se burló Doge.

—Sí, es muy posible que así sucediera —musitó la anciana, pensativa—. Tú estuviste en el funeral de Ariana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, allí estuve —confirmó Doge con labios temblorosos—. Y no recuerdo otra ocasión más triste. Albus tenía el corazón destrozado.

—¡No solo el corazón! ¿Aberforth no le rompió la nariz en plena ceremonia?

Entonces Doge se llevó la mano al pecho y perdió cualquier tonalidad saludable de su rostro. Se sentía horrorizado por semejantes aberraciones. Harry se apresuró a hacerle beber otro sorbo de la poción que llevaba consigo.

_Los recuerdos difusos de una fría y gris tarde de invierno invadieron la dolorida mente de Elphias. Ahora se encontraba junto a la figura alta y delgada de un joven de cabello rojizo, quien llevaba una gorra colocada de lado. Al lado de este estaba otro joven, más bajo y de cara malhumorada, que miraba el blanco féretro que tenía delante con evidente tristeza. Albus parecía entusiasmado en su relato, y un joven Elphias Doge lo escuchaba con los ojos brillosos:_

—_Entonces, tío, me respondió la carta, tío. Ha inventado un hechizo que te cagas, tío —decía Albus y de un rápido movimiento se giró la gorra—. Ese Grindelwald es muy bueno, tío. Hemos pensado en conocernos, tío, la verdad es que tengo ganas, tío, porque quiero rodearme de gente tan brillante como yo, tío. ¿Lo entiendes, no, tío?_

—_Siempre te apoyaré —musitó débilmente Elphias._

—_Tío, eres un gran tío._

—_¿Te quieres callar? ¡Es el funeral de nuestra hermana! —chilló Aberforth y fue entonces cuando le rompió la nariz._

—_Joder, tío, eso ha dolido, tío._

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —dijo Doge con voz ronca.

—Mi madre era amiga de Bathilda Bagshot alias "Culebrilla" —explicó tía Muriel alegremente—, y esta se lo contó todo mientras yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta. ¡Una pelea al borde de la misma tumba! Según Bathilda, Aberforth acusó a Albus de ser el culpable de la muerte de Ariana y de no haber pasado la escoba por debajo de la cama de la misma, produciendo una cantidad tal de pelusas que perjudicó su calidad de vida. Y claro, le dio un puñetazo y Dumbledore ni se defendió. Y eso que Dumbledore habría podido matar a su hermano en un duelo aunque tuviera las manos atadas.

Muriel prosiguió emborrachándose. El pobre Harry ya no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué creer… durante seis largos libros había creado una imagen casi divina de Dumbledore y ahora veía sus oídos expuestos a semejantes acusaciones. ¿Por qué ahora? No podía concebir que Dumbledore hubiera tolerado que se produjera tal crueldad en su casa.

—Y te diré otra cosa —prosiguió Muriel, hipando un poco—: creo que Bathilda le descubrió el pastel a Rita Skeeter.

—Deje de beber de esa forma que usted ya está muy vieja —le aconsejó Doge pero solo recibió otro golpe, así que prosiguió con lo suyo—. ¡Y Bathilda jamás hablaría con Rita Skeeter! Hace tiempo que no comenta en su muro de _assbook_, ¡es obvio que no son amigas!

—¿Os referís a Bathilda Bagshot, la autora de _Historia de la magia_? —preguntó Harry, iluminado.

—¡Pues claro que es ella! —gritó una voz parecida a la de Hermione pero otra vez más la joven no se encontraba por allí.

—Es una gran historiadora de la magia y amiga de Albus —añadió Doge.

—He oído decir que chochea —aseguró tía Muriel con desparpajo.

—¡Vergonzoso! ¡Aprovecharse de una anciana! ¡Tú y Skeeter, arpías malas! —escupió Doge.

—Vete hasta Godric's Hollow y la visitas, ¡a ver qué te dice! ¡Toma, por faltón!

Y le volvió a zurrar. Harry se atragantó con la cerveza que bebía al escuchar el nombre del pueblo. Cuando recuperó la voz, preguntó:

—¿Bathilda Bagshot tiene su choza en Godric's Hollow?

—¡Claro! Los Dumbledore se fueron a vivir allí cuando encarcelaron a Percival y ella era su vecina.

—¿Los Dumbledore vivía en Godric's Hollow?

—Pero, ¿este niño es tonto o qué le pasa? —carraspeó tía Muriel—. Eso he dicho, Barny, eso he dicho.

—¡Otra vez he sido ignorado! —gimoteó Harry—. Quiero un despacho para destrozar… lo necesito.

En seis libros no sabía nada. Tanto chismorreo al final le había quemado, ¿qué sentía en ese momento hacia Dumbledore? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? Él creyó que eran colegas… y ahora descubre tantas infamias sobre las que empezaba a dudar, porque sí. Porque tenían sentido, porque bien podrían ser ciertas. Porque él era el tipo de personas que le daba crédito a todo lo que escuchara o creyera ver.

Con la mirada perdida en el frente no se dio cuenta de que sus grandes amigos Ron y Hermione se habían acercado.

—No puedo seguir bailando ni un minuto más —se quejó Hermione quitándose los zapatos—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

Él no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarles las novedades. Sentía la mirada de su amigo hacerle cosquillas en la coronilla y Hermione a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad. Pero entonces una figura enorme y plateada descendió del toldo hasta la pista de baile. Una vez en ella realizó un _free dance_ to' bonito y se recompuso ante el público. Era un lince brillante y grácil. Todos los invitados se giraron para mirarlo y los que se hallaban más cerca se quedaron petrificados en absurdas posturas. Entonces el patronus abrió sus fauces y habló con la fuerte, grave y pausada voz de Kingsley Shacklebot:

—El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Encontraron su cuerpo al lado de un cuenco de leche tibia. Vienen hacia aquí.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a los usuarios sin cuenta que me siguen y me dejan review:<p>

**Angela Black**: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Me alegro que encontraras cosas que te sacaran más de una sonrisa y lamento mucho la tardanza. No te preocupes por darme un tirón de orejas, yo trabajo sin presión y los últimos reviews recibidos me han hecho ponerme YA con ello. Lo siento, pero el ritmo de actualización no es como quisiera y tengo un trabajo para septiembre que entregar que es importantísimo y requiere todo mi tiempo, lamentablemente. No obstante, mientras alguien siga la historia no la abandonaré aunque haya veces que me venga grande.

**franlo**: Siempre ahí, siguiendo la historia pese a no tener cuenta... Valoro mucho tus reviews y me agrada que pese a que el capítulo fuera más flojo, siguieras leyendo y hubiera cosas que te gustaran. Siento mucho el retraso pero tengo muchos problemillas en la vida muggle, la cosa no está para escribir parodia... Una vez más, ¡mil gracias por todos tus reviews!

**Faraleth**: Muchísimas gracias a ti también porque capítulo tras capítulo veo tus impresiones, sé que me lees la historia y me comentas siempre las cosas que más te han gustado creando unos grandes reviews. Valoro mucho que sigas leyéndome pese a que tardo en actualizar y espero que este capítulo también te gusta. ¡Mil gracias!

Y al resto ya os agradecí por privado, pero debo hacerlo de nuevo. **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!** Ya llevo 64, nunca había tenido tantos y os estoy eternamente agradecida porque siento que al menos estas horas que me paso destrozando mi libro sirven para entretener a alguien.

También he estado ocupada porque he creado un foro en fanfiction donde se crean retos, se habla sobre el fandom y tal, que llevo con otras chicas que escriben aquí. Si os apetece pasaros, se llama "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y lo podéis encontrar buscando en forums en español o yendo a mi perfil, al final está la dirección url.

El siguiente capítulo es "Un sitio donde esconderse" y nuestros tres grandes aventureros deberán enfrentarse a muchos desafíos hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place. ¿Tendrán efecto los botes de champú anti-Snape para defender la guarida?

Y me marcho, ¡oh, yeah! Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y ¡oh, yeah! dejad review con vuestras impresiones, son totalmente inspiradores en el proceso creativo.

¡Muchas gracias!

21


	9. Un sitio donde esconderse

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

¡Sorpresaaaa! Me alegra no tener que pedir disculpas por demora en la actualización. He recibido muchos reviews -MIL GRACIAS- y me he animado mucho. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y seguid ahí, pendientes de la historia.

Bueno, este capítulo es más corto, porque básicamente es el trío huyendo. He actualizado porque el 9 de agosto hace un año desde que subí este fic y me gustaría subir el capítulo 10 en esa fecha. Lo voy a intentar, pero el siguiente capítulo es más difícil y uno de mis favoritos. Es sobre el relato de Kreacher sobre Regulus, y bueno, lo considero bastante revelador y dramático y ADORO a Regulus Black. Hacerlo parodia será difícil y seguramente salga un capítulo largo -ya sabéis: carta de Lily a Sirius en la habitación de Regulus, la descripción del cuarto de Sirius, el pobre Kreacher y su testimonio-.

Agradecimientos a los reviews anónimos al final. Os dejo con el capítulo de la huida.

* * *

><p><em>Unos minutos antes.<em>

Yaxley, en cuclillas, permanecía quieto, con los ojos clavados en la felina cabeza del cadáver que descansaba al lado del cuenco de leche tibia. Nervioso por la tardanza de su fiel compañero de aventuras, se dedicó a matar el tiempo paseando la mirada de una esquina a otra del pequeño y cursi salón. Cerca del pie de una butaca vio un ovillo de lana.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se meterá la maricona esta?

Sus palabras rápidamente fueron respondidas por un grito repleto de entusiasmo y alegría.

—¡Iujuuuu! ¡Oh, truhán, mírame!

Yaxley no quiso mirar pero antes de que su cerebro mandara la orden, su cuello ya se había girado. Lo que vio le creó un sentimiento inenarrable de repulsión y vergüenza. Era un atentado al decoro.

—Y, ¿qué te parece, pirata? —preguntó Dolohov en tono coqueto mientras se acercaba hacia él como si desfilara por una pasarela.

La boca de Yaxley se movió sin articular ningún sonido humano más allá de estúpidos balbuceos. Todo Dolohov iba enfundado en un mono negro de cuero demasiado ajustado que, entre sus piernas, se ceñía más de la cuenta, mostrando un abultado paquete. Era muy desagradable.

—¿Piensas salir así de misión? —gruñó finalmente Yaxley apartando la vista para centrarla en el ovillo de lana.

—¿Celoso, truhán? Ya sabes que no soporto a ese Rowle.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —chilló Yaxley poniéndose rojo.

—¡Ay rojo que te la como!

—¡No me comes nada! —aclaró Yaxley apuntándole con la varita.

Dolohov hizo un puchero pero se contuvo y lo miró con cara de cordero degollado.

—Suelta esa cabeza de ganado, no me aplacarás con ella —le aconsejó Yaxley quien se acercó a su mochila y sacó un viejo mono de obrero—. ¡Esto es lo que te tienes que poner para la misión! Y rápido, no tenemos tiempo.

—¡Uy, es horroroso! ¿Quieres que me cambie enfrente tuya? —y el moreno le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

—¡Me largo! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Tengo una misión importantísima que no tiene nada que envidiar a la tuya!

—¿Ya confía el señor Tenebroso en ti para las misionas más importantes?

—¡Por supuesto! Y no te revelaré cuál es.

Y Yaxley desapareció con las mejillas rojas y la mirada turbia dejando a un entristecido Dolohov, quien tomó con pesadumbre el mono de obrero y comenzó a colocárselo encima de su traje estrella.

ooOOooOOoo

El caos se adueñó de todos los invitados que se encontraban en la carpa. Cuando la figura del patronus se desvaneció acudió el silencio, solo interrumpido por un grito:

—¡Oh, estamos en peligro!

Y a partir de entonces solo piernas corriendo, achuchones, gritos y voces que se alzaban por encima del estruendo provocado por las sillas que caían, las mesas que se derrumbaban, tía Muriel siendo pisoteada…

—¡No nos moverán! —gritó Fred con el puño derecho en alto—. ¡El pueblo, unido, jamás será vencido!

Harry lo miró con curiosidad pero rápidamente Hermione lo jaló del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Harry sintió miedo y cogió rápidamente su móvil, fijó sus ojos en el nuevo _tweet_ de NoSoyUnMortífagoCamuflado (_De misión, ¿se dice así?... ¡Oh, deja de tocarme el muslo, marica!_) y se apresuró a escribir algo pero Hermione le dio un manotazo y con voz chillona y estridente le regañó por su conducta.

—¡Deja eso! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿dónde está Ron? Estaba justo aquí…

Pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Ambos amigos gritaron su nombre, pero el vocerío de la multitud silenciaba sus gritos de reclamo a la perdiz. Ron, tristemente, nunca más apareció.

Bueno, solo les costó unos segundos verlo al lado de la desplomada tarta de boda llenándose el buche a manos llenas. Y es que Ron… tenía hambre.

—¡_Accio_ Ron! —gritó Hermione apuntándolo con la varita.

Lo siguiente que Harry notó fue la mano de Hermione entrelazada con la suya (momento harmony lindo forever, ¡despertad! Mentes incestuosas, son como hermanos) y que una fuerza violenta lo atraía en un remolino de sensaciones como cuando fumaba la hierba de La Madriguera. Después notó los pies en el pavimento. Se encontraban en una calle alumbrada por miles de luces, llena de transeúntes y numerosos comercios alrededor.

—¡Cuántos autobuses noctámbulos! —exclamó Ron mirando a su alrededor con la boca abierta.

—¡Son autobuses muggles de dos plantas! —le corrigió Hermione.

—Y, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry intentando adivinar el lugar como si el pobre conociera algo más que el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Sus tíos nunca lo llevaban a ningún lado porque se comía los mocos. Ah, y también porque era mago.

—En Tottenham Court Road —resolló Hermione—. Seguid caminando. Hemos de encontrar un sitio donde podáis cambiaros.

Harry miró a Ron y rápidamente comprendió por qué debía cambiarse: llevaba una túnica bastante vistosa que estaba llamando la atención de algún que otro viandante. Pero Harry no comprendía por qué ÉL debía cambiarse si iba realmente guapo con sus pantalones blancos, zapatos de punta y camisa rosa.

—¡Tíos, mirad! —gritó un borracho apuntando al trío—. Ahí va _ShuMorenito19_.

Lo demás fueron risas estridentes y molestas. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, pero aun así no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Harry entornó sus ojos. No le gustaba ser comparado con ese… individuo. Sin embargo Ron parecía no comprender.

—¿Quién es _ShuMorenito19_?

—Tú eres —gruñó Harry aprovechándose de su ignorancia por la cultura _muggle_.

—¡Guapa! —volvió a gritar el borracho—. Deja al pelirrojo ese y te vienes aquí, verás lo que es bueno.

—¡Los haré callar con la ley del puño! —bramó Ron enrojeciendo.

—Tenemos unos libros de álgebra avanzada, muñeca.

Hermione tembló de los pies a la cabeza. Le encantaba el álgebra avanzada. Negó con la cabeza y apresuró el paso mientras rebuscaba en su pequeño bolso de cuencas. Finalmente sacó lo que parecía una tela vaporosa y se la lanzó a Harry.

—Póntela, será mejor que no te vean.

Harry se resignó a los mandatos de su amiga, por algo era la más lista, y se cubrió con la tela.

—…también tenemos unos novedosos artículos sobre la nanotecnología, morena.

Hermione se llevó las manos a los oídos y aceleró los pasos de forma notoria. Aquellos borrachos la engatusaban con sus cantos de sirena y ella no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo. Por fin llegaron hasta un callejón oscuro.

ooOOooOOoo

Lejos de allí, en las inmediaciones de una gran mansión victoriana donde los cerdos pastaban a su antojo, se desarrollaba otra escena.

—Para esto hemos quedado, Cissy, para esto… —sollozaba Lucius.

—Psiii —le chistó Narcissa mirando con recelo la negra cabellera de su hermana, que iba unos metros por delante—. Que no te escuche.

—En mis propios terrenos tengo que susurrar. El campo de los Malfoy, que perteneció a mi padre, y este lo heredó de su padre, y este de su padre y este de su padre y este se lo apropió de forma indebida a unos estúpidos muggles…

Narcissa sintió compasión por su marido. Entrecerró sus ojos azules y buscó a su hijo con la mirada, quien se encontraba a unos escasos metros a la derecha de su tía, con la varita en posición. No entendía por qué Voldemort los mandaba a ellos ¡a cazar conejos! Y a esas horas donde apenas se veía nada porque la noche era oscura y esas cosas.

—Todavía no hemos pillado ni un estúpido conejo —prosiguió Lucius—. Estamos muertos… ¿para qué querrá tantos conejos?

—¡Yo maté a Bugs Bunny! ¡Yo maté a Bugs Bunny! —canturreaba Bella mientras correteaba y pegaba saltitos con un conejo en la mano que rápidamente echó a la saca—. Tú, ¿cuántos llevas, Draco?

Draco Malfoy tembló de los pies a la cabeza cuando su tía Bellatrix se acercó a él con varita en mano y metió la mano en su saca.

—Cinco conejos… —musitó Bella e inmediatamente sus ojos enloquecieron—. ¡Cinco conejos! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo llevas más que yo?

Narcissa apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de su pequeño y Lucius se mantuvo a una distancia considerable. Sentía miedo hacia Bellatrix.

—Yo… simplemente apunto y los mato —respondió Draco tragando saliva.

—Bella, si no jugaras tanto e hicieras lo que tienes que hacer —añadió Narcissa, desafiante.

—¡Nadie me da órdenes! —bramó Bellatrix, entonces un conejo saltó del arbusto más lejano y una desquiciada Bella lo apuntó con la varita mientras reía de forma maligna y de esas maneras que ríen los malos—. ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

Narcissa cabeceó, resignada, al ver en lo que se entretenía la desequilibrada de su hermana. La mayor de los Black saltó presa de una gran excitación ante los agudos chillidos del animal y este aprovechó para huir. Pero Draco fue más rápido y lo remató con un simple _avada kedrava_, llevándose el conejo a la saca.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, madre? —murmuró Draco en un tono apenas audible.

Narcissa asintió y se acercó a su hijo, tomándolo de la mano.

—Odio cuando parecen tan vigorosos… y brincan… y yo tengo que segarles la vida —sollozó Draco y se derrumbó sobre el hombreo de su madre.

Narcissa sintió furia hacia el Señor Oscuro por las crueldades que le obligaba a hacer a su hijo.

—¿Dónde ha ido mi conejo? ¿MI CONEJOOOOO? —gritó Bellatrix buscando entre el follaje como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Una voz surgió de la nada, y ese tono tosco y frío solo podía pertenecer a Rodolphus Lestrange donde quisiera que Rowling lo hubiera mandado:

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

ooOOooOOoo

La joven comenzó a sacar una camisa y unos vaqueros del bolso, y se quejó porque había movido unos libros de lugar. Harry no comprendía cómo podían caber tantas cosas en un bolso tan diminuto que no fuera el de Mary Poppins.

—¿Cómo centellas lo has hecho? —preguntó Ron mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—Encantamiento de extensión indetectable —recitó Hermione—. Bastante difícil… pero lo he logrado. Llevo días preparando las cosas por si tenemos que salir huyendo. También he echado tu mochila y tus cosas, Harry.

—Eres increíble, de verdad —se admiró Ron recordando los consejos de su manual.

—Gracias —contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

—Toda esa gente… que estaba en la boda —intervino Harry que nunca se daba cuenta de que en mitad de una pareja no se debían meter terceros.

—Ahora no podemos preocuparnos por ellos —susurró Hermione—. Es a ti a quien buscan, Harry, y si volvemos solo conseguiremos exponerlos a más peligro.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Ron, siempre atento con Hermione—. Casi toda la Orden estaba allí, ellos se encargarán de protegerlos.

—Pero… ¿y los niños? ¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños? —se preguntó Harry con gran dramatismo.

Y la imagen de Ginny guiñándole un ojo mientras le mostraba la espalda desnuda a consecuencia de una cremallera bajada acudió a su mente. Y entonces comprendió lo que la chica le quiso insinuar.

—¡Nooooo! —aulló Harry en el lóbrego callejón.

—¿Por qué grita ahora? —preguntó Ron mirando al lugar de donde provenía el grito, ya que Harry era invisible bajo su capa.

—¡Psiiii! Cállate, Harry, vas a llamar la atención. Será mejor que nos movamos y busquemos un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

ooOOooOOoo

En la lejanía, solo se escuchaba la suave melodía del sonido de un arpa sonando "mágicamente". En el centro del cuarto, una enorme cama de roble español endoselada con unas pesadas cortinas verde botella. La habitación, levemente alumbrada por unas velas colocadas en sitios estratégicos. En una de las esquinas, un montón de paja junto a un escritorio grande y sofisticado. Junto al lujoso mueble, un hombre, ataviado con una de las batas rosas de Narcissa, componiendo arte mientras esperaba que sus vasallos regresaran con las piezas requeridas.

—¡Oh, suerte, efímera prostituta que te vendes al mejor postor! —entonó Voldemort levantando la mano con la que sostenía la pluma—. ¡Oh, doliente pesar que no llega! ¡Oh, tormento de mi alma…! —Voldemort se centró en su pergamino y tachó la palabra "alma"—. ¡Oh, tormento de mis siete almas, furtivas sensaciones amargas!

Distraído en sus creaciones, dejó la pluma a un lado y releyó el poema. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear sin control, unas gotas de sudor recorrieron su venosa cabeza, sus dientes afilados comenzaron a atrapar la carne del labio inferior de forma violenta.

—¡Pierdo mi talentooo! —enfurecido se puso de pie y apuntó al trozo de pergamino con su varita—. ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

Embelesado en su tarea de castigar a aquel trozo de pergamino que sostenía semejante mediocridad, no se dio cuenta de que cada vez las notas proferidas por el arpa eran más torpes y menos melodiosas.

—_Nagini, ven, te lo ordeno_ —habló en parsel el señor Oscuro dirigiéndose al gran armario y sacando un lienzo.

La serpiente entró arrastrándose por la puerta principal, rozando el arpa y provocando que una capa de invisibilidad cayera al suelo mostrando a un hombre asustado que tocaba el arpa mágicamente.

—¡Maldito Yaxley! ¡Debes ser invisible, zopenco! ¡_Crucio_! Snape siempre lo hace mucho mejor que tú…

Dolorido y avergonzado, Yaxley tomó de nuevo la capa con la que se cubrió y decidió mostrar a su señor que el pelo grasiento nunca sería mejor que él. En nada. Toma _Himno de la Alegría _tocado con maestría, a ver si el nariz ganchuda ese lo hacía tan bien como él.

Nagini siguió deslizándose hasta subirse a un pequeño pedestal, desde donde miró a su amo con una pose arrogante y malvada. Voldemort se excitó de los pies a la cabeza, y presuroso cogió su pincel maestro y se acercó al lienzo.

—_Ya sabes que quiero que hagas. Así, así, muy bien Nagini_ —la serpiente sacó su ofidia lengua y se la pasó por sus inexistentes labios, un brillo fortuito cruzó su mirada—. _Quiero que lo des todo, que me comas con la mirada. ¡Eso es! Oh, un día de estos conquistaremos el mundo._

A miles de kilómetros, Chuck Norris se lamentó.

ooOOooOOoo

Los tres amigos caminaron y caminaron pero fue difícil dar con un local tranquilo. Harry no dejaba de resoplar a modo de respuesta provocando que el ojo derecho de Hermione comenzara a tener un peligroso tic nervioso.

—Me duelen los pies y me hago pis y tengo sed…

—¡Entra ahí! —chilló Hermione al vacío señalando una sucia cafetería.

Harry decidió obedecer. Lamentablemente ya se había hecho pis encima pero gracias a un movimiento de su varita se deshizo de todos los inconvenientes –y malos olores- que este descuido provocó. El pequeño héroe paseó la vista por el local y no le gustó. Una fina capa de grasa cubría todas las mesas del tablero de formica, pero al menos estaba vacío.

—No me gusta —sentenció Harry.

—Siéntate —dijo Hermione entre dientes tomando asiento.

Harry tragó saliva y ocupó asiento al lado de Ron, quien no le había regañado todavía por sus continuas quejas. Ron molaba. La camarera se acercó a tomar nota, y Harry lamentó no tener ni voz ni voto bajo esa capa de invisibilidad. También comenzó a notar que la poción multijugos comenzaba a desvanecerse y acto seguido se colocó sus gafas para ver como una persona normal.

—Y yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla.

La camarera arqueó una ceja y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No nos queda de esas, ¿quiere una cerveza de yogur _el señorito_?

—¿Yogur? —repitió Ron extrañado—. Bueno, ponme una de esas… a ver qué tal.

—Ponle otro capuchino y perdona las molestias, es un bromista —se apresuró a decir Hermione fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

Cuando les sirvieron sus respectivas bebidas desatando la envidia de Harry, Ron volvió a la carga con su idea.

—Si vamos al Caldero Chorreante…

—¡Ni al Chorreante ni al Escurrido! —le cortó Hermione—. No podemos ir allí. Ni a Grimmauld Place, Harry, ya sabes que Snape puede intentar volver y no confío en esos botes de champú. Lo mejor será que busquemos un sitio tranquilo para desaparecernos y que vayamos al campo.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes hacer lo del _patronus_ que habla? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Pues claro! Mi _patronus_ hasta se hace el muerto si yo quiero —respondió Hermione levantando el mentón con orgullo.

Harry cerró fuertemente los puños debajo de la capa y miró a Hermione con fastidio. ¡Él le había enseñado a invocar un _patronus_! ¡Era ÉL el genio en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Y, sin embargo, no sabía hacer que su ciervo se hiciera el muerto… Harry quiso decir algo pero entonces vio dos obreros sentados a unas mesas de distancia y se contuvo porque era invisible.

—Esto está asqueroso —masculló Ron llevándose la taza a la boca provocando que la camarera le lanzara una mirada de reprobación—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? No quiero beberme esta porquería. ¿Tienes dinero _muggle_ para pagar, Hermione? Pero pagar por esto…

—Sí, cogí todos mis ahorros antes de ir a La Madriguera. Supongo que las monedas estarán en el fondo —y metió una mano en el bolsito de cuencas.

Entonces, los dos obreros hicieron un movimiento a la vez, y Harry los imitó sin darse cuenta.

—La coreografía te he dicho, ¡qué poco estilo tienes! —comentó el obrero moreno. El rubio suspiró y se colocó en formación de baile.

—¡Para proteger al mundo de los sangresucias!

—¡Para unir a los magos en una misma nación!

—¡Para denunciar a los enemigos de la limpieza sanguínea!

—¡Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior!

—¡Equipo Tenebroso despega a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

—Oh, te ha salido divino —le halagó el obrero moreno al rubio.

—Estuve ensayando anoche…

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Harry ni corto ni perezoso harto de tan lamentable espectáculo.

Pero uno de los obreros, que ya ha quedado claro que de obreros poco, le lanzó un rayo a Ron. De un heroico salto, Harry consiguió salvarle la vida lanzándose hacia él. Hermione gateó debajo de la mesa y apuntó a uno de los mortífagos directamente al pecho.

—¡_Expulso_! —bramó el otro mortífago, y la mesa que había detrás de Harry saltó por los aires. La onda expansiva lanzó al chico contra la pared, y notó cómo la varita se le iba de la mano al mismo tiempo que se le resbalaba la capa.

—¡_Petrificus totalus_! —gritó Hermione, escondida en un rincón, y el mortífago cayó hacia delante como una estatua derribada, dando un fuerte golpe sobre el revoltijo de porcelana rota.

—¡Salga de aquí! —gritaba Ron dirigiéndose a la camarera, que estaba sentada en un taburete detrás de la barra hojeando una revista y mascando chicle.

—No se permiten peleas en la cafetería —dijo la mujer mientras hacía una gran pompa y pasaba la página.

—Maldita sea —bufó Ron y apuntando hacia la cocina, realizó un hechizo mudo y de repente un ruido como de una alarma sonó, provocando que la camarera se marchara veloz hacia la cocina.

Después de distraer a la camarera se acercó a los hombres derrumbados en el suelo, abriéndose paso entre el estropicio, hasta llegar donde yacía el mortífago rubio y corpulento, tendido sobre el banco.

—Debí haberlo reconocido; estaba en el castillo la noche en que murió Dumbledore —comentó Harry y entonces le dio la vuelta al moreno, con el pie; este los miró nervioso a los tres, petrificado como estaba.

—Este es Dolohov —dijo Ron, y acto seguido sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el uniforme de cuero que asomaba tras el mutilado mono de obrero—. ¡Por Morgana! ¡Mirad lo que lleva puesto! Y ese otro es Thorfinn Rowle.

—¡Esto no es adivina quién, Ron! —chilló Hermione molesta porque el pelirrojo supiera más cosas que ella —. Lo importante es saber cómo nos han encontrado y qué vamos a hacer ahora.

Curiosamente, el pánico de la chica le despejó la cabeza a Harry. Salieron de ella los pájaros más grandes y quedó algún que otro gorrión.

—Echa el cerrojo de la puerta —ordenó—. Y tú, Ron, apaga las luces.

—Para eso ha quedado el bueno de Ron… —murmuró este mientras sacaba su desiluminador y lo accionaba atrapando todas las luces del lugar.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? —preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo bajando más la voz—. ¿Matarlos? Ellos nos matarían si pudieran; casi lo consiguen.

Estremeciéndose, Hermione dio un paso atrás y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir con nadie que sea Ron El Sanguinario —dijo Harry muy serio—. Les borraremos la memoria, así nos perderán el rastro. Si los matamos quedará claro que hemos estado aquí. También está eso de que matar es malo y nos convertiría en gente como ellos… ya sabéis.

—¡Yo hago el encantamiento! ¡Yo lo hago! —se apresuró Hermione quitándolos del medio con sendos manotazos y cogiendo su varita —. ¡_Obliviate_!

En el acto, Dolohov se quedó como atontado, sin poder enfocar la mirada. Algo en su interior rugió con la fuerza de un león, jamás olvidaría a su amor.

—Algo ha rugido en su interior… —musitó Hermione.

—Tendría hambre —dijo Harry y en seguida decidió coger el bastón de mando y poner orden allí—. Hermione, ocúpate del otro y de la camarera, Ron y yo recogeremos todo esto.

—Oye, tronco, ¿recoger? Ya has visto como me las apaño en mi casa, soy muy inglés en cuanto a limpiezas se refiere…

—Obedece fiel amigo —dijo Harry apuntando hacia la barra de la cafetería que poco a poco fue recuperando su estado inicial—. Es peligroso dejarlo así, ¿qué pensarían? Que somos unos marranos y yo no pasaré por eso. Siempre he sido muy pulcro, tendrías que ver como tenía mi alacena. Fue un ocho de diciembre cuando…

Ron se separó de su amigo para no escucharlo y se encargó del orden de las mesas y las sillas así como reconstruir los cristales rotos. Pero el joven pelirrojo se sentía aprisionado por unos vaqueros que le quedaban pequeños y eso le incomodaba los movimientos.

—Hermione, cogiste los vaqueros que no me estaban bien, ¡me aprietan!

—Uy —fue lo único que Hermione dijo mientras le dirigía una rápida e inquisitiva mirada al bulto que se ceñía entre sus piernas y se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa maligna.

—¡Listo! —dijo Harry al ver el estado final.

Todo estaba impecable, sin muestras de que ahí se acabara de producir una batalla a vida o muerte.

—¿Cómo nos habrán encontrado? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa—. ¿Tendrás aún el detector?

—No, eso es imposible. El Detector desaparece cuando cumples diecisiete años y Harry no se ha acercado a ningún mortífago para que se lo active —respondió Ron.

—Será mejor comprobarlo, Harry, date la vuelta.

Potter obedeció y Hermione se acercó a él, y le levantó el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron nervioso.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione recorrieron la blanca piel de su amigo hasta detenerse en un pequeño botón. Ponía _Off._ Respiró aliviada.

—Desactivado.

—Da igual —dijo Harry alejándose de ellos con gran dramatismo—. De alguna manera me han seguido y es a mí a quién quieren, no permitiré que corráis más peligro.

Y tragó saliva rogando en su interior que sus amigos no le hicieran caso y se quedaran con él. El silencio que sucedió a esta declaración se le hizo eterno, temía que lo abandonaran.

—Harry, estamos en esto juntos —dijo Hermione muy seria—. Eso está ya más que hablado, por favor, no seas más cansino. Será mejor que pensemos en un sitio a dónde ir.

—Grimmauld Place —dijo Harry.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no es seguro?

—¡Da igual! Han venido estos, si nos quedamos aquí vendrán más y si nos pillan… Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Estoy con Harry —dijo Ron y acto seguido tragó saliva—. Aunque haré lo que tú digas, por supuesto.

—Gallina —le susurró Harry.

—Bueno… tomad mi mano.

Ron se apresuró al mandato de la chica y Harry sintió que el pelirrojo le lanzaba una cruel mirada cuando Harry tomó la mano de la castaña.

—Odio el harmony —musitó el pelirrojo peligrosamente deteniéndose en cada una de las sílabas.

Harry solo tuvo tiempo de tragar saliva cuando sintió que una fuerza súper mágica y fuerte le atraía hacia el centro como si le tiraran del ombligo y lo siguiente que notó fue la fría brisa contra sus gafas y el pavimento firme y asfaltado de la calle de Grimmauld Place. Los tres chicos vieron inmediatamente el número 12 pues tras que Dumbledore estirara la pata, todas y cada una de las personas a las que se le confió la ubicación de la casa habían pasado a ser guardianes.

Los tres muchachos se apresuraron a la entrada, donde había cuatro botes de champú anti capa y con olor a limón.

—¡Oh, con esto no habrá podido ese asqueroso pelo grasiento! —dijo Harry con odio.

Hermione se agachó y recogió uno de los botes leyendo la etiqueta.

—Se nota que la Orden es de lo mejor. Mirad, le han puesto champú para el pelo seco. Un golpe bajo donde los haya.

—¡Se lo merece! —sentenció Harry.

La joven castaña asintió y abrió la puerta, permitiendo el paso a sus amigos. Una vez que la puerta se cerró se fijaron el lúgubre pasillo y en el paragüero que estaba caído de mala manera al lado de un viejo retrato. Harry miró hacia el muro.

—Alguien ha estado aquí.

—¿Lo has visto en este post-it, no? —dijo Hermione cogiendo un trozo de pergamino del muro que decía: "Alguien ha estado aquí".

Harry se sonrojó y se miró los cordones de las zapatillas mientras hacía círculos en la sucia moqueta del piso. Inmediatamente la voz de Ojocolo Moody, una voz de ultratumba, los invadió junto a una brisa de aire frío que los estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Severus Snape?

—¡No, no somos! —chilló Ron cubriéndose con sus manos.

El hechizo pasó sobre ellos y desapareció, dejándolos intactos. Justo después lo que parecía una figura gris se fue deslizando desde el final del pasillo hacia ellos. Tenía una larga barba y llevaba un caramelo de limón en la mano. Cada vez se acercaba más y más veloz, y su aspecto era desastroso.

—¡Nosotros no te matamos! —chilló Harry—. ¡No fuimos nosotros!

Y la figura desapareció en una explosión de humo. Entonces el retrato de la señora Black comenzó a gritar de forma estruendosa.

—¡Malditos sangresucias y traidores mancillando la casa de mis ancestros! ¡Inmundicia! ¡Largo de mi casa, que tenéis muy poca vergüenza!

—¡Cállate! —bramó Harry lanzándose hacia el cuadro y tapándolo con las cortinas—. ¡Soy el Elegido! ¡Me apalanco allá donde quiera!

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Ron como quien no quiere la cosa sin que su amigo lo escuchara.

—¡_Homenum revelio_! —dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

Nada sucedió. La tranquilidad inundaba la tenebrosa mansión de Grimmauld Place y toda la casa parecía estar desierta.

—Será mejor que subamos arriba —dijo Hermione.

Los tres amigos subieron al piso superior, produciendo que algunos escalones crujieran bajo sus pisadas. Llegaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba el tapiz legendario, el tapiz entre los tapices, el señor tapiz, vamos. Hermione miró a través de las ventanas el exterior y Harry sintió una punzada fuerte en la cicatriz.

—Ahora no, Voldy, ahora no… —musitó alejándose de sus amigos. No podía descolgar delante de Hermione.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —le increpó Hermione viendo que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

Harry maldijo a sus ancestros. Tenía que ser rápido y ágil en inventarse una mentira o debería soportar el sermón de Hermione.

—Me duele la cicatriz.

_¡Mierda!_ Pensó inmediatamente. No había estado rápido de reflejos, pero ya cambiaría eso…

—¿Otra vez? ¡OTRA VEZ! —chilló Hermione y Ron se escondió detrás del sofá aterrorizado—. ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras la mente, que cerraras la conexión! ¡Ya sabes que es peligroso! Voldemort puede meterte imágenes falsas…

—¡Ya lo sé! —le interrumpió Harry—. Mi Sirius murió por eso, por mi culpa… ¡Malditos velos!

Harry se dirigió hacia las viejas cortinas y las arrancó todas en un ataque de furia. Ron salió de su escondite y se lamentó por la suerte de los suyos. La incertidumbre de saber si estaban a salvo o no lo estaba consumiendo.

Entonces una figura plateada y brillante saltó por la ventana y todos fijaron su atención en ella. Era la figura de una comadreja que habló con la voz del señor Weasley.

—Familia a salvo, no contestéis, nos vigilan.

_Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, perteneciente al menor de los Malfoy, gritó a kilómetros de distancia:_

—_¡Ja, una comadreja! ¡Lo sabía!_

Por fin Ron pudo respirar tranquilo y se dejó caer sobre un viejo sofá, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. El dolor de la cicatriz aumentaba y Harry no podía retener por mucho más la conexión con Voldemort.

—No quiero dormir sola —dijo Hermione—. Será mejor que traigamos otro colchón.

—Está bien… ahora vengo.

Harry se alejó hacia el baño descompuesto de cuerpo y alma. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se sentó a defecar. Esa vez estaba duro y es que la falta de fibra comenzaba a hacer estragos. Llevaba unos segundos sentado sobre el frío váter cuando recordó el motivo que lo llevó hasta el baño. Se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, que le ardía. Al cerrar los ojos las imágenes inundaron su mente.

Voldemort se paseaba alrededor de un hombre corpulento y rubio que estaba tendido en el suelo, herido y maltratado. El Señor Tenebroso llevaba puesto una túnica de protocolario negro y un collar repleto de minúsculas y grises patas de conejos. Y eran patitas recientes, por lo que olían muy mal o eso parecía al observar la cara de estreñimiento doloroso que tenía un joven Draco Malfoy a su lado mientras sujetaba su varita y esta temblaba en su mano.

—Así que me llamas y resulta que cara-rajada se ha vuelto a escapar, ¿no, Rowle? —decía Voldemort muy malignamente—. Debería entregarte a Nagini para que te devorara.

—_Hazlo amo, hazlooooo_ —le provocó Nagini paseándose en círculos por la sala mientras se relamía.

—_Hoy te toca lentejas, Nagini, que últimamente te falta hierro _—le dijo un paternal Voldemort y Nagini se ofuscó y se largó del cuarto—. _Es por tu bien, pequeña_. A lo que iba, ¿cómo te atreves a permitir que huyera? ¡Eres un estorbo! Draco, enséñale como tratamos a los inútiles. Crújelo a _cruciatus_.

Cuando un haz de luz salió de la varita del rubio, Harry pudo observar su cara de repulsión, demacrada y con ojeras.

—Oh, qué malillo eres corrompiendo a la juventud —musitó Harry arrastrándose por el suelo para hacerse con una toalla con la que limpiarse mientras el dolor de su cicatriz iba aminorando.

—Harry —Hermione tocó en la puerta—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas tu cepillo de dientes?

Harry observó la carencia de toallas o papel en el baño y maldijo para sus adentros. Necesitaba algo para limpiarse, la sensación de suciedad en su trasero le estaba provocando náuseas. Y ya había pasado por un suceso similar, pero no lo recordaba. Intentó pensar rápidamente en una manera de hacerle saber a Hermione que necesitaba un trozo de tela pero que no mostrara las escatológicas razones por las que lo necesitaba. Sentiría vergüenza, mucha. Debería ser cauto y sigiloso, inteligente y audaz. Sutil.

—Tráeme algo para limpiarme el culo que me he cagado.

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

><p>Hay una ligera alusión al pañal de caca de Harry en una de mis otras parodias. Momento publicidad: <em>La noche en que Harry Potter sobrevivió<em>.

**Agradecimientos:**

**franlo:** Gracias de nuevo por estar siempre ahí y dejad siempre review con tus impresiones. Me alegra que te gustara más. Me encanta cuando meto detalles estúpidos -porque lo son- que encajan al final, pero es que era la hora de la leche para Scrimgeour, angelito de mi alma... Thanks!

**AngelaBlack:** Te digo lo mismo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí leyéndome y mostrándome aquellas cosas que te gustan. Harry se metió en el potaje porque el pobre... bueno, es Harry. A mí también me gusta meter historias paralelas para descentrarme un poco de seguir el libro a rajatabla. Merci!

**Faraleth**: Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí y por tus reviews. No puedo evitar mencionar a la oreja perdida de George pero le va tocando el turno a Fred -he mostrado sus tendencias comunistas y estarán relacionadas con su muerte, por supuesto xDD-. Aquí he puesto varias escenas aparte, a ver qué tal. Grazie!

Y bueno, ya os agradecí al resto, pero soy una cansina tipo Potter, así que: GRACIAS!

Espero tener el siguiente capítulo para el 9 de agosto y así celebrar que llevo un año aquí con esta parodia. Al principio iba a ser un capítulo, pero me animasteis y tengo ganas de acabar esta gran empresa -y quedan muchos capítulos-.

Impresiones, tomatazos, cualquier cosa, dejad un comentario, los agradezco muchísimo y me ayudan a seguir con ello^^

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

14


End file.
